KILL ME, HEAL ME - TaeGi MinYoon VKook FF
by Tae-V
Summary: "There are so many hidden things inside of me..It made me change so much.. - Kim Taehyung" Cast: Taehyung, Yoongi, Jungkook, Jimin (figuran/? : Hoseok, Jin, Namjoon) #TaeGi #MinYoon #VKook FF (Visualisasi para tokoh sesuai dengan visualisasi mereka yang ada di cover ff)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Title: Kill Me, Heal Me**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Yoongi, Jungkook, Jimin (figuran/? : Hoseok, Jin, Namjoon) #TaeGi #MinYoon #VKook FF**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 _ **"Jang Jae In (feat. NaShow) – Auditory Hallucination (환청**_ _ **) Kill Me Heal Me OST**_

 _ **There are so many hidden things inside of me**_  
 _ **It made me change so much**_  
 _ **It put me to sleep, it tied my hands and feet**_  
 _ **It trapped me in a dark room**_  
 _ **The pieces of lost time**_  
 _ **The memories of love that I threw away**_  
 _ **They have been deleted and thrown away**_  
 _ **Only the outer shells remain**_  
 _ **Without knowing anything, I just shouted**_  
 _ **I just have that memory**_  
 _ **My heart that was cold as ice**_  
 _ **It will be forgotten after I sleep**_  
 _ **I want to escape from this pain that chains me down**_  
 _ **Someone wake me up**_  
 _ **From my soul that is filled with scars**_

 _ **The deeply colored night sky**_  
 _ **Is filled with you, who won't leave**_  
 _ **It wakes me from my sleep**_  
 _ **Kissing me again**_

 _ **Your voice that whispered I love you**_  
 _ **Your scent, I hear it in my ears every day**_  
 _ **Where are you?**_

 _ **You're hidden in a place where I can't see you**_  
 _ **The pain you received for me**_  
 _ **When my anger becomes one**_  
 _ **I'll chase the lost memories from the deep sleep**_  
 _ **I want to find the real me that is not you**_  
 _ **But the bruises in my heart are too big**_  
 _ **I try hiding it but they hide in my heart and wake me up**_  
 _ **I met you on the other side of my horrible memories**_  
 _ **You embraced even my lost feelings**_  
 _ **Helping me get up from being broken**_  
 _ **I'm trying not to let go of your hands**_  
 _ **I'm trying to erase the nightmares**_  
 _ **I'm trying so hard**_  
 _ **In this place where I trapped myself**_

 _ **I want to roll up the darkness**_  
 _ **And find you**_  
 _ **Though I can't touch you**_  
 _ **Or be held by you**_

 _ **What controls me**_  
 _ **Isn't what lives in me**_  
 _ **What can heal me isn't strong medicine**_  
 _ **It's just love**_  
 _ **The voice I hear in my ears**_  
 _ **Wakes me up from being lost**_  
 _ **After it wraps around me and kisses me**_  
 _ **It disappears and I can't see it anymore**_

 _ **The deeply colored night sky**_  
 _ **Is filled with you, who won't leave**_  
 _ **It wakes me from my sleep**_  
 _ **Kissing me again**_

 _ **Your voice that whispered I love you**_  
 _ **Your scent, I hear it in my ears every day**_  
 _ **Where are you?**_

 _ **In the night sky that I can't touch**_  
 _ **I see you turning back**_  
 _ **Making me escape from the exhausted days**_  
 _ **Making it into a picture**_

 _ **I'm sorry, I say as I hold onto you**_  
 _ **Don't go far away, I call out to you**_  
 _ **In the sadness that I can't ever see again**_  
 _ **Tears fall again"**_

* * *

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa jatuh cinta, Kim Taehyung... Tidak... Kau tidak berhak jatuh cinta... Selain kepadaku..." sahut pria manis berambut coklat gelap itu sambil memainkan rambut Taehyung yang berwarna coklat muda keemasan.

"Mengapa kau selalu mengatur hidupku seperti ini hanya karena kau mengetahui kelemahanku huh?" gerutu Taehyung.

"Siapa lagi yang bisa menjagamu selain aku?" sahut pria berambut coklat gelap itu sambil tersenyum, memamerkan sederetan gigi kelincinya.

"Kau tidak menjagaku... Kau hanya mempersulit hidupmu dengan berusaha bertahan disisiku, Jeon Jungkook..." sahut Taehyung sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Siapa suruh sisi lainmu jatuh hati padaku huh?" sahut Jungkook sambil mengecup pelan bibir Taehyung, membuat Taehyung refleks membuka kedua matanya.

 **.**

-TBC-

* * *

 **Note: Baru prologue makanya pendek banget XD**

 **Untuk kelanjutan FF ini baru akan saya post setelah "Love And Confussion" end ya :) Jadi FF ini yang akan menggantikan jam tayang/? "Love And Confussion" setelah FF itu end :) silakan ditunggu kelanjutan FF mini chapter ini :)  
**

 **Dan setelah saya berhasil manjangin chapter di FF Beauty Affair, kayaknya di FF ini bakal balik lagi ke karakter FF saya, yaitu kaga bisa bikin chapter panjang-panjang... Jadi mohon sekali lagi pengertiannya kalo tiap chapternya pendek ya... /bows/**

 **Btw, disini Jimin seme Yoongi uke, JARANG-JARANG KAN SAYA BIKIN JIMIN SEME? :) Hayo kemarin yang ribut minta MinYoon (jimin seme yoongi uke) mana suaranya? XD**

 **Abis baca lanjutan "A Mask", FF nya Park In Jung (author favorite saya tuh, yang bikin mules tiap baca ffnya karena horor bgt waks), dan tau2 mp3 player saya nyetel lagu ini. Ost nya Kill Me Heal Me... Dan semua adegan di drama itu kembali berputar di benak saya. Dan ide ini langsung terlintas di otak.**

 **Dan karena ini FF Mini Chapter, makanya chapternya kaga akan terlalu banyak, mungkin sekitar empat atau lima chapter. Semoga FF ini bisa menghibur para readers lagi ya /deep bows/**

 **Silakan ditunggu kelanjutan chapternya :) /lambai2/**


	2. Chapter 2: FIRST TIME WHEN WE MEET

**Title: Kill Me, Heal Me**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Yoongi, Jungkook, Jimin (figuran/? : Hoseok, Jin, Namjoon) #TaeGi #MinYoon #VKook FF**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note:** **(Visualisasi para tokoh sesuai dengan visualisasi mereka yang ada di cover ff)**

* * *

 **"CHAPTER 2 - FIRST TIME WHEN WE MEET"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu? Berhentilah berpergian di malam hari! Itu akan menyusahkanku..." gerutu seorang pria berambut blonde bernama Kim Seokjin.

"Hyeong, lebih baik kau diam, aku benci setiap ocehan yang keluar dari mulutmu..." gerutu Taehyung.

"Yaissssh, imma!" Jin refleks memukul kepala belakang Taehyung.

"Aphaaaaa, hyeoooooong~" Taehyung meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepala belakangnya.

"Aku berharap kau setiap hari, dua puluh empat jam, selemah ini! Aigoo~" gerutu Jin sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Taehyung.

"Huft~ Dasar pria paling berisik se korea selatan, cih!" gerutu Taehyung sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Aku mendengarmu, Kim Taehyung!" teriak Jin dari ruang utama.

Taehyung menggerutu dengan pelan, merutuki satu-satunya hyeong yang dimilikinya itu.

* * *

Seorang pria bertubuh mungil itu tengah berjalan - jalan disekitar rumah barunya.

Kulit pria itu putih pucat, sepadan dengan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat pucat.

Dengan kaos hitam, celana jeans putih selutut, topi hitam, dan sepatu converse putihnya, ia berjalan ke mini market terdekat, berencana membeli sekotak susu dan sebungkus roti untuk dinikmatinya di kursi yang ada di taman kota yang tak jauh dari rumah barunya.

"Udara sore ini berangin cerah, akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku bisa duduk sendirian menikmati semilir angin sore ini..." gumam pria mungil berkulit pucat bernama Min Yoongi itu sambil membayar barang-barang yang dibelinya di kasir.

Yoongi pindah ke Busan karena tunangannya memaksanya pindah kesana, dengan alasan agar tunangannya itu bisa sering-sering menemuinya.

Selama ini, hubungan jarak jauh mereka berjalan baik-baik saja, namun entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini tunangannya sangat rewel dan akhirnya ia terpaksa memenuhi permintaan tunangannya untuk pindah dari kota kelahirannya di Daegu ke kota yang sama dengan tunangannya itu.

"Busan cukup indah... Dan sore ini udaranya sangat sejuk~" gumam Yoongi sambil duduk sendirian di sebuah kursi yang ada di taman itu, sambil melihat aktivitas orang-orang yang ada disana.

Ada beberapa anak kecil tengah berlarian sambil bermain bola, ada beberapa orang yang tengah berjalan-jalan dengan anjing peliharaannya, ada juga beberapa orang yang sedang berkencan dengan pasangannya.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya sambil meminum sekotak susu di tangannya. Rasanya sangat segar ketika susu tersebut masuk mengalir di tenggorokannya.

" _Setidaknya, aku harus bisa beradaptasi dengan baik di Busan... Agar aku tidak terlalu merindukan orang tuaku di Daegu..._ " sahut hati kecilnya.

Dan ketika Yoongi tengah menikmati angin sore itu, sebuah kotak susu melayang ke kepalanya.

TUK!

Yoongi membuka kedua matanya, dan menemukan sesosok pria berwajah sangat tampan. Ya! Sangat tampan!

Dengan kacamata baca di wajahnya, sebuah masker hitam menutupi hidung dan mulutnya, dan rambut yang sangat halus berwarna coklat muda keemasan tertiup angin.

"Ups... Mian.. Mianhae..." sahut Taehyung sambil membungkukkan badannya, meminta maaf kepada Yoongi karena kotak susu yang ditendangnya mendarat dengan tepat di kepala Yoongi.

"Ah... Ne... Gwenchana..." sahut Yoongi sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mian..." Taehyung masih menundukkan kepalanya, merasa sangat menyesal.

"Ah.. Jinjja gwenchana, jinjja..." gumam Yoongi sambil mencoba tersenyum.

Mata kecilnya membentuk sebuah garis yang terlihat sangat manis.

Taehyung terpaku menatap senyuman Yoongi.

"Ada apa di wajahku?" tanya Yoongi yang saat itu jadi kebingungan melihat Taehyung menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ah... Mian..." Sekali lagi, hanya itu yang terucap dari mulut Taehyung, dan kemudian Taehyung berjalan menjauh dari Yoongi.

"Aku kenapa?" gumam Taehyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba memastikan bahwa kondisinya baik-baik saja.

"Pria tampan yang aneh..." gumam Yoongi sambil memperhatikan punggung Taehyung yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

* * *

"Taehyung mana, hyeong?" rengek Jungkook ketika Jin membukakan pintu apartementnya.

"Yaishhh, kau lagi... Taehyung sedang pergi, entah kemana.." gerutu Jin.

Jungkook berjalan masuk dan duduk di sofa di ruang utama, seolah-olah itu adalah rumahnya sendiri.

"Bocah tidak tahu sopan santun..." gerutu Jin melihat kelakuan Jungkook yang seenaknya di apartementnya.

"Hyeong... Ada jus strawbery?" sahut Jungkook sambil menatap wajah Jin dengan ekpresi puppy eyesnya.

"Kau pikir ini restaurant?" bentak Jin sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Tak heran jika melihat sikapnya sekasar itu.. Kalian memnag keturunan kasar..." gerutu Jungkook.

Jin menimpuk Jungkook dengan bantal sofa yang ada di pelukannya. "Kau mau menunggu Taehyung? Aku tak tahu kapan ia pulang, tapi sudah kuperingatkan agar tidak keluyuran di malam hari.."

"Aku akan menunggunya.. Bukankah setiap malam ia akan mencariku? Demi keamananmu hyeong makanya aku kesini agar ia tidak perlu keluyuran mencariku.. Kau malah memperlakukanku dengan tidak bijaksana, cih..." gerutu Jungkook.

"Araseo.. Araseo.. Gumawo, Jeon Jungkook.. Dweso?" gerutu Jin.

"Hyeong, apakah kau tidak tertekan menjalani hidup seperti ini?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba.

Jin terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Satu-satunya penyesalanku adalah, tidak bisa melanjutkan cita-citaku karena dia..."

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

* * *

"Yoongi hyeong~ Kau ada dimana? Aku akan segera menjemputmu... Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu pindahan pagi ini, kerjaanku tidak bisa ditinggal..." sahut seorang pria bertubuh mungil dengan rambut berwarna hitam pekat sambil memegang handphonenya yang tengah menempel di telinganya.

"Gwenchana... Aku ada di rumah baruku... Kapan kau akan kesini?" sahut Yoongi.

"Uhmmm... Perjalanan dari kantorku ke tempatmu sekitar dua puluh menit, tunggu aku sekitar setengah jam lagi, araseo?"

"Araseo, Park Jimin~" sahut Yoongi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama lengkapku huft..." gerutu pria mungil bernama Park Jimin itu.

"Araseo, Jiminnie~" sahut Yoongi.

"Oke, tunggu aku ya hyeong~ Saranghae~" sahut Jimin, kemudian memutuskan panggilan agar bisa segera menuju ke rumah tunangannya yang baru saja pindah ke Busan.

Yoongi meletakkan hanphonenya di meja, kemudian berjalan ke jendela, membuka tirai kamarnya dan menatap ratusan bintang yang menerangi langit gelap malam itu.

"Setidaknya bintang disini juga cukup banyak seperti di Daegu..." gumam Yoongi yang mulai merindukan kampung halamannya, padahal ia baru tiba di Busan pagi tadi.

* * *

Taehyung sudah kembali ke apartementnya dan sedang mandi.

"Ia begitu dingin kepadaku, dasar Taehyung sialan..." gerutu Jungkook.

"Tunggu saja, sebentar lagi juga ia akan menempel padamu, cih..." gerutu Jin.

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jin.

"Kapan V hyeong akan muncul, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Jin dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

Jin melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang utama.

"Sekitar empat puluh menit lagi mungkin?" sahut Jin.

"Masih lama..." gumam Jungkook sambil mengganti channel di televisi.

"Yaishhh, tentukan satu channel saja, aku pusing melihatmu mengganti channel setiap lima menit sekali..." gerutu Jin.

"Tidak ada acara yang bagus..." gerutu Jungkook.

"Acaramu dengan V yang paling bagus untukmu kan?" gerutu Jin.

Jungkook tersenyum manis, menunjukkan sederetan gigi kelincinya, membayangkan sosok V yang sebentar lagi akan ada dihadapannya.

"Dan V adalah musuh terbesarku..." gerutu Jin.

Taehyung berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia selalu terlihat sangat sexy setiap habis mandi dengan rambut basahnya dan tubuh atasnya yang telanjang dada.

"Kau tidak berniat pulang, bocah?" gerutu Taehyung ketika menyadari Jungkook masih ada disana.

"Aku menunggu V hyeong, bukan menunggumu..." sahut Jungkook sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ia tidak akan muncul malam ini..." sahut Taehyung sambil berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kau sudah rutin meminum obatku?" sahut Jin dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Yaissshhh! Kau memberinya obat lagi?" Jungkook menatap Jin dengan tatapan kesal.

Dan baru saja Jungkook merengek kepada Jin selama lima menit, sosok itu keluar dai dalam kamar.

Tanpa kacamata di wajahnya, eyeliner hitam menghiasi kelopak matanya. Poninya terangkat berdiri ke atas karena penggunaan gel yang cukup banyak, dengan kaos hitam bertuliskan "Yeah, i'm a monster" berwarna merah darah, dan celana jeans panjang hitam yang sobek di bagian lututnya.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak akan muncul malam ini, huh?" sahutnya dengan tatapan ciri khas miliknya, tatapan mata yang sangat tajam, dan senyuman menyeringai.

"V hyeooooooong~~~~" Jungkook meloncat kegirangan sambil berlari memeluk sosok yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Cih... Si bodoh itu tidak meminum obatku dengan baik..." gerutu Jin.

Sosok yang kini bernama V itu mendorong tubuh Jungkook yang sedang memeluknya, lalu berjalan menuju Jin. "Jangan pernah kau berikan obat apapun ke pria bodoh itu!" gertaknya, tepat di depan wajah Jin.

"Arghhhhh. Aku bisa gila setiap bertemu denganmu.." gerutu Jin sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Saatnya kita menghabiskan malam berdua, sayang~" sahut V sambil menatap mata Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum manis sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

 **.**

-TBC-

* * *

 **Note: Oke, karena memang cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama Jisung hyeong kesayangan saya yang berjudul Kill Me, Heal Me, maka buat kalian yang udah nonton dramanya bisa paham kan alur di chapter ini?**

 **Kelanjutan chapternya saya usahakan untuk update di Jumat ini.. Maaf ya agak ngetroll untuk update chapter ini /bows/  
**

 **Dan sekali lagi saya ingetin, kalo FF mini chapter ini ga akan panjang di tiap chapternya, harap maklumi keterbatasan saya yang aneh ini sebagai author ya (gagal manjangin chapter)... jadi ibaratnya kalo author lain itu FF Chapternya kayak drama korea yg satu episode durasinya 45-60 menit, nah FF Chapter saya ibaratnya kayak drawa web korea yang tiap episodenya cuma 15-25 menit jadi harap maklum /bows/**

 **Nah karena tiap chapternya agak pendek, makanya saya usahakan update 2 chapter per minggu, di hari senin dan jumat :) Jangan bosen2 baca karya2 saya yaaaa... /deep bows/  
**

 **Sekali lagi, semoga ff ini bisa menghibur readers semuanya :)  
**

 **Btw, saya terharu sama respon positif dari kalian semua di prologuenya /nangis terharu bareng Taehyung/?/**

 **Silakan ditunggu kelanjutan chapternya, jangan lupa reviewnya all /bows/**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Oraeruh : wuih salam kenal ya ora :) baru liat idmu review di lapak saya, thx ya udah nyempetin baca dan review ff saya ini :) taehyung seme dong:)**

 **kirameku-14 : noonaaaaaaaaaaaa kemana aja misyu noon /sobbing/ hayolo coba dimengerti hayoo XD btw kan ini cuma inspired by KMHM, jd alurnya beda noon kalo sama persis yang baca ntar udah bisa nebak alurnya dong hmmm :)**

 **Rei Winter : iya rei as you wish terciptalah pairing taegi ini, semoga suka ya :) thx ya dukungannya :)**

 **uciha aya : hayo kenapa hayo kenapa coba ditebak :)**

 **minyoonlovers : kamu ya yg waktu itu request minyoon? nih jarang2 kan saya bikin jimin seme XD semoga suka ya :)**

 **sugawifey : taegi apa vkook hayo coba kita main tebak2an/? XD**

 **yuu : annyeong yuu-shi~ salam kenal :) baru liat idmu di review saya, thx udah nyempetin mampir ke lapak saya ya :) tuh yoonginya udah ada :)**

 **SugaRin2109 : thx pujiannya rin :) here lanjutannya :)**

 **feliciamaria2231: iya feli, ff baru lagi :) see u here again /high5/ beauty affairnya udah end yaaa, udah baca kan? :)**


	3. Chapter 3: IS HE TAEHYUNG?

**Title: Kill Me, Heal Me**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Yoongi, Jungkook, Jimin (figuran/? : Hoseok, Jin, Namjoon) #TaeGi #MinYoon #VKook FF**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note:** **(Visualisasi para tokoh sesuai dengan visualisasi mereka yang ada di cover ff)**

* * *

 **"CHAPTER 3 - IS HE TAEHYUNG?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku benci setiap kau kembali menjadi Taehyung.. Pria bodoh itu selalu saja memarahiku untuk berhenti mengganggunya cih~" gerutu Jungkook setelah ia selesai bercinta dengan sosok bernama V itu.

"Aku juga tidak ingin Taehyung muncul, ia pria yang bodoh dan lemah! Tapi egonya begitu kuat untuk muncul ke permukaan..." gerutu V sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jungkook.

"Kau jangan keluyuran malam ini... Jin hyeong selalu menggerutu setiap kau kelayapan malam hari untuk mencariku, makanya aku kesini agar kau tidak seenaknya bergentayangan di jalanan dan membuat Jin hyeong semakin membenciku..." gumam Jungkook sambil memeluk tubuh V yang masih dalam keadaan tanpa busana itu.

"No no no~ Aku suka angin malam dan kau tahu itu, my bunny~" sahut V sambil mendorong tubuh Jungkook agar melepaskan pelukan Jungkook dari tubuhnya, kemudian mulai memakai pakaiannya.

"Kau mau kemana V hyeong?" sahut Jungkook sambil memakai pakaiannya juga.

"Clubbing adalah tempat paling sempurna untuk malam ini, bunny~" sahut V dengan seringainya yang menyeramkan.

"V hyeong... Andwe~~~" gerutu Jungkook.

"Kau takut pada makhluk menyebalkan bernama Kim Seokjin itu?" sahut V sambil menatap Jungkook, tatapan meremehkan.

"Aniyaaaa~ Aku hanya benci jika Jin hyeong memukulimu lagi ketika kau kembali menjadi Taehyung..." sahut Jungkook. "Bagaimanapun juga tubuh kalian kan sama..."

"Aku baik-baik saja, imma~" sahut V sambil membuka pintu kamar, bersiap mengambil kunci motor dan keluar menuju parkiran.

Namun, sesosok pria berambut blonde itu sudah ada disana.

"Kau mau kemana, brengsek?" sahut Jin sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Clubbing~" sahut V singkat.

"Kekasihmu sudah ada disini, untuk apa kau keluyuran lagi huh?" gertak Jin.

V maju beberapa langkah mendekat ke arah Jin, lalu mencengkram kerah baju yang dipakai Jin. "Memangnya kau pikir kau berhak mengaturku semaumu?"

Jungkook berlari melerai V dan Jin. "Sudah, V hyeong... Jangan bersikap kasar kepada Jin hyeong..."

"Jangan ikut mencari muka..." gerutu Jin melihat Jungkook berusaha membelanya.

"Memang kau pikir kau siapa berhak membentak bunnyku?" V tidak terima Jungkook diperlakukan sinis oleh Jin.

Dan ketika V berusaha untuk menghajar Jin, tiba-tiba ia berteriak kencang, kesakitan.

"Arghhhhh.. Andweeeee~~~ Jangan seka...rang... Arghhhhhh..."

BRUK!

Tak lama kemudian tubuh itu terbaring di lantai tak berdaya.

"Yaish... Taehyung akan segera datang... Aku pulang, hyeong..." gerutu Jungkook sambil berpamitan.

"Lihat? Kau selalu berpura-pura manis di depan V padahal kau juga selalu bersikap kurang ajar padaku!" bentak Jin.

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Aku harus terlihat lemah dihadapan V hyeong agar ia selalu melindungiku, hehehe~"

"Dasar bocah tengik..." gerutu Jin sambil membopong tubuh yang terkapar itu ke dalam kamarnya.

Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit untuk Taehyung sadarkan diri.

Jin sudah masuk ke kamarnya sendiri, membiarkan Taehyung merapikan dandanannya seorang diri.

Taehyung bangun dari kasurnya dan melihat ke kaca.

"Yaishhh... Si brengsek V lagi yang barusan muncul..." gerutunya saat melihat dandanannya di cermin. V style.

Taehyung segera ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan rambutnya, mengganti bajunya, lalu memejamkan mata, mencoba tertidur.

* * *

Taehyung menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan menuju klinik milik Jin. Sejak pagi-pagi Jin sudah memarahinya akibat kegaduhan yang dibuat V semalam.

Karena kondisi Taehyung yang aneh itulah, ia tidak mungkin bekerja di sembarang tempat karena ia harus berada dalam pengawasan hyeongnya, karena itu setelah lulus dari home schooling, Taehyung harus bekerja di klinik kejiwaan milik hyeong satu-satunya itu.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju halte bus, Taehyung mulai menguap karena mengantuk. Taehyung memiliki insomnia hingga ia biasanya baru bisa tertidur sekitar pukul dua dini hari, dan jam enam pagi ia sudah harus bangun untuk kembali beraktivitas.

Sesampainya di halte bus, Taehyung duduk, dan tanpa sadar sedari tadi ada sesosok pria mungil yang terus menatapnya dari samping.

" _Bukankah dia pria yang kemarin di taman?_ " gumam hati kecil Yoongi sambil menatap wajah Taehyung yang terus menerus menguap.

" _Mengapa sejak kemarin ia menggunakan masker? Apakah ia sakit?_ " gumam Yoongi lagi dalam hatinya.

Dan tak lama kemudian.

BUK!

Kepala Taehyung mendarat dengan sempurna di bahu Yoongi.

"Uhhh..." Yoongi tersentak kaget.

Yoongi berusaha pelan-pelan menyingkirkan kepala Taehyung.

"Ah, joesonghamnida.." Taehyung meminta maaf kepada Yoongi. Yoongi hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda menerima permintaan maaf Taehyung.

Namun tak lama kemudian.

BUK!

Lagi-lagi kepala Taehyung mendarat di bahu Yoongi.

"Ah... Dweso~" gumam Yoongi, malas mengangkat kepala Taehyung lagi.

Yoongi membiarkan Taehyung tertidur lelap di bahunya hingga bus yang akan ditumpangi Yoongi tiba.

"Ah, maaf, aku harus naik bus itu..." gumam Yoongi sambil membangunkan Taehyung.

Taehyung terkejut menemukan dirinya tertidur lelap di bahu pria yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Ah.. Joesonghamnida.. Joesonghamnida.." Taehyung langsung meminta maaf. Dan Taehyung menyadari bahwa bus itu jugalah yang harus ditumpanginya.

"Sepertinya kita akan menaiki bus yang sama..." gumam Taehyung.

Dan ketika mereka naik, ternyata hanya ada dua kursi kosong bersebelahan yang tersisa, membuat Yoongi terpaksa harus duduk di sebelah Taehyung lagi.

Dan akhirnya mereka mau tidak mau jadi saling berkenalan.

"Min Yoongi imnida..." sahut Yoongi mulai memperkenalkan diri sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Namaku Kim Taehyung..." gumam Taehyung sambil terpaku dengan senyuman manis yang terbentuk di wajah Yoongi.

"Nama yang keren.." gumam Yoongi.

"Uh?" Taehyung menatap wajah Yoongi.

"Gwenchana~" sahut Yoongi, lagi-lagi sambl tersenyum.

"Uhmmm.. Sepertinya kau orang baru di daerah sini ya? Aku rasa aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya disekitar sini... Atau memang aku yang jarang memperhatikan sekitarku hmmm?" sahut Taehyung.

"Ini bukan pertemuan pertama kita anyway.." sahut Yoongi.

"Ne?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Kemarin kita bertemu, di taman, ketika kau menendang kotak susu ke kepalaku.." sahut Yoongi.

"Ah... Joesonghamnida.." Taehyung kembali meminta maaf.

"Kita baru dua kali bertemu, namun kau sudah entah berapa kali meminta maaf padaku hmm?" sahut Yoongi sambil tertawa kecil, membuat mata kecilnya membentuk garis yang sangat manis.

Taehyung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, bingung harus bertindak seperti apa.

"Aku memang baru pindah kesini kemarin.." sahut Yoongi mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi hening.

"Jinjja? Sebelumnya kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kota kelahiranku.. Daegu..." sahut Yoongi.

"Whoaaaaa, jinjja? Daegu?" Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya.. Daegu.."

"Whoaaaa~ Aku juga dari Daegu!" sahut Taehyung dengan antusias.

"Jinjja?" Kali ini giliran Yoongi yang menatap terkejut ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Dan sebelum pembicaraan mereka berlanjut, bus tiba di halte yang berada dekat klinik kejiwaan milik Jin.

"Ah, maaf aku harus turun disini... Senang berbincang-bincang denganmu.." pamit Taehyung, kemudian ia turun dari bus itu.

"Ia mau kemana?" Yoongi melihat berkeliling. Ada sebuah restaurant yang cukup besar, sebuah tempat kursus bahasa asing, dan sebuah klinik kejiwaan!

"Masa ia kesana? Tidak mungkin..." gumam Yoongi sambil mulai memasang aerphone ke kedua kupingnya karena ia baru akan turun di tiga halte berikutnya dari tempat Taehyung turun.

* * *

"Lebih baik kau segera rutin meminum obat yang kuberikan padamu, imma..." gerutu Jin ketika ia dan Taehyung sedang makan siang bersama.

"Hyeong... Aku baik-baik saja..." gerutu Taehyung.

"Apanya yang baik!" sahut Jin sambil menimpuk kepala Taehyung dengan sepotong kecil daging dari piringnya.

"Hyeooooonggggg~~~~" Taehyung terus menggerutu atas perlakuan Jin padanya.

"Kalau kau semalam muncul sedikiiiiit saja lebih malam, habislah kau, imma! V bahkan sudah bersiap ke clubbing, dan kau tahu apa artinya itu? Aku lagi-lagi harus membereskan keributan besar akibat ulahnya!" gerutu Jin sambil memasukkan sesendok makanan ke mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan kasar akibat emosinya.

Jin sudah muak harus bolak balik ke kantor polisi setiap V berbuat onar dan berhasil tertangkap oleh pihak kepolisian.

Memang, V itu sangat kuat dan seringkali berhasil lolos dari kejaran para polisi, namun kadang-kadang ia kalah cepat dan berhasil tertangkap sehingga harus dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan, dan tentu saja Jin sebagai wali satu-satunya harus menjemputnya disana dan membantu meyakinkan pihak kepolisian bahwa ia akan menjaga V dengan baik sebagai walinya.

"Bukankah aku sudah muncul lebih cepat dari biasanya, hyeong?" sahut Taehyung sambil memainkan sendok dan garpu di tangannya.

"Minum obatku, dan lakukan terapi dengan baik, imma... Dengarkan perkataanku... Jebal..." sahut Jin sambil menatap penuh harap ke arah Taehyung.

"Araseo, hyeong... Araseo..." sahut Taehyung.

* * *

"Yaishhhh~ Aku seperti orang penyakitan saja!" gerutu Taehyung di dalam kamar mandi setelah selesai melakukan terapi dengan Jin selama hampir tiga jam sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya di kaca kamar mandi.

"Kau memang sakit, Taehyung a... Sakit kejiwaan..." sahut Kim Namjoon, rekan terbaik Jin, salah satu dokter terbaik di klinik kejiwaan milik Jin.

"Hyeooooonggg... Jebal, geumanhae..." gerutu Taehyung ketika melihat sosok Namjoon menghampirinya.

Namjoon baru saja keluar dari bilik toilet dan kini berdiri tepat disamping Taehyung sambil mencuci kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu sejauh ini? Aku ingin mencoba menangani kasusmu tapi Jin hyeong tidak pernah mengijinkanku mengajakmu berkonsultasi..." sahut Namjoon.

"Jin hyeong bilang ia ingin ia sendiri yang menyembuhkanku karena ia memang seharusnya yang bertanggungjawab atas keadanku ini.. Makanya ia tidak akan mengijinkanmu menyentuhku, hyeong..." gerutu Taehyung.

"Ia hyeong yang sangat baik, Taehyung a... Kau beruntung memiliki keluarga sebaik Jin hyeong.." sahut Namjoon.

"Setiap hari ia terus memukuli dan memarahiku, apa itu kau sebut baik?" gerutu Taehyung sambil berjalan keluar kamar mandi, meninggalkan Namjoon seorang diri disana.

Namjoon hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

Jimin mengajak Yoongi makan malam bersama sepulang Jimin bekerja.

"Bagaimana hyeong? Kau suka dengan tempat ini?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap wajah manis tunangannya.

Yoongi melihat berkeliling lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Tempatnya cukup indah, dan kelihatannya agak mahal..."

"Aku yang memaksamu pindah kesini, hyeong.. Tentu saja aku harus membahagiakanmu... Betul kan?" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi hanya menjawab dengan senyuman, lalu mulai memakan makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Rasanya enak~" sahut Yoongi sambil menatap wajah Jimin.

"Busan memiliki banyak makanan enak, hyeong~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum puas melihat tunangannya menyukai masakan di kota kelahirannya itu.

Setelah makan malam berdua, Jimin berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Yoongi, menikmati angin malam itu sambil membicarakan apa saja yang terjadi di kantor Jimin seharian itu dan apa saja kegiatan yang dilakukan Yoongi seharian itu.

Tiba-tiba tepat di sebrang jalan dihadapan Jimin dan Yoongi, terjadi sebuah keributan.

Ada beberapa pria tengah baku hantam dan terlibat sebuah perkelahian.

"Hyeong, kita ambil jalan memutar saja, sepertinya agak berbahaya kalau kita ke arah sana..." sahut Jimin, berusaha melindungi tunangannya.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya, namun sebelum ia membalikan tubuhnya, ia memicingkan matanya melihat sosok pria di sebrang sana yang sedang memukuli pria dihadapannya dengan brutal.

"Bukankah itu Kim Taehyung?" gumam Yoongi sambil terus fokus menatap sosok Taehyung yang tengah menghajar habis-habisan seorang pria dihadapannya itu.

"Kau mengenal mereka?" Jimin menatap bingung ke arah Yoongi.

"Apa aku salah lihat? Aku rasa aku salah lihat.. Atau mungkin mereka mirip..." sahut Yoongi sambil membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan keriutan itu.

"Gaya rambut dan gaya berpakaiannya berbeda jauh.. Mungkin ia hanya seseorang yang mirip Taehyung..." gumam Yoongi.

Jimin sedikit kebingungan melihat tunangannya terus bergumam tidak jelas seperti itu.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **uciha aya : wah aya ga nonton dramanya? keren loh padahal, keren banget malahan~ gpp dinikmatin dulu aja ntar juga di chapter agak2 belakang bakal keungkap jelas karakter mereka satu per satu :) awalnya dibikin pnasaran dulu/? XD**

 **Catshire : annyeong cat :) baru pertama kali liat unamemu di review saya, salam kenal ya :) hayo tebak bakalan vkook apa taegi? :)**

 **minyoonlovers : masama min :) kamu belum nonton drama kill me heal me kah? wah sayang bgt padahal itu seru asli :)**

 **Rei Winter : here next chapt rei :) wkwkw baca review kamu gemaaaass-gemaaaass mulu jadi inget artis ig itu si v**i* gemash wkwkw XD iy ya? dua karakter taehyung &v disini bikin greget/? wkwkw adegan kotak susu XD ngakak bacanya :) thx udah nyemangatin ya rei :)**


	4. Chapter 4: TAESOON WASSEO

**Title: Kill Me, Heal Me**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Yoongi, Jungkook, Jimin (figuran/? : Hoseok, Jin, Namjoon) #TaeGi #MinYoon #VKook FF**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note:** **(Visualisasi para tokoh sesuai dengan visualisasi mereka yang ada di cover ff)**

* * *

 **"CHAPTER 4 - TAESOON WASSEO~"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"V hyeong! Hentikan!" sahut Jungkook ketika melihat sesosok pria dihadapannya sudah babak beluk akibat dihajar habis-habisan oleh sosok bernama V itu.

"Siapa suruh ia mencari masalah duluan denganku, cih!" sahut V sambil menendang pria dihadapannya itu, lalu segera menarik tangan Jungkook, menyuruhnya untuk naik ke motornya meninggalkan pria itu terkapar di tanah sebelum polisi datang.

"Whoaaaaa~ Kau memang gila, V hyeooooong~~" teriak Jungkook ketika V menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Tapi aku sukaaaaaaaaaa~" teriak Jungkook lagi sambil memeluk erat tubuh V.

V tersenyum dengan bangga mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

Dan tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di apartement Jin dan Taehyung.

"Ayo masuk ke kamar, kita nikmati malam ini~" sahut V sambil tersenyum nakal menggoda Jungkook.

Namun tepat ketika V mencoba membuka pintu apartement, V berteriak sambil memegang kepalanya, kesakitan.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh~ ARGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH~ SIAAAAAAL!"

DUG!

Tubuh itu kini terbaring di depan pintu apartement, sementara Jungkook hanya bisa memasang wajah kesal sambil menekan bel agar Jin membukakan pintu apartement.

TING TONG~

Jin membuka pintu dan tercengang mendapati sosok adiknya terbaring dengan beberapa luka di wajahnya.

"Aku titipkan dia lagi padamu, hyeong... Yaishhh! Mengapa ia justru tertidur saat kami akan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan.." gerutu Jungkook.

"Apa lagi yang barusan dilakukan si brengsek V?" Jin menatap penuh amarah ke arah Jungkook.

"Biasa~ Perkelahian di depan night club... Pria itu menggodaku, V hyeong menghajarnya karena mencoba melacehkanku..." sahut Jungkook sambil mengangkat bahunya, memasang ekspresi seolah tanpa dosa.

"Yaish, Jeon Jungkook! Mengapa tidak kau jaga ia agar tidak membuat keonaran!" bentak Jin.

"Ouch... Kepalaku sakit..." gumam Taehyung ketika ia mulai tersadar.

"Sudah kubilang jangan keluyuran kalau malam, yaish!" bentak Jin sambil memukul tubuh Taehyung yang baru saja berdiri.

"Sakit hyeeeeooooongggg~~~" rengek Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat betapa lemahnya sosok seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Aku pergi dulu..." sahut Jungkook sambil berjalan menjauhi Taehyung dan Jin.

"Aku mencarinya lagi? Pria kekanakan itu?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap wajah Jin.

"Karena dialah kita pindah kesini, imma!" gerutu Jin sambil memukul pelan kepala Taehyung.

"Aphaaaaaaa, hyeeeoooooonggg~~~~" Taehyung merengek kesakitan karena pukulan Jin di kepalanya.

"Sana tidur!" bentak Jin sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Taehyung terus menggerutu sambil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya di kaca. Sangat berantakan! V style! Dengan beberapa luka di dahi dan bibirnya.

"Yaissssshhhh! Mengapa kau terus melukai tubuhku, idiot!" bentak Taehyung sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya di kaca.

Taehyung berjongkok sambil memegang kepalanya, menangis, merasa kesal karena kehadiran karakter V dalam tubuhnya sangat menyiksa kehidupannya.

Tanpa ia ingat, masih ada karakter lain yang lebih mengerikan daripada si cool V!

* * *

Yoongi berbaring di kasurnya.

Jimin sudah kembali ke apartementnya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, meninggalkan Yoongi seorang diri dalam rumah minimalisnya itu.

"Aku rasa tubuh dan mata itu memang tubuh dan mata Taehyung... Tapi mana mungkin ia seberingas itu? Ia bahkan tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf padaku dua hari yang lalu waktu kami berbincang-bincang di bus..." gumam Yoongi.

Sudah dua hari ini Yoongi tidak keluar rumah di siang hari, hanya menghabiskan waktunya di depan laptopnya, menonton drama kesukaannya sambil sesekali merapikan kamarnya, menunggu Jimin pulang dari kantornya untuk menjemputnya makan malam bersama.

"Apakah besok aku harus ke halte itu? Menemuinya? Ah... Untuk apa aku memikirkannya?" gumam Yoongi, mulai bingung entah mengapa ia jadi memikirkan sosok seorang Kim Taehyung.

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, lalu memejamkan matanya. " _Untuk apa aku memikirkannya..._ " gumam hatinya.

* * *

"Hoseok a~ Apa kau percaya? Cinta pada pandangan pertama?" tanya Yoongi kepada sahabat terbaiknya, Jung Hoseok.

"Apa maksudmu hyeong? Kau sehat-sehat saja kan di Busan sana?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hoseok a~ Ayo jawab pertanyaanku, ppali..." sahut Yoongi.

Yoongi dan Hoseok sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu, namun mereka masih sering saling menelepon untuk bertukar kabar, karena mereka memang sudah bertetangga sejak kecil, ketika Hoseok pindah untuk pertama kalinya ke Daegu saat ia berumur tujuh tahun, dan mereka harus berpisah ketika Hoseok harus melanjutkan kuliahnya di Gwangju, kampung halamannya.

"Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, hyeong... Jadi aku tidak mengerti.. Waeyo?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aniya..." Yoongi menghela nafas.

"Yaishhh, jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seseorang di Busan? Kau kan sudah bertunangan dengan Park Jimin!" gerutu Hoseok, mengingatkan Yoongi akan keberadaan Jimin.

"Aku bertunangan dengannya.. Bukan mencintainya... Kau tahu itu!" sahut Yoongi.

"Jadi kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada orang lain disana?" Hoseok tercengang.

"Yaishhhh! Nado molla, Hoseok a~ Makanya aku bertanya padamu... Masalahnya aku baru dua kali bertemu pria itu, dan kami baru berbincang-bincang sekali.. Namun entah kenapa bayangan wajahnya selalu terlihat setiap aku menutup mataku!" gumam Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi, pikirkan matang-matang semuanya.. Itu saja pesanku..." sahut Hoseok.

"Uh... Ne, araseo~~~~ Aku matikan ya teleponnya..." sahut Yoongi.

Panggilanpun terputus.

Yoongi segera merapikan rambutnya dan bergegas menuju halte bus tempat ia dan Taehyung bertemu tiga hari yang lalu.

* * *

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menunggu kedatangan Taehyung pagi ini.

Dan sosok itu mulai terlihat berjalan dari kejauhan, dengan kaos ungu lengan panjang dan celana jeans selutut, dengan sepatu puma berwarna ungu putih, dan tentu saja, masker berwarna hitam menutupi hidung dan mulutnya, menuju ke halte.

"Pagi, Kim Taehyung~ Kita bertemu lagi~" sapa Yoongi ketika Taehyung sampai di halte.

"Oh... Daegu saram..." gumam Taehyung saat melihat Yoongi menyapanya.

Yoongi menatap wajah Taehyung. Tak ada luka apapun disana.

" _Ah... Aku memang salah lihat berarti semalam..._ " gumam hati kecil Yoongi.

Padahal, tanpa Yoongi sadari, ada beberapa luka kecil di kening Taehyung, yang tertutup oleh poninya, dan juga sebuah luka di sudut bibir Taehyung, yang tertutup oleh maskernya.

Merekapun berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu bus tiba.

Dan lucunya, mereka sama-sama berbohong, ketika saling bertukar cerita mengenai kepindahan mereka dari Daegu ke Busan.

"Aku ke Busan karena tugas hyeongku.. Aku memilih ikut dengan hyeongku karena kedua orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal.." sahut Taehyung.

Tidak sepenuhnya berbohong memang. Kedua orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal, dan Jin memang membuka klinik kejiwaan di Busan. Namun, alasan utama kepindahan Taehyung dan Jin ke Daegu karena bocah bernama Jeon Jungkook yang sangat dicintai sosok bernama V itu!

Sementara Yoongi?

"Aku pindah ke Busan karena ada beberapa hal yang harus kulakukan disini... Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu apa hal itu... Hanya saja... Ada yang harus kukerjakan disini..." sahut Yoongi.

Yoongi juga tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Ia memang pindah ke Busan karena sesuatu yang harus dikerjakannya. Menemani tunangannya. Karena permintaan Jimin, tunangannya, makanya Yoongi harus pindah dari Daegu ke Busan.

Dan mereka pun mulai berbincang-bincang akan banyak hal lainnya ketika bus tiba dan mereka duduk bersebelahan di dalam bus, seperti hobi Yoongi menonton drama dan hobi Taehyung bermain game. Dan mereka sama-sama menyukai musik.

Mereka sama-sama menyukai lagu-lagu beraliran hiphop, dan sama-sama menyukai waktu dimana mereka bisa duduk sendirian, menikmati angin sore sambil mendengarkan lagu kesukaan mereka melalui earphone yang terpasang di kedua telinga mereka.

Dan akhirnya mereka saling tahu, bahwa usia Yoongi dua tahun lebih tua daripada Taehyung, dan Yoongi meminta Taehyung memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyeong.

"Jangan panggil aku Yoongi-sshi... Terdengar terlalu formal bagiku.. Cukup panggil aku Yoongi hyeong~" sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum, diiringi anggukan kepala Taehyung.

"Ah, Taehyung a~ Mengapa kau selalu memakai masker? Aku selalu melihatmu menggunakan masker.. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Yoongi.

"Uhm..." Taehyung terdiam beberapa saat lamanya, lalu menjawab, "Aku alergi debu... Makanya aku selalu memakai masker, karena aku akan terus batuk-batuk jika menghirup debu kotor atau asap kendaraan.."

"Aaaaahhh..." Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

Dan tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di halte tempat dimana Taehyung harus turun.

Taehyung berpamitan kepada Yoongi, lalu bergegas turun.

"Sebenarnya dia bekerja dimana? Restaurant? Atau ia kursus bahasa asing disana? Klinik kejiwaan? Uhm... Klinik kejiwaan.. Itu mustahil..." gumam Yoongi sambil mulai memasang earphone ke kedua telinganya.

Dan tanpa disadari, Yoongi memiliki aktivitas baru setiap paginya.

Menunggu Taehyung di halte, menemani Taehyung berbincang-bincang selama perjalanan, kemudian turun di satu halte berikutnya setelah halte tempat Taehyung turun, dan menunggu bus untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Yoongi mencari alasan mengatakan kepada Taehyung bahwa ada beberapa pekerjaan kecil yang harus dikerjakannya di suatu tempat dengan menaiki bus itu setiap paginya.

Padahal, Yoongi hanya ingin bisa mengenal Taehyung lebih dekat. Melupakan fakta bahwa ia sudah memiliki tunangan.

Dan bukan hanya Yoongi. Taehyung juga mulai menyimpan rasa kepada Yoongi.

Ah, mungkin sejak pertama kali Yoongi tersenyum padanya ketika mereka pertama kali berbincang-bincang di bus, sejak saat itu Taehyung sering melamun dan membayangkan betapa manisnya senyuman seorang Min Yoongi.

Dan ada sesosok yang menyadari akan benih-benih cinta yang dirasakan Taehyung kepada Yoongi.

* * *

"Jin oppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~"

Suara mengerikan itu terdengar jam 5 pagi, tepat ketika alarm Jin berbunyi untuk membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya.

"Oppa?" Jin segera terduduk mendengar teriakan itu.

Sebuah panggilan oppa dari suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Suara satu-satunya dongsaeng yang dimilikinya!

"Jin oppaaaaaaaaaaaa, buka pintunyaaaaaaa~~~~~~" rengek suara itu.

Jin berusaha segera mengunci pintu namun terlambat, sosok itu sudah membuka pintu kamarnya!

"Oppaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~"

Tubuh seorang Kim Taehyung, dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir dua kecil seperti air mancur, dan lipstik merah terang di bibirnya, serta kemeja pink dan rok putih ditubuhnya.

" _Taesoon wasseo..._ " gumam hati kecil Jin.

Dan bagi Jin, sosok V jauh jauh jauuuuh lebih mudah diatasi daripada sosok Taesoon dihadapannya ini!

"Oppaaaaaaa... Apa kau tahu? Uri Taehyungie~ Ia mulai jatuh cinta! ANDWE, OPPA! Taehyung milik Taesoon seorang! V milik Jungkook, aku tidak perduli, tapi bagiku, Taehyungie adalah milikku seorang! Oppa, ottokeeeee~ Oppaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~"

Dan sosok Taesoon yang sangat mengerikan itu mulai memukuli tubuh Jin, merengek tidak karuan, merasa Taehyung mengkhianati cinta mereka.

"KIM TAEHYUNG, CEPATLAH MUNCUUUUUUUL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" teriak Jin ketika Taesoon semakin merengek kepada Jin.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **HERE NEXT CHAPTER :)**

 **Sekali lagi, thx a lot semuanya yang udah nyempetin baca dan nyempetin review juga, thx buat semua support dan masukannya :)**

 **Sekali lagi maaf kalo alurnya ga sekeren prologuenya /deep bows/**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya ya all :) /bows/**

* * *

 **ucihaaya: hayo kira2 taetae naksir yoongi ga? XD**

 **Guest: hehehe, tapi kalo di dramanya kan jisung punya 7 kepribadian, nah disini taehyung cuma punya 3, soalnya kalo saya ngotot bikin 7 kepribadian juga bisa2 ntar ini ff tamatnya di chapter 100/? XD #ngeles**

 **kazushi : salam kenal kazushi, baru pertama kali liat idmu review ff saya :) hyeong? maksudnya?**

 **minyoonlovers : hmmm... saya sejujurnya agak bingung baca reviewmu min, maksudnya apa ya?**

 **Rei Winter: waduh ada yang minta dianu V juga wkwkw XD V Mode itu karakternya cool, keras, sexy, dan semaunya.. ya bayangin aja ekspresi mukanya liar2 gitu kayak di MV War Of Hormone pas dia jilat jarinya :) gedeg jd mau nyium? modusaaaan XD taegi kan emang unyu pairing wkwkw wah jangan buat kamu dong ntar tamat langsung ffnya/? XD**


	5. Chapter 5: TAESOON VS YOONGI

**Title: Kill Me, Heal Me**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Yoongi, Jungkook, Jimin (figuran/? : Hoseok, Jin, Namjoon) #TaeGi #MinYoon #VKook FF**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note:** **(Visualisasi para tokoh sesuai dengan visualisasi mereka yang ada di cover ff)**

* * *

 **"CHAPTER 5 - TAESOON VS YOONGI"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Taesoon wasseo..._ " gumam hati kecil Jin.

Dan bagi Jin, sosok V jauh jauh jauuuuh lebih mudah diatasi daripada sosok Taesoon dihadapannya ini!

"Oppaaaaaaa... Apa kau tahu? Uri Taehyungie~ Ia mulai jatuh cinta! ANDWE, OPPA! Taehyung milik Taesoon seorang! V milik Jungkook, aku tidak perduli, tapi bagiku, Taehyungie adalah milikku seorang! Oppa, ottokeeeee~ Oppaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~"

Dan sosok Taesoon yang sangat mengerikan itu mulai memukuli tubuh Jin, merengek tidak karuan, merasa Taehyung mengkhianati cinta mereka.

"KIM TAEHYUNG, CEPATLAH MUNCUUUUUUUL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" teriak Jin ketika Taesoon semakin merengek kepada Jin.

Bukannya menjauh mendengar Jin berteriak, sosok bernama Taesoon itu justru semakin mendekap tubuh Jin dan merengek tanpa ampun kepada Jin.

"Oppaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Taehyungie, kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta? Waeyo, oppaaaa~ Waeyo?" rengek Taesoon sambil menarik-narik lengan baju tidur Jin.

"Taesoon a~ Taesoon a~ Tenang... Oppa akan bicarakan ini dengan Taehyung nanti, kau tenang saja araseo?" Jin berusaha menenangkan Taesoon.

"Yaish, Kim Taehyung, cepatlah muncul! Jam sembilan kau harus segera ke klinik..." gerutu Jin.

"Aniya~~~ Hari ini tubuh ini milikku! Aku tidak akan mengijinkan Taehyungie ataupun V muncul hari ini... Aku mau shopping, make up, maskeran, kulitku harus dipercantik! Ini semua ulah si brengsek V, membuat kulit wajahku luka-luka begini aigooooo~" cerocos Taesoon sambil memandangi pantulan wajahnya di cermin yang ada di samping kasur Jin.

"Andwe! Kau tidak kuijinkan keluar rumah, Taesoon a! Andwe!" Jin bergidik ngeri membayangkan sosok dongsaengnya itu berkeluyuran dengan menggunakan rok mini, memakai lipstik dan maskara, dengan kedua kunciran di rambutnya.

" _Aku bisa gila kalau sampai Taesoon berkeliaran!_ " teriak batin Jin.

"Oppaaaa~ Aku harus mempercantik kulitku agar Taehyungie tidak jatuh cinta kepada pria berkulit pucat itu!" bentak Taesoon.

" _Pria berkulit pucat? Taehyung? Jatuh cinta?_ " Akal sehat Jin tak habis pikir mendengar celotehan Taesoon.

"Taesoon a~ Kau di rumah saja, oke? Oppa akan belikan semuaaaa perawatan masker dan perawatan kulit yang kau butuhkan, kau harus melakukannya di dalam apartement ini, araseo?" sahut Jin mencoba memberikan solusi.

"Oke kalau itu maumu, oppa~ Cepat belikan aku masker wajah, lulur tubuh, dan beberapa make up~ Warna make upnya harus pink cerah ya oppaaaa~" sahut Taesoon sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Jin.

"Ah.. Ne.. Ne... Oppa mandi sebentar lalu oppa akan segera membelikan itu semua untukmu, oke?" Jin segera bergegas ke pintu utama untuk mengganti password, mencegah agar Taesoon tidak diam-diam kabur keluar apartment, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk segera mandi.

"Oppaaa~ Mau Taesoon gosok punggungnya?" teriak Taesoon dari luar kamar mandi.

"Dwesoooooo~~~~~~" teriak Jin, bergidik ketakutan membayangkan dongsaengnya menggaruk punggungnya dalam keadaan semenyeramkan itu.

Sesegera mungkin setelah mandi, Jin segera ke mini market terdekat dan membelikan semua kebutuhan yang diminta Taesoon, lalu kembali ke apartement.

Bersyukur, yang ditemukan Jin ketika membuka pintu apartementnya adalah sosok Taesoon yang tergeletak pingsan di ruang utama.

"Huft~ Kim Taehyung, CEPAT MUNCUL!" teriak Jin.

Tak lama kemudian tubuh Taehyung mulai sadarkan diri. Ia segera bangun dan menatap wajah Jin. "V muncul jam segini, hyeong?"

"Berkacalah~" gerutu Jin sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, bernafas lega karena sosok Taehyung sudah kembali.

Taehyung bergegas ke kamarnya dan berteriak ketika melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca, dan segera berlari ke kamar Jin.

"Taesoon muncul lagi? Setelah sekian lama sosoknya menghilang?" tanya Taehyung dengan wajah ketakutan menatap Jin.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya.

Taehyung terduduk lemas. Sosok Taesoon lah yang paling dibencinya karena membuatnya terlihat seperti banci yang idiot.

"Bagaimana jika Taesoon muncul saat aku ada di jalanan hyeong~~~~~~~~~" rengek Taehyung.

"Makanya minum obatmu!" bentak Jin.

* * *

Taehyung berjalan dengan malas ke halte bus. Otaknya hampir gila memikirkan kemunculan Taesoon yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

Seingatnya, Taesoon terakhir muncul hampir dua tahun yang lalu, dan setelah itu hanya V dan dirinya yang memperebutkan tubuh seorang Kim Taehyung. Mengapa sekarang Taesoon tiba-tiba muncul lagi?

Itu berarti, sosok Taesoon masih ada berdiam dalam dirinya selama ini, bukannya menghilang.

"Apakah kondisiku masih seburuk ini? Kupikir kepergian Taesoon berarti kondisiku semakin membaik, mengapa ia tiba-tiba muncul lagi? Arghhhh~" Taehyung terus menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan menuju halte, namun semua rasa kesalnya hilang ketika melihat sosok yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

Sang pria berkulit putih pucat, sosok yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ada dalam pikirann Taehyung, tengah duduk di halte itu sambil tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Annyeong, Taehyung a~" sapa Yoongi ketika Taehyung tiba disana.

Taehyung tersenyum, kemudian seperti biasa, mereka mulai berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu bus datang.

Tak lama kemudian bus datang dan mereka segera naik, duduk bersebelahan.

"Taehyung a, hari sabtu ini kau ada waktu?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Uh? Waeyo, hyeong?" Taehyung menatap bingung ke arah Yoongi.

"Uhm~ Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama. Ah, tapi kalau kau sibuk gwenchana~" sahut Yoongi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, malu, takut Taehyug menolak ajakannya.

"Uhm~ Sabtu ini kurasa aku tidak ada acara... Jam berapa?" jawab Taehyung.

DEG!

Dengan anehnya jantung Yoongi berdebar dengan sangat cepat.

"Uh? Kau bisa?" Yoongi menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ah... Oke, jam sepuluh pagi kita bertemu di depan Shinsegae Centum City ya~" sahut Yoongi.

"Oke, call~" sahut Taehyung sambil membentuk tanda oke dengan jari-jarinya.

"Ah, Taehyung a, ada satu hal yang selalu ingin kutanyakan, kau turun di halte itu, ada urusan apa disana? Kau bekerja di restaurant? Atau kursus bahasa asing disana?" tanya Yoongi, mengabaikan kemungkinan klinik kejiwaan milik Jin.

"Uh? Uhm... Aku bekerja di sebuah klinik kejiwaan yang ada di sebelah tempat kursus bahasa asing itu..." Taehyung bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Uh? Kau? Bekerja disana?" Yoongi membelalakan kedua mata kecilnya.

"Itu klinik milik hyeongku, dan ia memintaku membantu administrasi disana..." sahut Taehyung, tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Ia memang bekerja disana, dan merangkap sebagai pasien juga sebenarnya.

"Ahhhh~ Araseo..." jawab Yoongi.

"Ah, haltenya tiba, aku turun dulu ya hyeong~ Sampai besok siang, di Shinsegae Centum City~" sahut Taehyung sambil berpamitan dan segera turun dari bus.

Yoongi melambaikan tangannya, kemudian segera memekik pelan sambil memeluk tasnya ketika Taehyung sudah tak ada disampingnya.

"Whoaaaa~ Aku akan berkencan dengan Taehyuuung~~~" gumamnya sambil terus memeluk tas di pangkuannya.

Park Jimin.

Tiba-tiba nama itu terlintas di benaknya.

"Semoga saja besok ia masuk kerja..." gumam Yoongi sambil menatap ke arah luar jendela.

* * *

"Hyeong, kalau siang hari aku pergi dengan seseorang pasti aman kan hyeong? V tidak pernah muncul di siang hari kan hyeong?" cerocos Taehyung saat ia makan siang berdua dengan Jin.

Jin menatap bingung ke arah Taehyung.

" _Oppaaaa~ Aku harus mempercantik kulitku agar Taehyungie tidak jatuh cinta kepada pria berkulit pucat itu!_ "

Ucapan Taesoon tiba-tiba terngiang di benaknya.

" _Apa benar Taehyung jatuh cinta pada seseorang?_ " gumam hati kecil Jin.

"Hyeoooong~~~ Jawab aku..." Taehyung terus merengek karena Jin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku rasa kalau siang sih aman..." jawab Jin. "Memang kau mau pergi dengan siapa?"

"Uh.. Seseorang.. Uhm... Kenalanku... Uhm..." Taehyung kebingungan harus menjawab apa.

"Pria berkulit putih pucat?" tanya Jin.

"Uhuk!" Taehyung tersedak mendengar ucapan Jin.

"Taesoon yang terus berceloteh tadi pagi... Ia marah-marah karena kau jatuh cinta... Apa benar kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang, Taehyung a?" Jin menatap serius ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Jin dalam diam beberapa saat lamanya, kemudian menjawab, "Aku rasa aku memang jatuh cinta padanya hyeong..."

"Kalian berkenalan dimana?" tanya Jin.

"Halte bus... Awalnya aku tak sengaja tertidur di bahunya, lalu kami berbincang-bincang, dan ternyata ia juga kelahiran Daegu... Kami sering mengobrol dan aku rasa aku jatuh cinta pada senyumannya..." jawab Taehyung.

"Ia tahu kondisimu?" tanya Jin lagi dengan tatapan serius.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah merengut.

"Ia tidak bertanya mengapa kau selalu memakai masker?" tanya Jin.

"Aku bilang aku alergi debu..." sahut Taehyung.

"Apa ia tetap berani dekat denganmu jika tahu kondisimu, Taehyung a?" tanya Jin.

"Molla~~~" Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau jatuh cinta lalu sakit hati karena ia tidak bisa menerima keadaanmu, Taehyung a..." sahut Jin sambil memasukkan sesendok makanan ke mulutnya.

"Kenapa nasibku harus seperti ini hyeong..." gerutu Taehyung.

"Mian... Mungkin ada benarnya ini semua karena kesalahanku... Karena kurang memperhatikanmu ketika kau masih kecil..." Rasa bersalah itu kembali menghinggapi Jin.

Taehyung menatap wajah Jin. "Dweso, hyeong.. Itu masa lalu... Setidaknya saat ini kau mencoba menebusnya dengan mengorbankan cita-citamu..."

Jin dan Taehyung saling bertatapan, dan tak lama kemudian mereka saling tersenyum.

"Ayo cepat habiskan makananmu, waktunya aku untuk melakukan terapi padamu..." sahut Jin.

"Yaishhhhh~ Terapi sialan..." gerutu Taehyung.

* * *

Jin sangat terkejut melihat betapa manisnya dongsaengnya pagi itu.

Taehyung sudah siap untuk berangkat ke Shinsegae Centum City, salah satu mall terbesar di Busan, untuk berkencan dengan Yoongi.

Dengan kemeja putih, celana jeans putih selutut, dan sepatu puma hitam putih, serta masker hitam di wajahnya, dan tentu saja parfum yang nyaris tak pernah dipakainya, Taehyung terlihat sangat siap berkencan pagi itu.

"Berhati-hatilah, jangan sampai kau bertemu dengan orang yang pernah V hajar, kau yang akan habis nanti!" sahut Jin memperingatkan Taehyung.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya, lalu berpamitan dan segera memanggil taxi untuk mengantarkannya ke Shinsegae Centum City.

Setibanya Taehyung di depan mall terbesar di Busan itu, sosok sang pria manis berkulit putih pucat itu sudah berdiri menunggunya disana.

Yoongi terlihat sangat manis dengan hoodie abu-abu dan celana jeans yang bolong di lututnya, serta sepatu converse merah yang sering dipakainya dan topi berwarna pink di kepalanya.

"Kau sangat manis pagi ini, Yoongi hyeong..." sahut Taehyung, yang tentu saja sukses membuat debaran di dada Yoongi bergetar tidak karuan.

"Kau terlihat... Tampan..." Yoongi memberanikan diri memuji sosok Taehyung yang terlihat sangat tampan itu.

"Dan aku penasaran dengan wajahmu tanpa masker..." sahut Yoongi lagi.

Taehyung kebingungan. Ia salah tingkah dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hahaha~ Gwenchana... Kalau kau tidak bisa melepasnya, gwenchana..." sahut Yoongi ketika melihat Taehyung kebingungan.

"Kapan-kapan, entah kapan, aku berjanji akan membuka maskerku saat bersamamu..." gumam Taehyung.

Merekapun segera masuk ke dalam mall dan melihat-lihat ke beberapa toko baju.

Siapapun yang melihat mereka pasti menyadari betapa kedua pria ini tengah saling jatuh cinta, karena tatapan dan body languange mereka sangat menunjukkan betapa mereka berdua tengah dilanda rasa cinta yang besar.

Tiba-tiba handphone Yoongi berbunyi.

 _Uri Jiminnie is calling._

Yoongi segera mematikan handphonenya.

"Siapa?" Taehyung menatap Yoongi.

"Uhmmm... Seorang kenalanku, hanya aku sedang tak ingin berbicara dengannya saat ini..." sahut Yoongi. Ini pertama kalinya ia tidak mengangkat panggilan dari Jimin!

Merekapun kembali berjalan-jalan sambil berbincang-bincang, lalu mereka masuk ke sebuah tempat makan dan memesan makanan disana.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar ya hyeong.." sahut Taehyung. Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

Dan ketika Taehyung mencuci tangannya di toilet, tiba-tiba kepalanya sangat sakit.

"Arggghhhhhhhh~ Andwe... Jangan sekarang! Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh~"

Tidak ada seorangpun selain dirinya di dalam toilet itu.

"Arghhhhhhhhhh~" Taehyung terus berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya, dan tak lama kemudian ia pingsan beberapa menit lamanya, dan tak lama tubuh itu terbangun, dan menatap cermin dihadapannya.

"Huft~~~ Aku terlihat sangat mengenaskan saat ini..." gumamnya.

Tubuh itu segera berjalan keluar toilet, dan menemukan sebuah toko make up tepat di depan toilet. Ia segera berlari membeli lipstik, maskara, eye shadow, dan juga kunciran rambut.

Lalu ia pergi ke toko baju wanita di sebelah toko make up.

Sebuah gaun terusan selutut berwarna pink muda terpajang disana.

"Aigooooo~ Yeppudaaaa~" pekiknya, dan ia segera mmbeli baju itu dan bergegas masuk ke dalam toilet yang masih dalam kondisi kosong itu.

Ya! Taesoon kembali muncul!

Taesoon segera mengikat rambutnya, kuncir dua membentuk dua air mancur kecil, kemudian menggunakan lipstik, maskara, dan eye shadow yang dibelinya, serta mengganti bajunya dengan gaun terusan selutut yang dibelinya.

"Oke, perfect~~~~" gumamnya sambil tersenyum puas menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

Dan Taesoon segera berjalan menuju tempat Yoongi berada. Beberapa orang mulai menatap aneh sambil tertawa melihat sosok Taesoon yang berjalan dengan sangat gemulai itu.

Tubuh seorang Kim Taehyung dalam dandanan wanita!

"Yaishhh, pria jalang... Siapa yang mengijinkanmu mengencani uri Taehyungie?" bentak Taesoon ketika ia berhadapan dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap penuh rasa syok ke arah Taesoon.

"Tae... Taehyung? Kau Taehyung?" Yoongi nyaris mati mendadak melihat perubahan Taehyung menjadi Taesoon.

"Aniya~ Aku Taesoon, kekasih Taehyung~" sahut Taesoon dengan nada sinis.

"Uh?" Yoongi semakin tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi, dan tiba-tiba saja Taesoon menjambak rambut Yoongi.

"Yaishhh, pria jalang! Jangan pernah lagi menggoda uri Taehyungie!" teriak Taesoon.

"Arghhhhhhhhh~ Sakit... Lepaskan rambutku!" Yoongi memekik kesakitan.

"Jangan pernah menggoda uri Taehyungieeee~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" teriak Taesoon sambil terus menjambak rambut Yoongi tanpa ampun.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhh~ Lepaskaaaaaaaaaaaan~" Yoongi terus berteriak, sementara ribuan pertanyaan berputar di benaknya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Hana : " _Ditunggu next chap Tae-V seru banget ceritanya aku jadi suka TaeGi. Jdi pengen nonton drama nya gara" ini ff_ " emang sebelumnya suka pairing siapa han? taegi itu unyu couple/? XD wah kalo kamu nonton dramanya, dijamin lebih terpukau daripada baca ff saya ini, karena dramanya asli 10000000 kali lebih keren dari ff saya ini... ff ini belum ada apa2nya kalo dibandingin dramanya mah.. the best drakor ever bgt itu Kill Me, Heal Me buat saya, apalagi ekting Jisung hyeong bener2 TOP banget, bisa meranin 7 karakter dalam 1 drama :) jadi kalo di FF saya ini kan karakter taehyungnya cuma 3 kepribadian, nah kalo di dramanya itu 1 orang 7 kepribadian, jadi bisa kebayang kan betapa kerennya itu drama? :) #JadiPromosi anyway, thx for liking my story :)**

 **uciha aya: saya emang sering gagal manjangin chapter, ya :( jadi anggep aja ff chapter saya itu ibarat kamu nonton drama web yang durasinya cuma sekitar 15-25 menit per episodenya :) kalo author2 lain kan panjang2 tuh tiap chapternya, ibarat nonton drama korea yang durasinya 45-60 menit per episode, nah kalo ff chapter saya ini ibarat drama web gitu yg durasinya pendek :)**

 **minyoonlovers : ah~ malaysia? betul? saya suka upin ipin :) i think you are indonesian people, sorry for my mistake /bows/ kamu harus nonton drama Kill Me, Heal Me karena drama itu sangat bagus :) saya yakin kamu pasti suka, min :) kalau di ff saya ini taehyung karakternya cuma 3, tapi kalau di drama aslinya, karakter pemeran utamanya itu ada 7, jadi 1 orang 7 karakter :) anyway, i'm so proud to have a reader from other country /deep bows/**

 **TiFFs12 : salam kenal tiffs :) thx udah nyempetin baca ff saya dan nyempetin review ya :) hayo gimana jiminnya hmmm? XD hayo kenapa kira2 kok tunangan tapi kayak gitu hayo? :)**

 **Rei Winter : ngakak baca review kamu rei XD lah ngambek kenapa atuh rei? kookie baka kenapa? mau2 aja ditidurin V? wkwkw XD kamu tau ga rei saya dapet inspirasi taesoon darimana? dari yang Rookie King itu, yang taetae dapet penalti make baju peri rambutnya dikuncir dua trus make up an gitu, asli cantik banget taetae kayak gitu, makanya terciptalah karakter taesoon disini akibat inget taehyung masa2 rookie king itu wkwkw XD apalagi chapter ini taesoonnya parah ya rei... coba bayangin taesoon ngejambak trus marah2 ke yoongi wkwkw XD**


	6. Chapter 6: THE TRUTH IS REVEALED

**Title: Kill Me, Heal Me**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Yoongi, Jungkook, Jimin (figuran/? : Hoseok, Jin, Namjoon) #TaeGi #MinYoon #VKook FF**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note:** **(Visualisasi para tokoh sesuai dengan visualisasi mereka yang ada di cover ff)**

* * *

 **"CHAPTER 6 - THE TRUTH IS REVEALED"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yaishhh, pria jalang! Jangan pernah lagi menggoda uri Taehyungie!" teriak Taesoon.

"Arghhhhhhhhh~ Sakit... Lepaskan rambutku!" Yoongi memekik kesakitan.

"Jangan pernah menggoda uri Taehyungieeee~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" teriak Taesoon sambil terus menjambak rambut Yoongi tanpa ampun.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhh~ Lepaskaaaaaaaaaaaan~" Yoongi terus berteriak, sementara ribuan pertanyaan berputar di benaknya.

"Oke, cut! Aktingmu sangat bagus, Taehyung a~" Tiba-tiba sosok seorang Kim Seokjin datang mendekati mereka dengan membawa sebuah handicam, seolah sedang merekam sebuah adegan drama singkat.

Taesoon menatap sinis ke arah Jin. "Oppaaa~ Apa yang kau lakukan? Biarkan aku membunuh jalang ini!"

"Ayo semuanya, kita kembali~~~" Jin terpaksa menyeret tubuh Taesoon yang terus memberontak itu, sementara Jin menatap Yoongi dan berkata, "Ayo, cepatlah ikut denganku jika kau butuh penjelasan akan ini semua..."

Yoongi segera bangun, merapikan rambutnya, kemudian mengikuti Jin dan Taesoon yang tengah bertengkar.

"Oppaaaa~ Sakiiiit! Lepaskan aku, oppa... Kita mau kemana aaaaaaaaa~~~~~~" rengek Taesoon dalam rangkulan Jin.

"Ayo, cepat ikut aku!" bentak Jin sambil memegang erat bahu Taesoon agar tidak kabur.

Mereka segera menaiki mobil milik Jin.

"Kau duduk di depan disampingku!" bentak Jin kepada Taesoon ketika Taesoon berusaha duduk di kursi belakang untuk kembali menghajar Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya bisa terus terdiam, tanpa dapat berucap sepatah katapun.

"Oppaaaa... Kau memang menyebalkan huft!" bentak Taesoon sambil duduk di kursi penumpang disebelah kursi Jin mengemudi.

Jin menatap wajah Yoongi yang pucat pasi itu dari kaca spion dalam.

"Uhm... Siapa namamu?" tanya Jin kepada Yoongi.

"Uh? Aku? Ah.. Min Yoongi..." sahut Yoongi, masih dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Yoongi-sshi.. Akan kujelaskan semuanya kepadamu, untuk saat ini tenanglah sejenak..." sahut Jin yang hanya diiringi anggukan kepala Yoongi.

"Yaishh, oppaaaa! Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan! Jalang itu hanya perlu meninggalkan Taehyungie!" Taesoon terus menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan, memaki Yoongi dengan kata-kata kasar, dan tentu saja Taesoon berkali-kali ditegur oleh Jin atas sikapnya itu.

"Oppaaaa! Kau memang menyebalkan..." gerutu Taesoon.

" _Igo mwoya?_ " teriak batin Yoongi.

* * *

"Oppaaaaaaa~ Keluarkan aku, oppaaaa! Jin oppaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~~~" Taesoon terus berteriak ketika Jin menguncinya dalam sebuah ruangan di dalam klinik kejiwaan miliknya itu.

Jin mengabaikan teriaka Taesoon, ia segera masuk ke dalam ruangan prakteknya. Yoongi sudah menunggunya memberikan penjelasan disana.

"Uhm... Min Yoongi, benar?" tanya Jin ketika mereka duduk berhadapan di ruang praktek Jin.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya, masih dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau baru mengenal Taehyung, betul?" tanya Jin.

"Uhm... Ne..." sahut Yoongi.

"Maaf kalau kau terkejut melihat perubahannya..." sahut Jin.

"Dia itu.. Benar Taehyung kan?" tanya Yoongi dengan wajah kebingungan.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Secara tubuh, itu tubuh Taehyung, namun jiwanya saat ini bukan Taehyung.. Tapi Taesoon..."

"Maksudnya?" Yoongi membelalakan kedua matanya, semakin tidak mengerti.

"Taehyung memiliki masalah kejiwaan... Dan mungkin ia takut menceritakan ini padamu..." jawab Jin.

"Ma... Masalah kejiawaan?" Yoongi semakin kebingungan.

"Dalam tubuhnya, terdapat tiga jiwa. Kim Taehyung, Taesoon, dan V..." sahut Jin, yang tentu saja membuat Yoongi semakin melongo kebingungan.

"Ia mengidap penyakit kejiwaan ini sejak usianya enam belas tahun, tepat setahun setelah kematian orang tua kami... Ah, kenalkan, aku Kim Seokjin, kakak kandung Taehyung..." sahut Jin.

"Ah, iya.. Taehyung pernah bercerita tentang hyeongnya yang bekerja di klinik kejiwaan ini..." sahut Yoongi.

"Ini semua mungkin berawal dari perlakuan burukku kepada Taehyung semasa kami kecil..." sahut Jin.

"Mengapa... Begitu..." gumam Yoongi.

"Taehyung lahir ketika keluarga kami pindah dari Gwacheon ke Daegu... Aku belum bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baruku di Daegu, dan seorang adik lahir ketika aku masih dalam ego membutuhkan kasih sayang kedua orang tuaku. Beda usia kami tiga tahun..." sahut Jin.

Yoongi mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Ia terlahir dengan tubuh yang lemah, waktu kecil ia sering sakit-sakitan sehingga aku sangat membencinya. Kedua orang tuaku terlalu membela dan menjaganya karena ia mudah sakit, membuatku merasa kehilangan perhatian kedua orang tuaku..." sahut Jin lagi.

"Ahhhh..." gumam Yoongi.

"Lalu, ketika kami bersekolah di sekolah dasar yang sama, ia sering dibully oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, dan aku tidak pernah sekalipun membantunya... Karena aku sangat membencinya waktu itu.. Berkali-kali ia menangis meminta pertolonganku ketika dipukuli temannya, namun aku hanya berjalan menjauh mengabaikan rengekannya..." sahut Jin meneruskan ceritanya.

"Sampai suatu hari, yang sangat mengejutkan, tiba-tiba kami dikabarkan bahwa kedua orang tua kami meninggal, kecelakaan... Saat itu Taehyung terus menangis dan aku tidak pernah memberikannya pelukan sekalipun... Kami akhirnya dirawat oleh adik dari appa kami, dan setahun setelah kematian orang tua kami, kondisi Taehyung menjadi seperti ini..." Jin memejamkan matanya, mengingat pertama kali sosok V muncul dihadapannya.

"Saat itu aku baru pulang kuliah, aku melihat Taehyung dalam seragam sekolah SMA nya, tengah dihajar beberapa teman sekelasnya, dan seperti biasa, aku tidak berniat menolongnya... Namun tiba-tiba Taehyung berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya, dan tak lama kemudian ia pingsan sejenak. Ketika teman-temannya mulai cemas dan mengerumuninya, Taehyung membuka matanya, dan tatapan mata itu, tatapan matanya berubah." Jin bergidik mengingat betapa menyeramkan tatapan mata milik V.

"Taehyung tiba-tiba tertawa dalam tawa yang menakutkan, dan entah dengan kekuatan darimana, Taehyung menghajar habis-habisan semua teman sekelasnya itu, dan dengan bibirnya yang dipenuhi darah ia menghampiriku yang masih berdiri terpaku tak jauh dari tempatnya... Dan aku ingat apa yang pertama kali diucapkannya padaku." Jin memejamkan matanya.

"Ia berkata, jadi inikah seorang hyeong yang tidak bisa menjaga dongsaengnya? Hyeong yang berniat membunuh dongsaengnya diam-diam? Cih! Si idiot Taehyung, poor kid... Memiliki hyeong setega dirimu..." Jin masih bergidik mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu itu.

"Aku bertanya kepadanya apa maksudnya dan ia menjawabku sambil menyeringai menakutkan. Ia menjawab, kenalkan, aku V, aku yang akan menjaga tubuh ini mulai sekarang, karena Taehyung yang lemah itu tidak memiliki hyeong yang bisa melindunginya, biar aku yang melindungi tubuh ini! Kau tahu apa arti V? Victory.. Kemenangan... Aku yang akan memenangkan tubuh ini dan menjaganya agar tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghajarku!" Jin menghela nafas sejenak dan menatap Yoongi.

"Itukah saat pertama kali jiwanya terpecah?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kau mengerti masalah kejiwaan?" tanya Jin.

"Aku mahasiswa lulusan psikologi... Dan aku rasa aku mulai mengerti arah ceritamu, hyeong..." sahut Yoongi.

Jin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Itulah pertama kali V muncul... Dan tak lama sesudahnya, sosok Taesoon mulai muncul, dalam balutan busana wanita, dan selalu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Taehyung... Taesoon terus memelukku dan berkata, oppa, katakan pada Taehyungie, aku mencintainya..."

Jin terdiam sejenak, membayangkan betapa menyeramkannya sosok Taesoon ketika pertama kali ia melihatnya, bahkan hingga beberapa menit yang lalu ia melihatnya.

"Sejak itu aku pindah jurusan... Aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang arsitek dan mengambil kuliah jurusan itu, namun setelah melihat sosok V dan Taesoon yang tiba-tiba muncul pada diri seorang Taehyung, aku berkonsultasi dengan seorang dokter kejiwaan dan ia mengatakan masalah beban mental yang selama ini diam-diam dirasakan Taehyung sudah memasuki tahap sangat parah, sampai-sampai jiwanya membelah menjadi beberapa karakter... Dan saat itu juga aku menyadari, ini semua akibat kesalahanku yang membencinya, membuatnya kehilangan sosok seorang hyeong yang seharusnya ada untuk menjaganya.. Dan aku langsung pindah jurusan sampai akhirnya aku bisa membuka klinik kejiwaanku sendiri seperti sekarang ini..." sahut Jin lagi.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Lalu, selama ini ia kesini sebagai pasienmu? Ia cerita padaku katanya ia bekerja disini..."

"Taehyung tidak berbohong, ia memang kusuruh bekerja disini setelah ia lulus dari home schoolingnya.. Sejak karakternya terbelah menjadi tiga, aku dan adik appaku memutuskan untuk membuatnya home schooling daripada bersekolah lalu membuat keributan... Dan setelah ia lulus, aku tidak mengijinkannya melanjutkan kuliah, resikonya terlalu tinggi, jadi aku memintanya bekerja disini, sekaligus sebagai pasienku..." sahut Jin.

"Menurutmu, mengapa bisa terbentuk dua karakter itu dalam dirinya? Aku sudah melihat sosok Taesoon, lalu bagaimana dengan karakter V?" Yoongi benar-benar masih tak habis pikir, apa yang selama ini hanya pernah didengarnya, kali ini terjadi di depan matanya.

"Hmmmm... Setelah kupelajari lebih dalam, karakter V terbentuk akibat kecuekanku tidak pernah mau melindunginya dari pembullyan di sekolahnya sehingga lama kelamaan sosok V terbentuk dalam dirinya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.. Ia menjadi sangat ganas dan brutal ketika menjadi V... Karakternya menjadi sangat pemarah, emosian, egois, namun sangat kuat... " Jin menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mengingat betapa menyeramkannya sosok seorang V.

"Berarti yang malam itu kulihat memang Taehyung... Dalam jiwa seorang V... Tapi mengapa keesokan harinya ia tidak babak belur?" sahut Yoongi.

"Kau pernah melihat V?" Jin menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Ia menghajar seseorang.. Namun keesokannya aku bertemu dengan Taehyung di halte bus dan ia baik-baik saja..."

"Taehyung menutupi luka di keningnya dengan poni lebatnya itu... Dan luka di bibirnya tentu saja tertutup masker..." sahut Jin.

"Aaaaah... Benar! Masker! Ia memang alergi? Atau..." Yoongi menatap wajah Jin.

"Sosok V terlihat sangat jelas di wilayah sekitar sini, dan V menjadi incaran para preman karena ingin balas dendam... Karena itu Taehyung terpaksa memakai masker agar tidak ada yang mengenali wajahnya. Bersyukurlah style mereka sangat berbeda mulai dari pakaian hingga gaya rambut sehingga sebuah masker sudah cukup untuk mengamankan Taehyung dari para preman yang mengincar V... Taehyung itu sangat lemah dan cengeng, ia bisa mati jika berhadapan dengan musuh-musuh V!" jawab Jin.

"Aaaaaaaah... Aku mengerti sekarang... Lalu Taesoon? Mengapa ia bisa terbentuk?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Lack of love..." Jin terdiam beberapa saat lamanya lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Orang tua kami meninggal sangat cepat.. Dan aku sejak ia lahir tidak pernah menyayanginya.. Ia bahkan dibully teman-teman sekelasnya karena ia lemah dan cengeng... Karena itu diam-diam terbentuklah sosok Taesoon... Sosok yang begitu mencintai Taehyung... Sosok yang terbentuk akibat Taehyung membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa benar-benar mencintainya..."

Yoongi terus menatap Jin. "Lalu mengapa Taesoon begitu membenciku?"

"Aku tidak tahu Taehyung sudah mengatakan ini padamu atau belum... Tapi aku rasa Taehyung mencintaimu... Makanya sosok Taesoon begitu membencimu, karena ia tahu bahwa Taehyung mulai jatuh cinta padamu... Dan Taesoon merasa kau adalah saingannya dalam memperbutkan hati Taehyung..."

DEG!

"Tae... Taehyung? Menyukaiku?" Yoongi membelalakan kedua mata kecilnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu atau kau pura-pura bodoh? Kau tidak bisa merasakannya?" Jin menatap Yoongi.

"Aku.. Aku hanya tidak ingin salah tanggap, aku takut aku berpikir ia mencintaiku namun ternyata salah... Karena itu aku jadi ragu apa ia mencintaiku atau hanya nyaman sebagai sahabat..." sahut Yoongi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Taehyung?" Kali ini Jin langsung memberanikan dirinya bertanya.

"Uh? Aku? Uhm... Molla~ Aku.. Uhm.. Merasa nyaman saat bersamanya... Tapi, apakah ini cinta? Aku juga belum memahaminya..." sahut Yoongi.

"Dan setelah kau mengetahui penyakitnya ini, apa kau menjadi takut dekat-dekat dengannya?" Jin kembali bertanya langsung.

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, lalu menatap mata Jin dan menjawab, "Aku... Justru aku jadi sangat ingin menjaganya... Membantunya disampingnya... Agar ia tidak kekurangan cinta yang dibutuhkannya... Aku ingin menemaninya hingga ia bisa pulih... Apa aku aneh?"

Jin tersenyum. "Bagulah kalau kau justru berpikiran seperti ini... Tapi jika kau ingin berada disampingnya, kau harus bersabar menghadapi Taesoon yang bisa kapanpun tiba-tiba muncul dan menjambak rambutmu... Belum lagi sosok V. Kau harus menghadapi V karena V memiliki kekasih bernama Jeon Jungkook..."

"V? Kekasih?" Yoongi kembali bingung.

"V dan Jungkook bertemu di Daegu ketika Jungkook melakukan pertukaran pelajar... Awalnya bagaimana aku juga kurang mengerti, namun tiba-tiba V membawa Jungkook ke rumah kami di Daegu dan memperkenalkan Jungkook sebagai pria yang dicintainya.. Mereka bercinta malam itu di kamar, dan aku sudah menyerah untuk menghentikan tindakan V... Namun tiba-tiba V terbangun sebagai sosok Taehyung, dan Taehyung berteriak histeris melihat apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Jungkook..." jawab Jin.

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi Jungkook?" Yoongi semakin penasaran.

"Awalnya aku rasa mereka bertengkar, namun setiap sosok V muncul ia selalu mendatangi Jungkook, hingga akhirnya aku menjelaskan semua pada Jungkook suatu hari, dan Jungkook cukup aneh juga karena ia justru jadi benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sosok V! Ia bilang kejadian ini sangat keren baginya, dan ia jatuh cinta pada sosok V... Namun Jungkook sangat membenci Taehyung karena Taehyung selalu menjauhi dan memarahi Jungkook..." sahut Jin.

"Ah..." Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya.

"Makanya kami terpaksa pindah ke Busan! Karena Jungkook tinggal di Busan, dan setelah masa pertukaran pelajarnya berakhir, hampir setiap malam V muncul dan melarikan diri ke Busan demi bertemu dengan Jungkook... Taehyung kelelahan setiap pagi ketika ia terbangun dan berada di Busan, karena ia harus kembali ke Daegu.. Karena itu kami terpaksa pindah ke Busan agar V dan Jungkook mudah bertemu..." lanjut Jin.

" _Ia berbohong padaku... Tapi... Bukankah aku juga berbohong padanya? Bahkan kebohonganku jauh lebih parah..._ " gumam batin Yoongi.

"Kalau kau juga mencintai Taehyung, kau harus siap-siap berhadapan dengan Jungkook, V, dan juga Taesoon... Apa kau yakin kau kuat melakukan ini?" Jin mulai memperingatkan Yoongi.

"Entahlah... Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir panjang, hyeong... Aku belum bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu..." jawab Yoongi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku rasa lebih baik kau pulang kan beristirahat dulu, Yoongi-sshi... Nanti kalau Taehyung sudah kembali, akan kuceritakan semua padanya..." sahut Jin.

Yoongi pun berpamitan dengan Jin dan kembali ke rumahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan otaknya terus berpikir keras.

" _Haruskah kuperjuangkan hubunganku dengan Taehyung? Kuatkah aku menghadapi sosok Taesoon dan V yang bisa muncul kapan saja? Bagaimana dengan Jungkook itu? Dan yang terpenting, bagaimana dengan Jimin?_ " Batin Yoongi seperti tengah bertarung dalam menghadapi situasi yang tengah dihadapinya.

* * *

Jin membuka ruangan yang sudah terdengar sangat tenang itu, dan benar saja, Taehyung sudah kembali, terduduk di sudut ruangan sambil menangis memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Mengapa kau menangis, imma?" Jin terkejut melihat tangisan Taehyung.

"Taesoon... Taesoon muncul lagi hyeong? Bukankah aku sedang berkencan dengan Yoongi hyeong tadi? Bagaimana bisa Taesoon muncul? Bagaimana dengan Yoongi hyeong?" Taehyung menatap pasrah ke arah Jin.

Jin duduk di samping Taehyung dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi tadi.

"Jadi, Yoongi hyeong sudah tahu semuanya? Sampai keberadaan V dan juga Jungkook?" Taehyung menatap Jin, wajahnya masih dipenuhi air mata dan ingus di sekitar pipinya.

"Aigoooo~ Lihat betapa berantakan dan mengerikannya dirimu saat ini, imma... Cepat bersihkan dulu wajah dan make up mu! Ganti bajumu... Yaishhhh, aku benar-benar membenci Taesoon..." gerutu Jin.

"Tapi aku tidak membawa bajuku..." Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pakai bajuku dan celanaku, ukuran kita tidak berbeda jauh..." sahut Jin. Jin memang memiliki sebuah lemari pakaian disana karena terkadang ia harus mandi malam di klinik jika ia pulang larut malam.

Taehyung bergegas mengambil pakaian di lemari Jin lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membenahi dirinya.

Namjoon sudah tertawa cekikikan di depan wastafel kamar mandi ketika Taehyung selesai mandi dan merapikan tubuhnya.

"Waeyo, hyeong?" gerutu Taehyung.

"Aku melihatmu dalam sosok Taesoon tadi, ketika kau memukuli Jin hyeong saat Jin hyeong berusaha mengurungmu... Aigooooo~ Yeppudaaaa..." goda Namjoon sambil mencubit kedua pipi Taehyung.

"Yaishhhh~" Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menampis tangan Namjoon.

"Taesoon memang daebak! Hahahaha..." Namjoon tak bisa berhenti tertawa mengingat sosok Taesoon ketika masuk ke klinik tadi.

"Hyeoooonggggg~" Taehyung menggerutu sambil berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

"Aigoo... Jin hyeong memang hebat, ia begitu kuat menghadapi Taesoon dan V..." sahut Namjoon sambil berjalan keluar dari toilet menuju ruang prakteknya.

* * *

"Mengapa kau tidak mengangkat handphonemu tadi?" Jimin bertanya kepada Yoongi ketika sepulang kerja ia mampir ke rumah Yoongi.

"Ada urusan yang kukerjakan dan ternyata baterai handphoneku low, mian Jiminnie..." Yoongi menatap Jimin, memasang muka bersalah.

"Gwenchana... Setidaknya kita sudah bertemu saat ini.. Aku cemas kau kenapa-kenapa hyeong..." sahut Jimin.

"Aku baik-baik saja..." sahut Yoongi sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau sudah makan malam, hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi sama sekali tidak ada nafsu makan karena masih syok memikirkan semua kejadian hari ini.

"Sudah... Kau belum makan?" sahut Yoongi, berbohong agar ia tidak perlu makan malam bersama Jimin.

"Yasudah, aku makan nanti saja di apartementku..." sahut Jimin. "Kau terlihat lelah, hyeong.. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku hanya butuh istirahat malam ini..."

"Ya sudah, istirahat saja hyeong, aku pulang dulu ya..." sahut Jimin.

Jimin memeluk Yoongi, mencium sekilas bibirnya, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Yoongi. "Sampai bertemu besok sore hyeong, aku akan mengajakmu ke sebuah taman yang memiliki danau yang cukup indah dekat apartementku..."

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya dan terus mencoba tersenyum.

Setelah Jimin pulang, Yoongi terus merenung di dalam kamarnya.

" _Ternyata Taehyung juga jatuh cinta padaku... Namun, ia memiliki masalah kejiwaan seperti itu dan aku harus berurusan dengan V, Taesoon, dan juga Jungkook jika aku melanjutkan perasaanku padanya... Belum lagi tunanganku Jimin... Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku harus bagaimana?_ " gumam batin Yoongi.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **TiFFs12 : tuh udah dijelasin sama jin, dan yoongi udah paham semua masa lalu taehyung serta penyakitnya :) hayo jimin-yoongi kenapa sebenernya? makin kedepan akan makin ketauan kok :) terus baca lanjutannya sampe end ya biar kejawab semua pertanyaannya :) masa jarang ff taegi?**

 **Hana : VHope emang unyu tapi TaeGi kaga kalah unyu han XD NAH ITU! IDENYA EMANG DARI SITU wkwkw XD kalo di dramanya, si Jisung kan punya 7 kepribadian, dan salah satu kepribadian dia itu emang ada karakter cewenya, namanya Yuna, trus kepikiran pas bikin ff ini keingetan pas Taehyung di Rookie King dikuncir dua pake sayap peri itu makanya terciptalah karakter Taesoon disini, jadi kalo mau tau bentuk Taesoon disini kayak gimana ya PERSIS kayak Taehyung pas di rookie king itu visualisasinya, imut bgt kan? XD waduh jangan ketawa sendiri ntar dikata gila XD**

 **tae2kyung : annyeong~ salam kenal kyung :) baru liat idmu review ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca dan review ya /bows/ nah disini sekarang yoongi udah tahu semuaaaa tentang taehyung :) kira2 gimana hayo lanjutannya? silakan dibaca sampe end ya ff ini hehehe :) waduh ketawa ketiwi sendiri ati2 dibawa ke rsj/? #abaikan ngakak karena taesoonnya ya? XD btw thx for liking my ff :)**

 **minyoonlovers : seru sekali dramanya :) silakan ditonton :) jeng jeng jeng~ jin menyelamatkan yoongi dari serangan brutal taesoon XD**

 **uciha aya: insya allah ya :) here next chapter, udah agak panjang blm? masih kurang ya? :(  
**

 **auliaMRQ : kalo di dramanya kan 7 kepribadian, nah disini cuma 3 aja, kalo saya bikin 7 ntar bisa jadi 100 chapter/? XD btw salam kenal ya :) kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya ini :) thx udah nyempetin baca dan review ff saya /bows/ iya V masih lebih gampang diatasin daripada Taesoon wkwkw**

 **sueweetiesuga : salam kenal suew :) baru liat idmu review ff saya... thx udah baca dan review ff saya ya /bows/ itu drama emang keren banget sampe menginspirasi saya bikin ff ini :) waduh jadi terharu baca review dari kamu /nangis terharu bareng namjoon/?/ shippernya taegi kah? btw thx thx a lot pujiannya :) semoga kamu terus suka ya sama kelanjutan chapter ff ini sampe end :)**


	7. Chapter 7: YOONGI VS JUNGKOOK

**Title: Kill Me, Heal Me**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Yoongi, Jungkook, Jimin (figuran/? : Hoseok, Jin, Namjoon) #TaeGi #MinYoon #VKook FF**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note:** **(Visualisasi para tokoh sesuai dengan visualisasi mereka yang ada di cover ff)**

* * *

 **"CHAPTER 7 - YOONGI VS JUNGKOOK"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah seminggu berlalu, dan Taehyung tidak pernah lagi menemukan sosok Yoongi di halte bus.

"Apa ia takut padaku? Apa Taesoon benar-benar membuatnya syok dan membenciku?" Taehyung mau menangis rasanya karena merindukan senyuman Yoongi yang sudah seminggu ini tak dilihatnya.

Taehyung berjalan dengan malas-malasan ke dalam klinik kejiwaan milik hyeongnya itu dan duduk di mejanya.

"Kau kenapa terlihat semakin hari semakin tidak bersemangat?" tanya Namjoon ketika melihat Taehyung.

"Aku rasa aku patah hati, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung sambil membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Ah, pria yang dibawa Jin hyeong ke ruangannya minggu lalu?" tanya Namjoon.

Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa kau bilang kau patah hati? Ia takut dengan kepribadianmu yang memiliki tiga karakter ini? Ia tidak bisa menerima keadaanmu?" tanya Namjoon lagi.

"Molla, hyeong~ Ia menghilang sejak hari itu.. Dan aku tidak menemuinya lagi sejak saat itu.." sahut Taehyung.

"Mengapa bukan kau yang menemuinya?" sahut Namjoon.

"Aku.. Menunggu ia yang menghubungiku terlebih dahulu, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung sambil mengernyitkan wajahnya.

Namjoon melihat sepertinya Taehyung tengah menahan sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu agak pucat..." tanya Namjoon.

"V membuat onar lagi semalam.. Lihat ini..." gerutu Taehyung sambil melepaskan maskernya. Ujung bibirnya agak kebiruan.

"Ouch.. Pasti sakit..." Namjoon bergidik melihat luka Taehyung.

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat sembuh ya hyeong?" Taehyung menatap dengan tatapan memelas ke arah Namjoon.

"Minum obatmu secara rutin, dan iklaskan hatimu setiap mengikuti terapi yang diberikan Jin hyeong..." sahut Namjoon.

"Aku jadi seperti orang penyakitan..." gerutu Taehyung.

"Kau memang sakit, Taehyung a.." sahut Namjoon.

"Huftttt~~~~~" Taehyung meniup poninya sambil menghela nafas.

* * *

"Apakah aku harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada Jimin? Tapi bagaimana jika reaksinya menakutkan?" Yoongi bergidik ngeri membayangkan reaksi Jimin jika ia mengatakan seluruh isi hatinya kepada Jimin.

Yoongi sangat ingin berteriak, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah sekalipun mencintai Jimin.

Yoongi ingin berteriak, mengatakan bahwa pertunangan mereka hanyalah karena hubungan bisnis kedua orang tuanya semata dan Yoongi sangat ingin menolaknya namun ayahnya sakit-sakitan dan ia terpaksa menjalankan pertunangan itu karena permintaan ayahnya.

Yoongi bahkan tidak pernah merasakan perasaan lebih kepada Jimin, ia hanya menganggap Jimin tak lebih dari sahabatnya, sahabat dengan status tunangan.

Selama ini setiap bersama Jimin ia selalu menganggap itu bukan kencan tapi jalan-jalan bersama dengan sahabat.

Karena Yoongi tidak pernah sekalipun mencintai Jimin, entah apa alasannya, sebaik apapun perlakuan Jimin kepadanya.

" _Aku harus bagaimanaaaaaaa?_ " teriak batin Yoongi.

Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua bola mata kecil Yoongi, ia merasa sangat frustasi dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Di satu sisi ia sangat mencintai Taehyung, di sisi lain ia sudah bertunangan dengan Jimin, dan di sisi lainnya lagi, Taehyung mengidap penyakit kejiwaan.

Sudah seminggu ini Yoongi belum berani menemui Taehyung, karena Yoongi masih ragu jalan manakah yang harus dipilihnya.

Apakah ia harus memperjuangkan cintanya untuk Taehyung? Atau mengiklaskan dirinya dinikahi oleh Jimin suatu saat nanti?

Atau haruskah ia menghilang dan tidak memilih keduanya?

* * *

Jimin sebenarnya tahu betul bahwa Yoongi tidak pernah mencintainya.

Jimin tahu betul bahwa Yoongi bertunangan dengannya hanya karena ayahnya sakit-sakitan dan Yoongi tidak bisa menolak permintaan ayahnya.

Namun, Jimin benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sosok seorang Min Yoongi sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Jimin ingat betul, empat tahun yang lalu, itulah pertama kali ia dan Yoongi bertemu.

Jimin diajak ayahnya mengunjungi teman SMA ayahnya yang sudah lama tidak ditemui oleh ayahnya itu, katanya ada sebuah bisnis antara mereka sehingga mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk saling bertemu, sekalian reuni.

Saat pertama kali Jimin masuk ke rumah teman ayahnya itu, sesosok pria mungil berkulit putih pucat tengah duduk di sofa sambil membaca sebuah novel.

Dan dari detik itu jugalah, Jimin sudah tertarik pada sosok seorang Min Yoongi.

Mereka pun berkenalan dan entah bagaimana ceritanya, para ayah mereka itu tiba-tiba membicarakan mengenai perjodohan antara mereka berdua, hingga mereka bertunangan setahun yang lalu.

Dari semua sikap, tatapan mata, dan ekspresi Yoongi setiap berduaan dengan Jimin, Jimin tahu betul Yoongi tidak mencintainya.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Jimin sangat mencintai Yoongi, makanya ia berpura-pura tidak mengetahui perasaan Yoongi padanya.

Jimin terpaksa bersikap seolah pertunangan mereka atas dasar saling bukan mencintai, bukan cinta sepihak darinya.

Karena Jimin terlalu mencintai Yoongi, dan tidak rela melepasnya, walau Jimin tahu bagaimana perasaan Yoongi padanya.

* * *

Tepat sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian Taesoon menjambak rambut Yoongi, dan Taehyung belum juga menemui sosok Yoongi selama dua minggu itu.

Yang ditemuinya selalu sosok Jungkook, yang sangat kesal setiap melihat sosok V menghilang dan Taehyung yang muncul.

"V sialan! Ia belum juga puas bermain-main dengan bocah itu..." gerutu Taehyung setiap membayangkan bagaimana tubuhnya dipakai V untuk bercinta dengan Jungkook.

"Apa kau tidak bosan bermain dengan sosok semu dalam diriku itu?" gerutu Taehyung ketika ia dan Jungkook tidak sengaja bertemu di sebuah coffee shop pada suatu siang.

"Uh? Semu? V hyeong itu nyata..." jawab Jungkook dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang..." sahut Taehyung.

"Ara~ V hyeong memberitahuku... Ia bilang padaku si idiot Taehyung mulai jatuh cinta..." jawab Jungkook, masih dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Idiot? Dia yang brengsek! Hanya bisa melukai dan mengotori tubuhku..." gerutu Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung, lalu segera bangun dari kursinya dan duduk tepat disamping Taehyung.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa jatuh cinta, Kim Taehyung... Tidak... Kau tidak berhak jatuh cinta... Selain kepadaku..." sahut pria manis berambut coklat gelap itu sambil memainkan rambut Taehyung yang berwarna coklat muda keemasan.

"Mengapa kau selalu mengatur hidupku seperti ini hanya karena kau mengetahui kelemahanku huh?" gerutu Taehyung.

"Siapa lagi yang bisa menjagamu selain aku?" sahut pria berambut coklat gelap itu sambil tersenyum, memamerkan sederetan gigi kelincinya.

"Kau tidak menjagaku... Kau hanya mempersulit hidupmu dengan berusaha bertahan disisiku, Jeon Jungkook..." sahut Taehyung sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Siapa suruh sisi lainmu jatuh hati padaku huh?" sahut Jungkook sambil mengecup pelan bibir Taehyung, membuat Taehyung refleks membuka kedua matanya.

"Yaish! Jangan pernah menyentuhku!" Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook agar menjauh darinya.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian bangun dari kursi samping Taehyung dan kembali ke kursinya yang berhadapan dengan Taehyung.

"Aku sering berharap, lebih baik kau yang menghilang, agar tubuh ini milik V hyeong seutuhnya..." sahut Jungkook.

"Aku akan rutin menjalani semua terapi dan pengobatan yang Jin hyeong lakukan, kau akan lihat bahwa suatu saat V akan segera menghilang dari hadapanmu... Selamanya..." gerutu Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung. "Aku berharap kau yang menghilang..."

"Pria yang kucintai itu, ia sudah mengetahui keadaan dan rahasiaku... Semua sudah diceritakan Jin hyeong padanya..." sahut Taehyung.

"Aku percaya V hyeong akan tetap mempertahanku... Kita lihat saja nanti..." sahut Jungkook dengan nada arogan.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook.

"Mari kita lihat siapa yang akan menang... Aku? Atau pria pilihanmu..." sahut Jungkook.

* * *

Yoongi akhirnya memberanikan diri sore itu menemui Taehyung di klinik kejiwaan Jin.

Taehyung tercengang melihat sosok mungil yang sangat dirindukannya itu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"Annyeong, Taehyung a..." sahut Yoongi sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Ah, hyeong... Lama tidak melihatmu..." sahut Taehyung dengan wajah begitu ceria melihat sosok yang dirindukannya itu kini ada dihadapannya.

"Ah.. Mian... Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir..." sahut Yoongi.

"Ara~ Aku mengerti hyeong..." sahut Taehyung sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Apa kau tahu dimana alamat Jungkook? Aku rasa aku harus bertemu dengannya..." sahut Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Taehyung membelalakan kedua matanya. "Untuk apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya..." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak dengan wajah kebingungan, lalu menanyakan kepada Jin dimana alamat Jungkook karena hanya V dan Jin yang tahu alamatnya, kemudian ia memberikan alamat Jungkook tersebut kepada Yoongi.

* * *

TING TONG~

Bel rumah Jungkook berbunyi.

"Siapa?" teriak Jungkook dari dalam rumahnya.

Tak ada jawaban.

TING TONG~

Bel rumah Jungkook kembali berbunyi.

Jungkook segera membukakan pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang dengan wajah kebingungan.

Sesosok pria dengan tubuh mungil dan kulit pucat tengah menatapnya.

"Apa kau Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Yoongi.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya, anda siapa?"

"Kenalkan, aku Min Yoongi, pria yang dicintai Kim Taehyung..." sahut Yoongi, membuat Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi dengan ekspresi wajah semakin kebingungan.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **sugawifey : here next chapter :) hayo gimana dong yoongi sama jiminnya? :)**

* * *

 **tae2kyung : wkwkw salam kenal ya kalo gt :) masa ff banyak yg gantung? saya sih sejauh ini selalu menamatkan semua ff saya, karena ketika saya memulai, itu berarti saya harus mengakhiri :) jadi kalo nemu alur tapi belum kebayang endingnya, ga akan saya tulis ffnya, kalo nemu alur trus udah kebayang endingnya bakalan gimana baru saya berani nulis ff itu, walaupun ff berchapter-chapter tapi dari awal saya nulis chapter 1 saya udah tau endingnya mau gimana makanya alhamdulillah sih semua ff saya sejauh ini selalu sampe end :) udah baca ff saya yang "Who Is My True Love" belum? Itu udah end, dan ada VKook nya juga :)**

* * *

 **TiFFs12 : sip :) kalo saya biasanya malah bikin ff yg pairingnya jarang, entah kenapa lebih greget.. kayak NamMin, NamV, NamKook, YoonV, YoonJin, JinKook, YoonSeok, KookGa, NamYoon, JinMin, VHope gitu deh :) here next chapter :)**

* * *

 **uciha aya: coba kamu search "Taehyung Rookie King Ladybug" di google images, nah itulah dandanan Taesoon yang saya maksud, dengan lipstik dan eye shadow serba pink :) trus itu bandonya dianggep aja rambutnya dikuncir dua kecil, nah itulah visualisasi dari Taesoon di ff saya ini :)**

* * *

 **minyoonlovers : hayo, bingung kan mau gimana yoongi nya? :) nanti di chapter selanjutnya ga akan bingung lagi kalau udah tau penjelasan semua tokoh :)**

* * *

 **auliaMRQ : taetae jadi taesoon itu imut :) search aja di google images "Taehyung Rookie King Ladybug", nah kurang lebihnya seperti itulah visualisasi Taesoon di ff saya ini :) nanti di beberapa chapter berikutnya V bakalan ketemu Yoongi kok :) saya udah ngetik sampe chapter 13 tapi masih perlu dirapiin lagi tiap chapternya, makanya tetep akan saya post apdetan chapter FF ini setiap hari senin dan jumat :) iya, salam kenal :)**

* * *

 **white juliette : REI WINTER? ganti idname? lah kok lupa pass? tgl lahir saya aja dipake biar inget terus/? XD taesoon itu sisi feminin taehyung yang suka kamu liat di dunia bangtan XD sempak centil buset ngakak XD jin jones demi taehyung/? XD**  
 **WADUH JANGAN BAPER, NTAR TERBANG (read: baperfly/?)**

 **" _Aduh serius deh aku jadi sebimbang yoongi sekarang._**  
 ** _Disisi lain aku sangat menginginkan "taegi" kejadian, tapi disisi lain kasian juga ke yoongi nya yg harus ngadepin v yg jelas2 cinta mati sama jungkook sampe rela ke busan segala :'(_**  
 ** _Belum lagi nanti ngadepin jungkooknya, belum lagi taesoon si cabe alae/?_**  
 ** _Belum lagi jimin yang begitu mencintai yoongi dengan dalamnya :'(_ " wkwkw bapernya dalem banget rei, sampe2 semua pertanyaan bisa kamu pikirin secara langsung :) Akhirnya saya berhasil bikin reader baper/? XD **

**asli ngakak rei baca review kamu wkwkw XD fansnya gigi kah? XD**

 **" _Intinya aku ngakak bayangin tae pagi2 bangun udah di busan sempaaaak!_**  
 ** _Ibarat kata aku kan di depok, eh pas bangun udah di Surabaya(?) Ngakak woyyy!_ " NAH! itu yang dirasain taehyung disini ketika V seenaknya kabur ke busan demi enaena sama jungkook XD**

 **WAH REI MESUM/? XD kata siapa namjoon diem-diem suka jin? :)**


	8. Chapter 8: YOONGI VS JUNGKOOK PT2

**Title: Kill Me, Heal Me**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Yoongi, Jungkook, Jimin (figuran/? : Hoseok, Jin, Namjoon) #TaeGi #MinYoon #VKook FF**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note:** **(Visualisasi para tokoh sesuai dengan visualisasi mereka yang ada di cover ff)**

* * *

 **"CHAPTER 8 - YOONGI VS JUNGKOOK PT.2"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenalkan, aku Min Yoongi, pria yang dicintai Kim Taehyung..." sahut Yoongi, membuat Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi dengan ekspresi wajah semakin kebingungan.

"Ah... Yang dibilang V hyeong pria berkulit pucat itu? Uhm... Kulitmu benar-benar pucat..." sahut Jungkook dengan gaya arogan.

"Aku sudah berpikir panjang... Dan aku sudah meyakinkan hatiku untuk bertahan disamping Taehyung... Memberikannya semua cinta dan perhatian yang selama ini hilang dari hidupnya..." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, menatap balik ke arah Yoongi, kemudian menjawab, "Ah, kau mengajakku bersaing? Memperebutkan Taehyung dan V? Kau yakin? V hyeong jauh lebih kuat, Yoongi-sshi... Kau tidak akan bisa mendepakku begitu saja..."

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan V, yang kudengar ia memang kuat, tapi aku yakin aku bisa membuat Taehyung sembuh dan sosok V akan segera menghilang dari dalam dirinya..." sahut Yoongi dengan nada penuh percaya diri.

"Silakan mencoba..." jawab Jungkook dengan ekspresi acuh tak acuh.

"Aku pamit dulu... Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa tubuh itu bukan hanya milikmu mulai saat ini..." sahut Yoongi.

Jungkook menatap punggung Yoongi yang berjalan menjauh dari rumahnya.

"Sial!" Jungkook menendang pintu rumahnya. "Dia arogan sekali, cih! Aku tak sabar melihatnya berhadapan dengan V hyeong!"

* * *

"Yaishhhhhhh~ Min Yoongi, kau sudah gila!" teriak Yoongi dari dalam kamarnya, merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Urusanmu dengan Jimin saja belum selesai, berani-beraninya kau mendatangi rumah Jungkook?" gerutu Yoongi, terus meruki dirinya yang entah darimana mendapatkan keberanian untuk berbicara seperti itu kepada Jungkook.

Yoongi menjambaki rambutnya sambil terduduk di atas kasurnya. "Pabo! Pabo! Pabo!"

"Bagaimana caraku menjelaskan ini semua kepada Jimin?" sahut Yoongi sambil menatap keluar jendela kamarnya.

Keadaannya semakin kacau akhir-akhir ini karena rasa cintanya kepada Taehyung justru semakin hari semakin menguat.

Dan Yoongi benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara yang baik dan sopan untuk menjelaskan ini semua kepada tunangannya itu.

"Bagaimana jika Jimin benar-benar marah besar? Bagaimana reaksi appa jika aku mengatakan untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini sementara Jimin mengamuk?" gumam Yoongi sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Yoongi kembali teringat akan kondisi ayahnya yang sakit-sakitan itu.

Yoongi mengambil foto keluarganya yang diletakkan disamping kasurnya, lalu memandangi foto itu.

TES~

Air mata Yoongi menetes membasahi foto yang dipegangnya.

"Appa... Bogoshipo..." gumam Yoongi sambil menghasup tetesan air mata yang menetes di foto itu.

"Semoga kondisimu semakin membaik, appa..." sahut Yoongi sambil tiduran di kasurnya, memeluk foto itu, seolah ia tengah tidur dengan memeluk sang ayah.

* * *

"Hyeong, untuk apa Yoongi hyeong menanyakan alamat Jungkook menurutmu?" tanya Taehyung ketika ia tengah makan malam bersama Jin di dalam apartement mereka.

"Molla~ Tadi kau tidak bertanya padanya?" Jin menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku terlalu senang karena melihatnya lagi, makanya otakku kacau... Dan semua pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan padanya tak ada satupun yang keluar dari mulutku..."

"Yaishhhh~ Pabo jinjja..." sahut Jin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, pasrah kepada kelakuan bodoh dongsaeng satu-satunya itu.

"Kira-kira ada apa ya hyeong?" Taehyung terus terlihat berpikir sambil memainkan sendok di tangannya.

Dan tiba-tiba ia kembali berteriak kesakitan.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~"

"Yaishhh, Kim Taehyung! Sadarlah!" Jin berusaha menyadarkan Taehyung namun terlambat.

Tatapan mata itu sudah berubah.

"Si brengsek V..." gumam batin Jin.

"Ehem..." Tubuh yang kali ini bernama V itu meregangkan otot-otot lehernya.

"Aku harus merapikan tubuhku dari dandanan norak si idiot itu..." gumamnya sambil berjalan ke kamar.

"Aku pikir, gayamu yang lebih norak..." gerutu Jin mendengar ucapan V.

V menatap tajam ke arah Jin. "Kalau kau masih ingin hidup, tutup mulutmu!"

V segera berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Taehyung.

Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit bagi V untuk merapikan dandanannya. V style.

"Yaisssh! Kau mau kemana? Jangan buat onar lagi, brengsek!" gerutu Jin.

V menatap tajam ke arah Jin. "Tidak bisakah mulutmu itu kau tutup rapat-rapat? Suaramu sangat berisik!"

"Jangan buat onar lagi!" Jin berusaha menghalangi V namun justru wajah Jin dipukul dan tubuh Jin dilempar ke atas sofa oleh V.

"Argggghhh~" gumam Jin sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

V segera berjalan keluar dari apartement, menuju ke rumah Jungkook.

"Yaisssshhhh, bocah brengsek!" gerutu Jin.

* * *

TING TONG~

Bel rumah Jungkook berbunyi, dan Jungkook tahu betul siapa yang ada di depan pintunya.

"V hyeoooooong, bogoshipoooo~" teriak Jungkook sambil langsung melompat ke pelukan V setelah ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu agak lama... Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku mulai kesulitan untuk menidurkan sisi seorang Taehyung... Yaishhh~ Ini pasti karena Jin sialan itu terus melakukan terapi kepada Taehyung!" gerutu V.

"Sudah hyeong, jangan marah-marah... Mau kemana kita malam ini?" sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi sangat ceria.

"Aku sedang tidak mood melakukan apapun, entahlah... Rasanya moodku sedang kacau... Haruskah aku bermalam di rumahmu saja?" tanya V dengan senyuman menggodanya.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, menampilkan sederetan gigi kelinci manisnya itu. "Oke, call~"

Jungkook menarik tangan V masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang memang kosong itu karena Jungkook hanya tinggal sendirian, kedua orang tuanya bekerja di luar negeri dan Jungkook harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Korea sehingga ia memilih tinggal sendiri disana.

Ketika pintu rumah tertutup, V langsung mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga terpepet ke tembok, kemudian V segera memiringkan kepalanya dan melumat kasar bibir Jungkook tanpa membiarkan Jungkook bernafas.

Ini yang paling disukai Jungkook dari V. Jungkook suka semua perlakuan kasar V saat bercinta dengannya.

Kini mulut dan lidah V mulai turun, menjilati dan menghisapi leher Jungkook, membuat bercak-bercak merah terlihat cukup banyak di leher Jungkook.

Tangan V mulai membuka kaos yang dipakai Jungkook, lalu V mulai menggerayangi tubuh Jungkook sambil terus melumat bibir merah milik Jungkook itu.

V terus melumat bibir Jungkook sambil mendorong tubuhnya hingga jatuh tepat di atas sofa.

V kini mulai membuka bajunya, dan senyuman mengerikan itu mulai terbentuk di wajah V, senyuman yang seolah berkata bahwa ini saat baginya untuk menghabisi tubuh Jungkook semalaman itu.

V benar-benar membuat Jungkook kewalahan dengan permainannya malam itu, hingga kepuasan yang luar biasa dirasakannya.

Setelah selesai bercinta, Jungkook langsung memeluk erat tubuh V.

"V hyeong, kau bisa kan berjanji padaku, bahwa kau tidak akan melepaskanku? Kau tidak akan menghilang?" tanya Jungkook dengan puppy eyes di wajahnya.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, bunny?" V menatap wajah Jungkook.

"Pria berkulit pucat itu menemuiku dan menantangku, ia berkata bahwa ia akan membuatmu menghilang sehingga tubuhmu ini hanya akan menjadi milik Taehyung seorang, dan itu berarti aku tak akan pernah bisa menyentuh tubuh ini lagi..." gerutu Jungkook.

V mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook, lalu mengecup keningnya dan berkata, "Tenanglah, aku tak akan membiarkan pria berkulit pucat itu mendekati Taehyung.. Ia akan habis jika bertemu denganku..."

"Janji, hyeong?" Jungkook menyodorkan jari kelingking kanannya ke wajah V.

V melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking Jungkook. "I promise you, bunny~"

Dan tak lama kemudian mereka berdua tertidur lelap.

Keesokan paginya ketika terbangun dari tidurnya, Taehyung berteriak memaki-maki Jungkook, karena mereka berpelukan dalam kondisi tanpa busana.

Ya! V sudah menghilang dan Taehyung yang muncul kali ini!

"Yaishhhh! Kau dan V benar-benar mengotori tubuhku!" bentak Taehyung sambil menendang tubuh Jungkook hingga Jungkook terjatuh dari kasur.

"Yaisssh! Tak bisakah kau membiarkan V hyeong bertahan lebih lama? Aku tak pernah mendapatkan kecupan selamat pagi dari V hyeong karena kau selalu muncul di pagi hari!" gerutu Jungkook.

"Ciuman selamat pagi? Cih! Menyentuhmu saja aku jijik! Dasar murahan..." gerutu Taehyung.

"Murahan? V hyeong bahkan memperlakukanku seperti seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya, yang hanya boleh disentuh olehnya!" Jungkook tidak terima dengan perkataan Taehyung.

Dan tentu saja, adu mulut antara Taehyung dan Jungkook pun kembali dimulai.

* * *

Hari minggu yang sangat cerah itu membuat Jimin sejak pagi hari sudah mendatangi rumah tunangannya untuk mengajaknya jogging bersama.

Yoongi masih belum menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semua isi hatinya kepada Jimin, karena itulah Yoongi masih menuruti keingingan Jimin dan mereka berdua pun jogging bersama pagi itu.

Jimin selalu tersenyum setiap memandang wajah Yoongi, dan Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum balik ke arah Jimin karena tak tahu lagi harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Ayo hyeong, kita istirahat dulu~" sahut Jimin sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan di taman tempat mereka jogging.

"Ne, Jiminnie~" sahut Yoongi sambil duduk disamping Jimin.

"Udaranya sangat cerah pagi ini~ Whoaaaa~" sahut Jimin sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Keringatmu sangat banyak..." sahut Yoongi sambil mengambil tissue dari sakunya, kemudian Yoongi mulai mengelap keringat di wajah Jimin.

Jimin membuka matanya, menatap wajah Yoongi sambil tersenyum. "Gumawo, hyeong~"

Yoongi tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Jimin segera mengambil posisi duduk, berhadapan dengan Yoongi, dan mereka mulai berbincang-bincang sambil sesekali tertawa bersama.

Sesekali Jimin mencubit pelan hidung tunangannya itu. "Aigoo~ Mengapa kau sangat manis, hyeong?"

Yoongi tersenyum. "Tanyakan pada orang tuaku, imma~ Hehehe~"

Tiba-tiba Jimin menyentuh lembut kepala Yoongi. "Ada rumput di rambutmu hyeong~"

"Ah~ Gumawo, Jiminnie~" sahut Yoongi lagi sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Jimin. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum menghadapi Jimin, sambil terus memikirkan bagaimana cara yang baik untuk menyatakan seluruh isi hatinya kepada Jimin.

Dan ternyata semua kejadian itu terlihat oleh seseorang.

Sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia diam-diam merekam semua kemesraan Yoongi dan Jimin yang dilihatnya itu.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan mencoba menantangku... Kau sudah punya pacar dan masih menginginkan Taehyung hyeong? Dasar pria murahan... Akan kutunjukkan ini semua kepada si idiot itu~" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum puas.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **sugawifey : hayo gantung kali ga part ini? XD here next chapter :)**

 **minyoonlovers : hehehe :) kita lihat saja bagaimana kelanjutannya :)**

 **tae2kyung : oalah ada yang kayak gitu toh? saya malah ga ngeh... hmmm... kenapa bisa gitu ya? maksudnya, aneh aja kalo bikin cerita eh tau2 ga ditamatin gitu... hmmm...**

 **TiFFs12 : nih apdet lagi :) hayo, mau jimin yang patah hati apa taehyung yang patah hati? /smirk/?/ wkwkw hubungan terlarang XD ya intinya kadang lebih greget aja karena sebenernya kalo diperhatiin di acara2 bangtan, moment2 langka ini ada tapi jarang, jadi begitu dibuat ff ya agak greget gimana gitu waks**

 **white juliette" rei winter kim XD halo mrs kim, saya mr kim XD gigi hadid siapa? baru denger O_O kalo saya fansnya AOA, Black Pink, Apink, SISTAR, Kim Sohyun, Park Shinhye, Lee Sungkyung, Suzy, BTS, SJ, 2PM, sama Shinhwa XD BUSET TRISAM wkwkw XD gapapa dek, imajinasimu luar binasah :) orang tua gila itu, anaknya di yaoi in wkwkw XD tuh jimin mau ga diajak kawin/? /ngomong sama layar/**


	9. Chapter 9: YOONGI, JIMIN, TAEHYUNG PT1

**Title: Kill Me, Heal Me**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Yoongi, Jungkook, Jimin (figuran/? : Hoseok, Jin, Namjoon) #TaeGi #MinYoon #VKook FF**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note:** **(Visualisasi para tokoh sesuai dengan visualisasi mereka yang ada di cover ff)**

* * *

 **"CHAPTER 9 - YOONGI, JIMIN, TAEHYUNG PT.1"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung tercengang melihat rekaman di handphone milik Jungkook.

"Ba.. Bagaimana kau memperoleh ini?" Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook segera berlari ke apartement Taehyung segera setelah ia merekam semua kejadian yang dilihatnya di taman dekat rumahnya itu.

"Tadi pagi, aku tak sengaja melihat mereka di taman, dan mereka terlihat begitu mesra, makanya dengan sangaaaat baik hati kurekamkan ini untukmu..." sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi acuh tak acuh, padahal hatinya tengah berteriak kegirangan.

" _Habislah kau, Min Yoongi~_ " rutuk Jungkook dalam hati.

"Kau yakin kau masih berniat mempertahankannya? Pria yang kau cintai itu tengah bermesraan dengan pria lain, Kim Taehyung~" sahut Jungkook dengan senyuman sinisnya.

"Ini pasti salah paham..." sahut Taehyung.

"Kalian selesaikan saja masalah ini berdua, aku hanya berusaha menunjukkan padamu apa yang tadi baru saja kulihat~" sahut Jungkook sambil berjalan keluar dari apartement Taehyung dan Jin.

Taehyung terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha mencerna apa sebenarnya yang baru saja dilihatnya di handphone Jungkook.

* * *

Jimin mengajak Yoongi menonton bioskop setelah mereka jogging bersama.

Jimin mandi di rumah Yoongi dan meminjam baju Yoongi karena memang mereka ukuran tubuhnya tidak berbeda jauh.

Setelah Jimin selesai mandi, Yoongi mandi dan mereka pun bersiap-siap untuk menuju ke gedung bioskop dekat apartement Jimin.

"Nanti sepulang nonton, kita makan di restaurant di apartementku ya, hyeong... Makanan disana lumayan enak, aku rasa kau pasti akan menyukainya..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Oke~ Kau saja yang atur semua, aku seperti biasa akan mengikuti susunan acara yang sudah kau buat..."

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo, kita ke bisokop sekarang~" sahut Jimin sambil menggandeng lengan tunangannya itu.

Memang, selama mereka berkencan, semua selalu Jimin yang mengatur, karena Yoongi selalu berkata ia oke-oke saja mengikuti semua ajakan Jimin.

Sebenarnya, alasan utamanya adalah karena Yoongi memang tidak memiliki gambaran apapun untuk berkencan dengan Jimin, makanya ia meminta Jimin yang mengatur semuanya.

Namun, bukankah ketika ia bersama Taehyung, ia bisa mengajak Taehyung makan siang bersama? Karena itulah Yoongi semakin yakin bahwa ia lebih memilih Taehyung daripada Jimin.

Dan Yoongi masih kebingungan harus bagaimana membahas ini semua dengan Jimin.

Setibanya di bioskop, mereka membeli tiket dan sebuah popcorn caramel serta dual kaleng cola.

"Filmnya baru dimulai setengah jam lagi~ Kita menunggu di lobi dulu atau di dalam? Kali ini harus kau yang menjawab ya, jangan bilang terserah~" sahut Jimin.

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya sejenak, berpikir.

"Di dalam juga tidak apa-apa..." sahut Yoongi setelah berpikir beberapa saat lamanya.

Yoongi mulai mengantuk karena kelelahan jogging tadi pagi jadi ia berpikir bahwa menyandarkan kepalanya di dalam studio bioskop adalah hal yang nyaman.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam studio dan duduk sesuai nomor kursi yang tertera di tiket.

"Ah~ Nyamannyaaaa~" sahut Yoongi sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi.

Jimin tersenyum melihat ekspresi yang sangat manis yang terlihat di wajah tunangannya itu.

Mereka berbincang-bincang sejenak, dan tangan Jimin menggenggam erat tangan Yoongi.

Tak terasa setengah jam berlalu.

Lampu bioskop mulai mati, dan film pun diputar di layar besar yang ada dihadapan Yoongi dan Jimin.

Sekitar setengah jam setelah film dimulai, Jimin merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Yoongi, karena tangan Yoongi yang ada dalam genggamannya terasa melemas.

Jimin menoleh kesamping menatap Yoongi, dan benar saja, Yoongi sudah tertidur sangat lelap.

Jimin segera melepaskan jaket merah Yoongi yang dipinjamnya tadi sehabis mandi.

"Aigoooo~ Yoongi hyeong... Ia selalu tertidur setiap menonton denganku..." sahut Jimin sambil menyelimuti tubuh Yoongi dengan jaket itu.

Jimin bukannya lanjut menonton film yang tengah diputar, ia malah duduk menyamping, menyenderkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi sambil menatap wajah tunangannya yang tengah tertidur itu.

" _Aku berharap wajahmu ini yang bisa kulihat di setiap pagi ketika aku membuka mata dari tidurku..._ " gumam Jimin dalam hatinya.

" _Tapi... Apakah itu mungkin? Apakah kau mau menikah denganku sementara kau tidak mencintaiku, hyeong?_ " gumam hati kecilnya lagi.

Jimin terus memperhatikan betapa manisnya wajah tunangannya ketika tertidur seperti itu dan tak terasa film yang diputar sudah selesai dan lampu bioskop mulai menyala.

Yoongi terbangun karena cahaya lampu. Dan ia terkejut ketika membuka kedua mata kecilnya, karena Jimin ternyata sedang menatapnya.

"Sudah puas tidurnya hyeong? Hehehehe~" goda Jimin sambil tertawa.

Yoongi merasa malu karena tertidur lagi. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia tertidur ketika menemani Jimin menonton film di bioskop.

"Mian, Jiminnie~" Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya.

CUP!

Sebuh kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi Yoongi.

"Gwenchana~ Kau kan memang selalu tertidur setiap kita di bioskop... Sebegitu nyamankah bangku bioskop sampai kau jadikan kasurmu hyeong? Hehehe..." Jimin tertawa dan menggoda Yoongi.

Yoongi memajukan bibirnya. "Mian~"

"Gwenchana~" sahut Jimin sambil mengacak pelan poni Yoongi. "Ayo kita keluar hyeong~"

* * *

"Taehyung a~ Cepat kau kirimkan data-data ini ke apartement milik Bang Shi Hyuk... Tadi ia meneleponku, meminta dikirimkan beberapa data tentang perkembangan kejiwaan anaknya yang ditangani Namjoon..." sahut Jin.

"Ini kan hari minggu, hyeong~" gerutu Taehyung.

Taehyung memang malas keluar apartement setiap weekend karena ia agak takut berpapasan dengan preman-preman yang mengincar V.

"Yaishhh~ Dia kan pasien vvip, kita harus memberikan pelayanan terbaik untuknya..." sahut Jin.

"Kau minta Namjoon hyeong saja yang mengirimkan kesana..." sahut Taehyung.

"Namjoon sedang keluar kota dengan keluarganya, nanti malam baru kembali... Cepat sana pakai maskermu... Bawa saja mobilku kalau kau malas naik bus..." sahut Jin.

"Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba V atau Taesoon muncul saat aku membawa mobilmu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ah~ Benar... Huft... Yasudah kau naik taxi saja, ini ongkosnya.." sahut Jin sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan dengan malas ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengganti baju.

"Hati-hati di jalan... Semoga saja kau kembali dengan selamat kesini..." sahut Jin ketika Taehyung memakai sepatunya.

Taehyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan malas lalu berjalan keluar.

* * *

Jimin dan Yoongi sudah tiba di apartement tempat Jimin tinggal.

Yoongi pernah berkata, ia tidak mau masuk ke dalam apartement Jimin karena ia takut ketinggian, makanya semenjak kepindahannya ke Busan, Yoongi belum pernah sekalipun mendatangi apartement Jimin.

Dan itulah sebabnya Jimin menyewakan rumah untuk Yoongi, bukan apartement.

"Apartementnya sangat bagus..." Yoongi terbelalak ketika masuk ke dalam gedung apartement itu karena bangunannya sangat luas dan tinggi, dan interior dalam apartement pun sangat indah.

"Makanya aku betah disini~ Kamarku di lantai 23, kau mau kesana?" goda Jimin, karena ia tahu betul Yoongi tidak akan mau naik ke atas.

"Neo micheoseo?" sahut Yoongi sambil menendang pelan kaki Jimin.

Jimin tertawa melihat reaksi tunangannya.

"Ayo hyeong kita ke restaurantnya..." sahut Jimin sambil menarik tangan Yoongi.

"Untung restaurantnya di lantai dasar~" sahut Yoongi.

Setibanya mereka di restaurant itu, Jimin memesan beberapa makanan.

"Aku yakin kau juga pasti suka rasanya, hyeong~" sahut Jimin.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Mari kita lihat nanti~"

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang dan mereka mulai makan.

"Whoaaaa~ Jinjja jinjja masshita~" sahut Yoongi sambil menatap wajah Jimin dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Benar kan? Sangat enak~ Aku sering makan sendirian disini kalau lapar di malam hari karena mereka buka dua puluh empat jam~ Makanya aku sangat senang bisa mengajakmu makan disini kali ini~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi jadi merasa bersalah karena ia jarang mau diajak makan malam bersama semenjak ia jatuh cinta kepada Taehyung.

Mereka makan malam sambil berbincang beberapa hal tentang kedua orang tua mereka, dan setelah selesai makan, Jimin bersiap mengantar Yoongi kembali ke rumahnya.

"Ayo, waktunya mengantarmu pulang~" sahut Jimin sambil menggandeng tangan Yoongi.

Dan ketika mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan menuju pintu lobi utama, sesosok pria yang sudah mencuri hati seorang Min Yoongi terlihat turun dari taxi dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung.

Mereka berpapasan tepat di depan pintu lobi utama.

Taehyung yang baru saja mau masuk, dan Yoongi yang baru saja mau keluar sambil bergandengan dengan Jimin.

"Yoongi... Hyeong..." Taehyung menatap bingung ke arah Yoongi dengan ekspresi terkejut karena melihat Yoongi bergandengan tangan dengan pria lain. Dan pria itu adalah pria yang tadi dilihatnya bersama Yoongi di rekaman handphone yang ditunjukkan Jungkook!

Yoongi refleks melepaskan genggaman tangan Jimin di tangannya.

"Taehyung a..." Ekpresi Yoongi juga menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat terkejut dengan pertemuan mereka yang sangat tak terduga di apartement itu.

Jimin yang paling kebingungan ketika melihat ekspresi Yoongi dan Taehyung.

"Dia.. Siapa, hyeong?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap kebingungan ke arah Yoongi.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **minyoonlovers: here next chapter :) hayo, penasaran lagi kaga sama lanjutannya? :)**

 **auliaMRQ : hayo gimana kira2 lanjutannya nih lia? :)**

* * *

 **Note: Saran saya, selama baca ff ini dari awal sampe end ntar, supaya makin dapet feel perubahan dari Taehyung jadi V nya, sambil baca FF ini coba sambil dengerin MP3 Ost. Drama Kill Me Heal Me yang "Hallucination - Jang Jae In" deh :) Biar makin greget gitu bacanya :)**

 **Thx a lot banget banget buat semua support, masukan, pujian, dan semangatnya ya :)  
**

 **Btw, FF ini udah saya bikin sampe end :) Akan tamat di chapter 14 :) Silakan dipantengin sampe end ya :) Dan saya lagi garap FF penggantinya yang judulnya "Our Youth - VHope** ** **VMin** NamJin YoonSeok KookMin" :)**

 **Untuk yang ngikutin FF saya yang "A SHY LOVE", FF itu juga udah saya bikin sampe tamat di chapter 7 dan saya lagi garap FF penggantinya yang judulnya "ONCE AGAIN, CAN I? - #TaeJin #VMin #NamJin #YoonJin" :)**

 **Ada juga FF terbaru saya yang based on lagu SO FAR AWAY di Mixtape Yoongi, One Shoot udah end, judulnya "DREAM, DONT FAR AWAY! - HopeGa NamYoon FF" silakan dibaca ya :)**

 **Dan ada 1 FF baru lagi, baru saya post prologuenya sih.. "YOU ARE PRETTY, MY BLONDE! - NamJin YoonMin" silakan dibaca juga prologuenya dan ditunggu kelanjutannya ya :)**

 **SEKALI LAGI, SELAMAT MEMBACA~ KEEP READING SAMPE END AND SEE U IN MY OTHER FF :) JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA :) /deep bows/**


	10. Chapter 10: YOONGI, JIMIN, TAEHYUNG PT2

**Title: Kill Me, Heal Me**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Yoongi, Jungkook, Jimin (figuran/? : Hoseok, Jin, Namjoon) #TaeGi #MinYoon #VKook FF**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note:** **(Visualisasi para tokoh sesuai dengan visualisasi mereka yang ada di cover ff)**

* * *

 **"CHAPTER 10 - YOONGI, JIMIN, TAEHYUNG PT.2 "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoongi... Hyeong..." Taehyung menatap bingung ke arah Yoongi dengan ekspresi terkejut karena melihat Yoongi bergandengan tangan dengan pria lain.

Yoongi refleks melepaskan genggaman tangan Jimin di tangannya.

"Taehyung a..." Ekpresi Yoongi juga menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat terkejut dengan pertemuan mereka yang sangat tak terduga di apartement itu.

Jimin yang paling kebingungan ketika melihat ekspresi Yoongi dan Taehyung.

"Dia.. Siapa, hyeong?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap kebingungan ke arah Yoongi.

"Nanti kujelaskan, Jiminnie~" sahut Yoongi sambil menatap wajah Taehyung.

"Kau..." Taehyung kehabisan kata-kata karena tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

"Mian, Taehyung a~ Akan kujelaskan nanti kepadamu..." sahut Yoongi.

"Dia siapa, hyeong?" Jimin semakin penasaran ada hubungan apa antara tunangannya dan pria asing dihadapannya itu.

"Jiminnie, bisakah kau ke kamarmu saja sekarang? Nanti akan kujelaskan semua..." sahut Yoongi, karena ia merasa ia harus mengatakan kebenarannya kepada Taehyung makanya ia meminta Jimin kembali ke kamarnya.

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya. "Mengapa aku yang harus pergi dari sini?"

"Kumohon kali ini dengarkan permintaanku.. Bukankah aku selalu mendengarkanmu selama ini?" sahut Yoongi.

Tatapan Yoongi terlihat serius. Sangat serius. Dan ini pertama kalinya Jimin melihat Yoongi seperti ini.

"Baiklah... Jangan lupa hubungi aku..." sahut Jimin.

Jimin menatap sejenak ke arah Taehyung, lalu ia berjalan menuju lift untuk kembali ke ruangan apartementnya.

Kini tinggal kedua pria itu, Taehyung dan Yoongi, berdiri berhadapan.

"Ada yang ingin kujelaskan kepadamu, Taehyung a..." sahut Yoongi.

Namun tiba-tiba Taehyung memegang kepalanya dan memekik kesakitan.

Yoongi langsung panik dan segera merangkul tubuh Taehyung. Ia belum pernah melihat perubahan karakter dalam tubuh Taehyung makanya ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi.

Taehyung terus berteriak kesakitan hingga beberapa orang mengerumuninya.

Dan tiba-tiba tatapan mata itu sudah berubah. "Cih~ Aku ada disini... Aku terpaksa harus berjalan dengan style si idiot itu sebelum aku kembali ke apartement untuk mengganti baju dan merapikan make upku!" sahutnya.

"Tae... Taesoon?" Yoongi membelalakan kedua matanya, ia masih trauma menghadapi Taesoon.

"Ia sudah baik-baik saja, terima kasih semuanya.." sahut Yoongi segera kepada kerumunan orang-orang disekitar mereka, lalu segera menarik tangan Taehyung berjalan keluar dari apartement, karena Yoongi takut semua orang melihat karakter Taesoon.

Setelah mereka keluar dari gedung apartement itu, Yoongi menatap pria dibelakangnya itu.

"Taesoon a~ Kumohon jangan bertingkah aneh dulu sekarang... Ayo kita kembali dengan tenang ke apartementmu... Dimana alamat apartementmu? Atau kita harus ke klinik Jin-sshi?" Yoongi panik melihat perubahan karakter dihadapannya itu.

"Taesoon? Jika aku Taesoon aku pasti sudah langsung berteriak dan menjambakmu..." sahut sosok dihadapan Yoongi itu dengan nada sinis.

Yoongi tercengang. "Lalu? Kau..."

Belum sempat Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sosok tampan dihadapannya itu membuka masker yang dikenakannya. "Kenalkan, aku V~ Ini pertemuan pertama kita, benar?"

" _Dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah Taehyung tanpa maskernya... Dan ia terlihat semakin tampan jika melepaskan maskernya..._ " gumam hati kecil Yoongi, ia lupa bahwa sosok Taesoon yang dilihatnya dulu juga tanpa masker, namun dipenuhi make up berwarna pink di mata dan bibirnya.

V tersenyum menyeringai dan memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap Yoongi dari ujung rambutnya sampai ujung kakinya.

"Selera si idiot itu boleh juga..." sahut sosok yang kini bernama V itu sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Ah... Jadi kau yang bernama V? Bukankah seharusnya kau muncul di malam hari? Ini masih sore..." sahut Yoongi.

"Aku muncul setiap si idiot Taehyung berada di titik paling lemahnya... Karena aku sosok yang kuat... Setiap Taehyung menyerah dalam hidupnya, atau merasa kalah, aku akan segera muncul dengan mudahnya.. Gumawo, karena sudah membuat Taehyung berada di titik lemahnya, sehingga aku bisa muncul dengan mudah~" sahut V sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Mengapa ia berada di titik lemahnya saat ini?" Yoongi tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan V.

"Bukankah kau berjalan dengan pria lain? Si idiot Taehyung pasti menyangka kau sudah meninggalkannya dan memilih pria itu, makanya rasa percaya dirinya menurun jauh, dan itulah kesempatan terbaik bagiku untuk muncul~" sahut V lagi dengan gaya coolnya.

"Taehyung bukan idiot, berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu..." sahut Yoongi dengan nada geram.

"Cih~ Kau berusaha membelanya? Ah benar~ Aku sudah dengar dari Jungkook kalau kau menantangnya dan bermaksud menghilangkanku... Kau pikir kau sehebat itu?" Tatapan V menatap Yoongi dengan sangat tajam.

Yoongi agak ketakutan melihat tatapan Taehyung yang biasanya lembut kini menatapnya, dengan sosok yang bernama V, menatapnya setajam dan sesadis itu.

Tapi Yoongi berusaha menutupi ketakutannya. Bukankah ia sudah memutuskan untuk memilih Taehyung? Ini adalah salah satu kesempatan baginya untuk mulai memahami semua karakter yang ada pada tubuh Taehyung.

"Aku sudah memutuskan memilih Taehyung, dan aku akan membuatnya pulih seutuhnya.. Bukankah Taehyung menjadi seperti ini karena kekurangan perhatian dan cinta? Jika semua itu kuberikan padanya, bukankah seharusnya semua berakhir?" sahut Yoongi, berusaha terlihat kuat di hadapan V agar V tidak menindasnya.

V geram mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

V mencengkram kerah kemeja yang dipakai Yoongi. "Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau jalan dengan pria lain dan kau bilang kau akan memberikan cinta kepada Taehyung? Ternyata kau pria murahan seperti ini? Cih~"

Yoongi menampis tangan V. "Lepaskan aku! Sosok semu sepertimu tidak seharusnya menggunakan tubuh Taehyung yang berharga itu untuk menyakiti orang lain..."

DUG!

V melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi Yoongi, membuat sedikit darah mulai keluar dari sudut bibir Yoongi. "Semu? Kau berani bilang aku semu?"

Yoongi merintih kesakitan.

"Cih~ Kau dan Taehyung sama-sama lemah... Kalian seharusnya menghilang saja!" bentak V.

Yoongi menahan sakitnya dan kembali dengan berani menatap Taehyung. "Bukankah tubuh itu terlahir dengan nama Kim Taehyung? Di akta kelahiran, kartu keluarga, hingga kartu identitas, semuanya diatasnamakan Taehyung. Dan kau baru muncul ketika Taehyung berusia belasan tahun.. Lalu? Menurutmu, kau bukan sosok semu?"

"Kau berani melawanku, huh?" V mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yoongi.

"Apa luka di wajahmu masih kurang bagimu?" V mulai meregangkan otot jari-jarinya. "Haruskah kutambahkan lagi pukulanku?"

Yoongi, dengan menahan segala ketakutannya, menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata Taehyung. "Aku merasa sangat sedih melihatmu... Kau terbentuk karena sisi lemah Taehyung, itu berarti kau terbentuk karena Taehyung... Ia yang membentukmu lalu kau berusaha menyingkirkannya? Bukankah itu menyedihkan? Sebegitu besarkah keinginanmu untuk merebut tubuh Taehyung?"

Tatapan V semakin tajam menatap Yoongi dan wajah mereka semakin berdekatan.

Debaran jantung Yoongi semakin tidak karuan, entah karena wajah tampan milik Taehyung dihadapannya itu atau karena rasa takutnya kepada sosok V.

"Kau memang luar biasa... Aku tarik kata-kataku kalau kau lemah..." bisik V tepat dihadapan Yoongi.

"Aku mohon, berhentilah menjadi sosok yang sok kuat... Setiap kau menghajar preman-preman itu, mereka akan mengincar tubuh ini untuk membalas dendam, dan Taehyung yang jadi merasa ketakutan karenanya..." sahut Yoongi.

"Kau bahkan berani memerintahku?" V terus menatap wajah Yoongi yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dihadapannya itu.

"Jangan membuat keonaran... Bukankah sosok V terbentuk untuk melindungi Taehyung yang kau katakan sebagai sosok yang lemah? Namun apa yang kau lakukan selama ini justru bukannya melindungi Taehyung namun mencelakakannya secara tidak langsung..." sahut Yoongi.

V tersentak mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

" _Bukankah sosok V terbentuk untuk melindungi Taehyung yang kau katakan sebagai sosok yang lemah? Namun apa yang kau lakukan selama ini justru bukannya melindungi Taehyung namun mencelakakannya secara tidak langsung..._ "

V, entah mengapa, merasa kata-kata Yoongi barusan ada benarnya.

"Jadi, kumohon berhentilah membuat onar dan menimbulkan bahaya untuk Taehyung..." Belum sempat Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibir V sudah menempel di bibirnya.

CUP!

Yoongi membelalakan kedua matanya, terkejut dengan ciuman yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja tubuh yang tengah mencium Yoongi itu terjatuh ke tanah, tak sadarkan diri.

Yoongi segera berjongkok dan menepuk-nepuk pipi V, berusaha menyadarkannya, dan tak lama kemudian matanya terbuka, namun tatapannya kembali berubah.

"Yo... Yoongi hyeong?" sahut sosok yang sudah kembali menjadi Taehyung itu.

"Taehyung?" tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Huft... Syukurlah..." Yoongi langsung terjatuh dalam posisi duduk dan menghela nafas panjang, melepaskan semua ketakutannya ketika menghadapi V tadi.

* * *

Jimin terus berusaha menghubungi nomor handphone Yoongi namun nomornya tidak dapat dihubungi.

Memang sejak tadi ketika mereka makan bersama, baterai handphone Yoongi sudah lowbat dan tak lama kemudian handphonenya mati karena kehabisan baterai sehingga Jimin tidak bisa menghubunginya.

"Siapa pria itu sebenarnya? Mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak?" gumam Jimin sambil berjalan mondar mandir di dalam kamarnya.

Jimin kembali mengingat ekspresi keduanya saat terkejut tadi.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh..." gumam Jimin lagi.

"Lalu, mengapa justru Yoongi menyuruhku pergi duluan? Bukannya mengajakku keluar menuju parkiran agar aku mengantarkannya pulang? Mengapa ia memilih berbicara kepada pria itu terlebih dahulu?" Pikiran Jimin semakin tak karuan.

"Yoong hyeong~ Cepatlah hubungi aku..." sahut Jimin sambil terus berjalan mondar mandir sambil menggenggam handphonenya, entah kepada siapa ia berbicara.

* * *

Taehyung dan Yoongi sudah duduk berhadapan di sebuah coffee shop yang berada tak jauh dari apartement tempat Jimin tinggal.

Ketika Taehyung sadarkan diri tadi, ia segera masuk terlebih dahulu mengantarkan dokumen kepada Bang Shi Hyuk, salah satu direksi pengelola apartement itu, sesuai pesan Jin, karena ia bisa dimarahi habis-habisan jika tidak mengantarkan dokumen itu segera.

Setelah itu, Yoongi mengajaknya bicara empat mata, dan merekapun menuju coffee shop terdekat.

"Tadi siapa yang muncul? Taesoon?" tanya Taehyung ketika mereka selesai memesan minuman.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya.

Taehyung terbelalak. "V?"

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ah, pantas saja ada luka di bibirmu! V memukulmu?" Taehyung membelalakan kedua matanya ketika menyadari ada luka di sudut bibir Yoongi.

"Gwenchana..." Yoongi bingung apakah ia harus menceritakan atau tidak bahwa V bahkan menciumnya. Yoongi bahkan sangat bingung mengapa V tiba-tiba menciumnya!

Yoongi terlihat terus menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia masih merasakan sentuhan bibir V, yang sama saja artinya bahwa itu bibir Taehyung, di bibirnya.

"Bibirmu sakit, hyeong? Mengapa kau terus menggigitnya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Uhm.. Gwenchana..." Yoongi masik bingung harus menceritakan atau tidak, namun tiba-tiba Taehyung membahas mengenai Jimin.

"Uh... Pria itu... Kekasihmu, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba, membuat Yoongi tersadar bahwa ia mengajak Taehyung tadi karena ingin menjelaskan semuanya kepada Taehyung.

"Uh... Itu yang ingin aku ceritakan... Pria itu... Tunanganku..." sahut Yoongi.

"Uhuk!" Taehyung tersedak mendengar ucapan Yoongi. "Tu.. Tunangan?"

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

Taehyung langsung terlihat sangat lemas dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku sampai selesai, jangan selemah itu, V akan muncul dengan mudahnya jika kau dalam kondisi sangat lemah..." sahut Yoongi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Taehyung menatap Yoongi.

"V tadi mengatakan semuanya kepadaku..." sahut Yoongi. "Itulah sebabnya ia paling sering muncul di malam hari menurutku.. Karena malam hari kondisi tubuhmu sangat lelah setelah beraktivitas seharian, dan itu berarti tubuhmu dalam kondisi sangat lemah, sehingga karakter V begitu mudah mengambil alih tubuhmu..."

"Mengapa kau paham masalah seperti ini, hyeong?" Taehyung kebingungan.

"Aku belum bercerita padamu? Aku ini dulu mahasiswa jurusan psikologi, makanya aku mengerti sedikit banyak mengenai masalah kejiwaanmu..." jawab Yoongi.

"Aaaaah..." Taehyung membuka lebar mulutnya sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kembali ke masalah pria tadi. Park Jimin namanya... Ia memang tunanganku tapi aku sedikitpun tidak pernah mencintainya.." sahut Yoongi.

"Bertunangan tapi tidak mencintai? Maksudmu hyeong?" Taehyung kembali memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Orang tua kami yang menjodohkan kami... Ayahku dan ayahnya bersahabat sejak lama, dan mereka baru kembali bertemu lagi setelah beberapa tahun tidak berjumpa. Ayah Jimin membawa Jimin ke rumahku ketika ia dan ayahku reunian, dan kami menjadi sahabat seperti kedua orang tua kami..." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung terus mendengarkan tanpa bicara apa-apa.

"Tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba ayahku dan ayahnya menjodohkan kami.. Ayahku sudah mulai sakit-sakitan sejak tahun lalu, itulah alasan mengapa akhirnya aku terpaksa menerima pertunangan ini... Karena aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan ayahku yang sedang sakit-sakitan..." lanjut Yoongi.

"Ah... Jinjja, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi inilah kenyataannya... Selama aku berkencan dengannya, aku selalu menganggap bahwa kami adalah sepasang sahabat yang sedang jalan-jalan bersama... Apalagi Jimin begitu baik padaku... Makanya aku selalu kesulitan untuk mengatakan dengan jujur padanya bahwa aku ingin menolak pertunangan ini..."

"Lalu... Bagaimana perasaanmu sebenarnya kepadaku? Uh.. Maksudku, aku rasa kau sudah tahu kan dari Jin hyeong mengenai perasaanku.. Uh... Padamu..." Taehyung berbicara sedikit terbata-bata karena merasa sedikit malu untuk mengutarakan perasaannya.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya, "Aku sudah dengar dari Jin hyeong... Tentang Jungkook juga, dan tentang alasan kepindahanmu ke Busan ini..."

"Maaf aku berbohong padamu tentang alasan kepindahanku kesini..." sahut Taehyung.

"Aku juga berbohong padamu.. Aku pindah kesini karena Jimin memang kelahiran Busan dan tinggal di apartement itu... Selama setahun kemarin kami menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dan aku lebih nyaman dengan itu karena aku tidak perlu sering-sering bertemu dengannya, tapi entah kenapa dia mulai memintaku pindah ke Busan agar ia bisa sering menemuiku, dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya karena ayahku juga memintaku pindah ke Busan.. Makanya aku pindah kesini.." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung kembali membuka lebar mulutnya. "Aaaaah~"

"Dan aku jatuh cinta padamu... Sejak pertama kali bertemu di taman itu? Atau sejak pertemuan kedua kita di halte bus? Saat kau tertidur di bahuku... Entahlah... Waktu kau menendang kaleng dan mengenai kepalaku di taman sore itu, saat itu aku berpikir kau sangat tampan... Dan setelah kita saling berkenalan ketika kita pertama kali naik bus bersama, aku jadi sering memikirkanmu... Aneh kan?" sahut Yoongi sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ia juga merasa malu harus mengutarakan perasaannya.

Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Jadi... Kau juga menyukaiku?"

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Makanya, aku menghilang cukup lama dari hadapanmu, karena aku bingung aku harus bagaimana... Aku jatuh cinta padamu, dan aku juga tahu kau juga mencintaiku.. Tapi, ada Jimin yang sudah berstatus sebagai tunanganku... Dan aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya... Apalagi, masih ada Jungkook, Taesoon, dan V yang harus kuhadapi jika pada akhirnya aku bisa bersamamu dan menyelesaikan hubunganku dengan Jimin..."

"Aaaaah~ Jadi itu alasannya mengapa kau menghindariku beberapa minggu kemarin?" sahut Taehyung.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Fiuuuh~ Syukurlah... Aku pikir kau tidak bisa menerima masalah kejiwaan yang sedang kualami ini..." sahut Taehyung.

"Masalah itu, sedikit banyak aku juga takut... Bagaimana aku harus menghadapi Taesoon dan V yang bisa tiba-tiba muncul kapan saja tanpa ditebak... Namun setelah berpikir panjang, justru aku semakin ingin bersamamu... Aku berharap kehadiranku disisimu bisa menyembuhkanmu dari masalah kejiwaanmu itu..." sahut Yoongi.

"Jinjja hyeong?" Taehyung menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Jinjja~ Tapi... Aku masih bingung bagaimana harus menceritakan ini semua kepada Jimin..."

Taehyung kembali terlihat lemas ketika Yoongi menyebut nama Jimin. "Ah, benar..."

* * *

Yoongi sudah kembali ke rumahnya, dan langit sudah gelap.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, dan Yoongi masih belum berani menghubungi Jimin.

Yoongi masih sangat bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan ini semua kepada Jimin.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Yoongi langsung mencharger handphonenya, namun belum berani ia nyalakan karena ia tahu pasti Jimin sedang berusaha menghubunginya.

Yoongi terus mondar mandir dalam kamarnya, kebingungan harus menjelaskan dengan cara yang bagaimana agar Jimin dapat memahami situasi ini dengan baik.

Yang sangat Yoongi takutkan adalah, Jimin tidak bisa menerima ini semua, dan berdampak buruk, entah bagi dirinya, atau bagi kesehatan ayahnya.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?" gumam Yoongi.

Dan tiba-tiba senyuman Taehyung melintas di benaknya.

"Baiklah~ Demi Taehyung, dan demi kebaikan Jimin, mungkin sudah saatnya bagiku untuk memberitahukan kebenaran ini kepada Jimin..." sahut Yoongi sambil menyalakan handphonenya, bersiap menghubungi Jimin.

 **.**

TBC

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **minyoonlovers : poor jimin? or...? please wait for the next chapter bcoz everything will be revealed in the next chapter :)**

 **sugawifey : wkwkw ini taegi kan :)**

 **auliaMRQ : V muncul, tapi ketemu Yoongi bukan Jimin XD**

 **white juliette : waduh jangan campur aduk ntar jadi gado-gado/? XD rated M mulu nih wkwkw XD iya coba bayangin taehyung melek mata eh lagi berduaan di kasur sama jungkook tanpa busana sementara taehyung kaga ada rasa apapun ke jungkook XD ngamuk2 ala vkook wkwkw kita kaga berpisah sayang, kan masih ada banyak ff saya yang lain #modusmintadibacafflainnya wkwkw btw poor jimin? atau...? silakan tunggu next chapternya ya soalnya next chapter sedikit banyak bisa ngubah pola pandang kita tentang taegi dan minyoon ini :) btw ngakak saya baca "ps" nya XD**


	11. Chapter11:BROKEN HEART VS FIGHT FOR LOVE

**Title: Kill Me, Heal Me**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Yoongi, Jungkook, Jimin (figuran/? : Hoseok, Jin, Namjoon) #TaeGi #MinYoon #VKook FF**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note:** **(Visualisasi para tokoh sesuai dengan visualisasi mereka yang ada di cover ff)**

* * *

 **"CHAPTER 11 - BROKEN HEART VS FIGHT FOR LOVE "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi dan Jimin duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah rumah makan yang tak jauh letaknya dari rumah Yoongi.

Jimin sudah tak sabar ingin segera mendengar penjelasan dari mulut Yoongi, namun entah mengapa ada perasaan yang tidak enak yang dirasakannya saat itu.

"Bibirmu kenapa hyeong?" tanya Jimin ketika melihat ada luka kecil di sudut bibir Yoongi.

"Uh~ Gwenchana... Uhm..." Yoongi menggembungkan pipi kanannya, bingung bagaimana menjelaskan bahwa Taehyung dalam karakter V lah yang menonjoknya.

"Pasti sakit..." sahut Jimin.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Sedikit~"

"Pria tadi yang menonjokmu?" sahut Jimin tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Yoongi.

" _Memang tangan pria tadi yang menonjokku namun dengan karakter yang berbeda.. Haruskah kukatakan seperti itu? Aku pasti terlihat mengada-ada~ Sudahlah, abaikan saja masalah luka ini.._ " gumam hati kecil Yoongi.

"Lupakan masalah luka ini , Jiminnie~ Bukankah ada hal penting yang harus kita bahas saat ini?" Yoongi, dengan mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya, mulai bersiap membahas mengenai hubungannya dengan Jimin, tunangannya.

"Ah... Benar... Pria tadi... Siapa dia?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Harus kumulai darimana, Jiminnie?" tanya Yoongi, bingung darimana ia harus menjelaskan dan bagaimana cara menjelaskannya agar Jimin tidak marah padanya.

"Terserah padamu hyeong..." sahut Jimin, menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata Yoongi. Firasat buruk sudah menyerang dirinya sejak mereka berpapasan di lobi tadi.

"Uhm..." Yoongi masih kebingungan, kata-kata apa yang harus digunakannya agar Jimin dapat mengerti maksud yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Bicaralah, semuanya.. Aku tidak akan berkomentar sepatah katatpun hingga ceritamu selesai..." sahut Jimin, berusaha meyakinkan Yoongi bahwa ia sudah siap mendengar penjelasan Yoongi.

"Aku... Pria itu... Aku... Aku mencintainya, Jiminnie... Aku.. Mencintainya..." sahut Yoongi. Kedua bola matanya tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata, lega karena berhasil mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada Jimin, dan sedih karena tidak tega harus melukai Jimin yang sebaik itu padanya.

Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya, namun sesuai janjinya, ia tidak bersuara sedikitpun, menunggu Yoongi melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya ketika hari pertama aku pindah ke kota ini... Dan saat itu entah mengapa... Aku sangat terkesan... Dengan sosoknya..." sahut Yoongi sambil menghapus air matanya.

Jimin sangat ingin membantu menghapus air mata Yoongi, namun ia menahannya, lagi-lagi menunggu Yoongi menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Di pertemuan kami yang kedua, kami mulai berbincang-bincang, dan ternyata ia sangat menyenangkan.. Dan.. Ia sama-sama berasal dari Daegu... Dan sejak saat itu, aku sering menunggunya di halte yang sering didatanginya.. Untuk sekedar bertemu dengannya... Dan aku baru sadar... Bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta... Jatuh cinta.. Padanya..." Lagi-lagi air mata Yoongi menetes ketika bercerita kepada Jimin.

Sedikit demi sedikit, jantung Jimin terasa tengah disayat-sayat oleh cutter yang sangat tajam. Dadanya terasa sesak, namun ia menahan perasaannya.

Jimin terdiam. Menunggu semua isi hati Yoongi mengalir keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dan ternyata... Taehyung.. Pria itu... Ia juga mencintaiku..."

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, menahan agar air matanya berhenti mengalir, lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Namun, kami tidak mungkin bisa bersama... Karena ada kau... Sebagai tunanganku... Dan aku bingung... Harus bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini semua kepadamu... Karena sebenarnya..."

Yoongi terdiam lagi, menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya lalu menghembuskannya, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang menjadi point terpenting dalam pembicaraan mereka saat itu.

Sesuatu yang Yoongi yakin akan sangat melukai hati Jimin. Namun jika ia tidak jujur saat itu, maka ia tidak lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk mengutarakan semua perasaannya terhadap Jimin selama ini.

"Sebenarnya... Aku... Aku tidak pernah... Sekalipun... Mencintaimu... Jiminnie..." Yoongi langsung menundukkan kepalanya setelah kata-kata itu terucap dari mulutnya.

Dan tentu saja, air mata mengalir deras, sangat deras, dari kedua bola mata kecil Yoongi.

"Mianhae, Jiminnie... Jinjja... Jinjja mianhae... Jinjja mianhae..." sahut Yoongi sambil terisak dalam tangisnya.

Air mata mulai menggenang di kedua bola mata Jimin yang hanya bisa terduduk diam menatap Yoongi.

"Aku menerima pertunangan ini... Karena appa... Kau tahu kan bagaimana kondisi appaku? Aku mana mungkin menolak permintaannya yang sedang sakit-sakitan itu..." sahut Yoongi lagi, masih dalam isak tangisnya.

"Aku selalu... Selalu berusaha mencoba... Mencoba mencintaimu... Setelah menerima pertunangan ini, aku selalu berpikir... Untuk belajar.. Mencintaimu... Jinjja... Namun, aku selalu gagal... Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu... Bahkan hingga saat ini..." sahut Yoongi lagi dengan wajahnya yang sudah dibanjiri air mata.

TES...

Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua bola mata Jimin. Namun Yoongi tidak melihatnya, karena Yoongi terus berbicara sambil menunduk dan menangis, tak berani menatap Jimin.

"Kau begitu baik terhadapku, Jiminnie... Kau begitu menyayangiku, dan aku tahu itu... Tapi, aku tidak pernah bisa... Menganggapmu.. Lebih dari sahabat... Karena itu, aku.. Aku membenci diriku.. Membenci dirimu yang tak bisa mencintaimu.. Membenci diriku... Yang sangat jahat kepadamu..." Isak tangis Yoongi semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dan air mata semakin deras pula menetes dari kedua bola mata Jimin.

"Selama ini, bohong kalau kubilang aku tidak bahagia bersamamu... Semua waktu.. Yang sudah kita habiskan berdua.. Selama ini... Aku sangat menghargainya... Dan semua senyumanku padamu... Itu semua tulus... Karena aku memang nyaman bersamamu.. Namun hanya sebatas sebagai sahabat... Tak kurang dan tak lebih..." sahut Yoongi lagi.

Detik itu juga Jimin merasa lega, karena akhirnya Yoongi bisa mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya. Dan disaat bersamaan, Jimin merasa begitu terluka, melihat Yoongi ternyata begitu tersiksa dengan pertunangan ini.

Jimin bisa melihat dari isak tangis Yoongi, dari bagaimana Yoongi mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya saat itu, bahwa selama bersama Jimin, Yoongi menahan banyak luka dalam hatinya.

Dan tentu saja, Jimin juga terluka, karena ternyata dugaannya selama ini memang terbukti benar. Bahwa pria yang sangat dicintainya itu sama sekali tidak pernah mencintainya. Bahkan pria itu justru jatuh cinta pada pria lain yang baru ditemuinya.

Takdir. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melawan takdir. Jika Yoongi memang ditakdirkan untuk mencintai Taehyung, maka keberadaan Jimin selama ini disisi Yoongi memang tidak akan ada artinya. Karena Yoongi bukanlah takdir Jimin.

"Aku benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai sahabat terbaikku, sahabat terbaik kedua setelah Hoseok... Dan karena aku menyayangimu sebagai seorang sahabat, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk.. Untuk jujur padamu... Akan semua perasaanku padamu... Mianhae, Jiminnie.. Jeongmal mianhae..." sahut Yoongi lagi sambil terus terisak.

Air mata sangat sulit dihentikan Yoongi, karena ia sungguh tidak rela harus menyakiti Jimin seperti ini. Namun, jika terus membohongi Jimin, bukankah itu juga berarti ia semakin melukai Jimin?

Jimin terlalu baik bagi Yoongi untuk dilukainya terus menerus, makanya Yoongi memutuskan menyelesaikan semuanya saat itu.

"Apa aku sudah boleh bicara, hyeong?" tanya Jimin sambil menghapus air mata dari wajahnya.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya, masih sambil menangis dan menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tega melihat ekspresi Jimin setelah mendengar semua isi hatinya.

"Gumawo, hyeong... Karena sudah jujur kepadaku.. Seperti ini..." sahut Jimin sambil berusaha agar air matanya tidak mengalir dihadapan Yoongi.

Jimin tidak ingin air matanya akan semakin menambah beban untuk Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jimin.

" _Mengapa ia berterima kasih? Bukankah seharusnya ia marah padaku?_ " bisik hati kecil Yoongi.

"Gumawo... Karena sebenarnya aku memang berharap kau bisa mengutarakan semua perasaanmu yang sejujurnya kepadaku selama ini..." sahut Jimin.

"Maksudmu?" Yoongi berusaha menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap Jimin.

"Seharusnya, aku yang meminta maaf padamu.. Karena ini semua terjadi karena keegoisanku... Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu... Dan aku begitu bahagia mendengar kabar pertunangan kita... Dan tanpa memperdulikan perasaanmu, aku mengiyakan pertunangan ini, membuatmu terpaksa harus ikut mengiyakan pertunangan ini..." sahut Jimin sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di bawah meja, menahan agar air matanya tidak menetes.

"Bukankah ini permintaan kedua orang tua kita?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Jimin.

"Sebenarnya dari awal aku tahu, bahwa jika aku menolak pertunangan itu, maka pertunangan itu dapat dibatalkan, hyeong. Keputusan ada di tanganku, karena appa tidak pernah memaksaku, ia hanya bertanya, dan jika aku menolak, ia akan mengabaikan idenya itu.. Namun aku begitu egois, karena aku sangat mencintaimu... Jadi aku mengatakan pada appa, bahwa aku setuju dan meminta appa mengusahakan agar pertunangan itu dapat benar-benar terlaksana.." sahut Jimin, yang tentu saja membuat Yoongi sangat terkejut.

"Jadi, kau yang meminta, bukan kedua orang tua kita?" tanya Yoongi. Wajahnya masih dibasahi air mata.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Ide itu memang dari kedua orang tua kita, namun keegoisanku yang membuatnya terlaksana... Karena aku begitu ingin memilikimu, tanpa menyadari bahwa memaksamu bukan berarti aku bisa mendapatkanmu..."

Yoongi berusaha mencerna setiap kata-kata Jimin.

"Karena itu, berhentilah merasa bersalah... Sesungguhnya, aku yang paling bersalah dalam masalah ini... Dan seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf padamu, bukan kau yang meminta maaf padaku..." sahut Jimin, masih menahan tangisnya.

"Dan aku sangat bersyukur, karena akhirnya kau mau jujur kepadaku akan semua perasaanmu.. Selama ini aku berpura-pura tidak menyadari perasaanmu, karena aku menunggu kau yang lebih dulu mengutarakan semuanya padaku, hyeong... Untung saja kau akhirnya buka suara, sebelum hubungan kita memasuki jenjang pernikahan dan semakin membebanimu..." sahut Jimin lagi.

"Jiminnie..." sahut Yoongi sambil menghapus air mata dari wajahnya. "Karena semua sudah jelas, dan kita sama-sama bersalah dalam masalah ini... Bisakah kita... Mengakhiri... Pertunangan ini? Mianhae, jinjja... Tapi aku rasa aku sudah ... Tidak sanggup lagi... Melanjutkan pertunangan ini..."

Jimin mengangguk pelan. "Aku yang akan menjelaskan semua kepada orang tua kita... Aku yang memulai, itu berarti aku yang harus menyelesaikannya... Kau tidak marah kan padaku, hyeong?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak marah, karena aku juga bersalah kepadamu... Kalau begitu, bisakah kita kembali menjadi sahabat? Karena aku memang nyaman bersamamu, sebagai sahabat... Aku tidak ingin masalah ini membuat persahabatan kita lenyap begitu saja..."

"Aku butuh waktu, hyeong.. Beri aku waktu untuk menenangkan perasaanku yang tidak bisa memilikimu... Beri aku waktu untuk bernafas, tanpa melihatmu dihadapanku, sampai aku bisa melupakanmu... Karena akan sangat berat bagiku jika tetap ada disampingmu.. Aku akan sangat sulit melupakanmu jika kau masih ada disampingku, hyeong..." pinta Jimin.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Mianhae, Jiminnie..."

"Setelah aku bisa mengatur perasaanku dengan baik, aku akan mencarimu, dan muncul lagi dihadapanmu sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik... Semoga jika saat itu tiba, kita berdua sama-sama dalam keadaan yang bahagia... Kau tetap bisa tinggal di rumahmu itu sampai masa kontraknya habis tahun depan... Atau kau mau kembali ke Daegu?" sahut Jimin.

"Aku rasa lebih baik jika aku kembali ke Daegu..." sahut Yoongi sambil menghapus semua air mata yang ada di wajahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pria bernama Taehyung itu? Bukankah kau mencintainya? Ia tinggal di Busan kan?" tanya Jimin.

"Ah, benar... Taehyungie..." sahut Yoongi pelan.

Jimin lagi-lagi menghela nafas dan berusaha mengatur agar tangisnya tidak terlihat di mata Yoongi. "Tinggalah disana sampai masa kontraknya habis tahun depan... Aku toh tidak akan menggunakan tempat itu untuk apapun..."

"Gwenchana? Aku benar-benar sangat jahat ya, Jiminnie?" sahut Yoongi menatap Jimin, air mata menggenangi mata Yoongi namun ia berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisnya.

Jimin tersenyum simpul. "Sudah kubilang, ini semua berawal dari keegoisanku, jangan meminta maaf lagi, hyeong..."

Dan malam itu menjadi malam terakhir mereka berstatus sebagai tunangan, karena malam itu juga Jimin segera menghadap kepada ayahnya dan meminta membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Yoongi, dan malam itu juga Jimin pergi meninggalkan Busan, pergi ke Los Angeles dan memegang perusahaan milik keluarganya yang ada disana.

Tetap tinggal di Korea akan membuatnya sulit melupakan Yoongi, karena itu Jimin memilih untuk pindah ke Los Angeles dan memulai kehidupan barunya disana. Melupakan kenangan pahitnya di Korea.

* * *

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian malam itu dimana Yoongi dan Jimin mengakhiri hubungan pertunangan mereka..

"Hyeong... Mengapa kau rasanya agak berubah akhir-akhir ini? Kau seperti memikirkan sesuatu setiap bersamaku? Gairahmu bahkan tidak seperti dulu..." gerutu Jungkook yang merasa akhir-akhir ini perlakuan V padanya tidak seperti V yang biasanya begitu mencintai dan menikmati tubuhnya.

"Molla, Bunny... Aku rasa efek obat si brengsek blonde itu mulai bekerja, atau entahlah apa alasannya tapi aku juga merasa aneh akhir-akhir ini.." sahut V sambil mengancingkan kemejanya, sementara Jungkook masih dalam keadaan telanjang bulat, memeluk tubuh V dari belakang.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan agar si bodoh Kim Taehyung bisa menghilang dan membiarkanmu saja yang memegang kendali atas tubuh ini?" sahut Jungkook sambil terus meletakkan kepalanya di bahu V.

" _Aku merasa sangat sedih melihatmu... Kau terbentuk karena sisi lemah Taehyung, itu berarti kau terbentuk karena Taehyung... Ia yang membentukmu lalu kau berusaha menyingkirkannya? Bukankah itu menyedihkan? Sebegitu besarkah keinginanmu untuk merebut tubuh Taehyung?_ "

Ucapan Yoongi tiba-tiba melintas di benak V.

"Hyeong~ Mengapa kau hanya diam saja, huh?" Jungkook agak terganggu karena V terlihat termenung dan mengabaikan ucapannya.

" _Jangan membuat keonaran... Bukankah sosok V terbentuk untuk melindungi Taehyung yang kau katakan sebagai sosok yang lemah? Namun apa yang kau lakukan selama ini justru bukannya melindungi Taehyung namun mencelakakannya secara tidak langsung..._ "

Ucapan Yoongi itu kembali melintas di benak V.

Dan kejadian itu kembali muncul di benak V, ketika ia mencium Yoongi, dan sosoknya menghilang sesudah itu, dan tubuh itu kembali diambil alih oleh Taehyung.

"Hyeoooooong~ Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Adakah yang lebih penting bagimu selain aku, huh?" Kini amarah Jungkook mulai timbul karena merasa V mengacuhkannya saat itu.

V merasa terganggu dengan amarah Jungkook yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang lebih penting darimu bagiku?" sahut V dengan nada dingin sambil mendorong tubuh Jungkook agar tidak menyentuh punggungnya.

"Hyeong..." Jungkook terkejut, ini pertama kalinya V membentak Jungkook sejak mereka berpacaran.

V menatap Jungkook sangat tajam, membuat Jungkook bergidik ngeri.

"Apa kau pikir kau segalanya bagiku? Dulu mungkin iya, namun apa kau pikir kau akan selalu menjadi segalanya untukku? Jaga hatimu agar jangan merasa sombong dengan perlakuan padamu selama ini!" bentak V, membuat air mata Jungkook menetes.

"Hyeong... Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu..." sahut Jungkook sambil mulai menangis.

V menatap Jungkook.

"Maaf, kali ini aku tidak dalam mood untuk menghapus air matamu ataupun menghiburmu..." sahut V sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Jungkook, berjalan keluar dari rumah Jungkook, membiarkan Jungkook menangis sendirian dalam kamarnya.

V mengendarai motornya sekencang mungkin sambil terus berteriak, memaki dirinya sendiri.

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI DENGANKU?!" teriak V sekencang-kencangnya sambil mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

* * *

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya.

Tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit.

Rasa nyeri menjalari sekujur tubuhnya.

Ia memandang berkeliling.

"Kamar rumah sakit? Mengapa aku disini?" tanya hati kecil Taehyung.

Tak lama kemudian Jin mendekati Taehyung. "Kau sudah sadarkan diri, bodoh?"

"Uh? Aku dimana hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

"Arghhh... Tubuhku nyeri semua rasanya hyeong.. Aku kenapa?" sahut Taehyung lagi.

"Bersyukurlah kau selamat... Aku rasa V yang berbuat ulah... Melihat dandananmu tadi saat ditemukan tergeletak di jalan, itu V style..." jawab Jin.

"Maksudnya?" Taehyung kebingungan.

"V sepertinya mengendarai motor terlalu kencang dan menabrak pohon di tepi jalan, untung saja tidak ada luka yang sangat parah atau membahayakanmu... Kepalamu bocor sedikit tapi sudah dijahit oleh pihak rumah sakit... Sekarang hanya tinggal rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhmu karena terpelanting ke tanah..." jawab Jin sambil menggenggam tangan Taehyung tiba-tiba.

TES~

Dan air mata yang terasa hangat itu menetes ke tangan Taehyung yang tengah digenggam oleh Jin.

"Hyeo.. Hyeong...?" Taehyung membuka lebar kedua matanya menatap satu-satunya hyeong yang dimilikinya itu menangis dihadapannya.

"Untung saja kau selamat, bodoh~ Bagaimana jika V melakukan hal-hal yang lebih mengerikan kedepannya? Bagaimana jika aku harus kehilanganmu karena ulahnya? Ini semua salahku... Ini semua salahku... Yang mengabaikanmu..." sahut Jin sambil terisak dalam tangisnya.

Ini pertama kalinya Taehyung melihat Jin menangis setelah Jin menjadi dokter jiwa.

"Gwenchana, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung, berusaha menenangkan Jin.

"Seandainya... Seandainya aku tidak mengabaikan keberadaanmu waktu itu... Pasti.. Pasti kau tidak akan seperti ini..." sahut Jin lagi dalam isak tangisnya.

Kedua mata Taehyung mulai basah. Dan air mata itu menetes dari kedua bola mata Taehyung.

Air mata bersyukur karena menyadari betapa besar rasa sayang Jin untuknya, air mata bersyukur karena Jin menyadari kesalahannya di masa lalu, dan air mata terluka karena melihat hyeong satu-satunya itu menangis karena dirinya.

Mereka berdua menangis bersama, dan tak ada kata yang terucap lagi diantara mereka karena tangisan mereka cukup menjelaskan isi hati mereka masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian, ketika air mata Taehyung dan Jin sudah mereda, Yoongi berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar rumah sakit tempat Taehyung dirawat itu.

"Gwenchana, Taehyung a?" Tatapan Yoongi sangat menunjukkan betapa cemas dirinya akan keadaan Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap wajah Jin.

"Aku yang memberitahunya.." sahut Jin sambil membersihkan sisa air mata di wajahnya.

Yoongi berjalan mendekat ke kasur tempat Taehyung berbaring.

"Taehyung a~ Aku berjanji, mulai saat ini aku akan ada disampingmu... Menjagamu... Agar kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang lagi..." sahut Yoongi sambil menahan agar air matanya tidak menetes.

Yoongi merasa ia harus terlihat kuat dihadapan Taehyung agar ia bisa menjadi penyemangat untuk Taehyung.

"Maksudmu, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku yang akan menjagamu mulai detik ini, bersama Jin hyeong juga tentunya, agar V ataupun Taesoon tidak menghancurkan kehidupanmu lagi kedepannya... Agar kau tidak perlu ketakutan karena dianggap aneh oleh orang lain... Agar kau mendapatkan cinta yang selama ini hilang dari dalam hidupmu..." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung dan Jin menatap Yoongi.

"Saranghae, Kim Taehyung..." sahut Yoongi.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **auliaMRQ : imajinasi yg bagus lia :) /angkat dua jempol/ :) tuh yoongi bilang lagi dia suka sama taehyung tuh :)**

 **TiFFs12 : gapapa ketinggalan yang penting kalo pas ada waktu sempetin baca ya :) here lanjutannya tiff :) hayo gimana perpisahannya ntar hayo? kamu udah nonton dramanya kan? yang jisung..**

 **minyoonlovers : V memang luar biasa XD here next chapt min :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : here next chapt :) belum nonton drama Kill Me Heal Me ya? wajar kalo bingung XD kalo udah nonton dramanya kaga akan bingung :) inspired dari sana soalnya ff ini hehehe :) abis baca chapter ini masih mikir jimin kasian kah? jiminnya juga egois kan jadi sama-sama salah/? XD jhope lagi sibuk di ff saya yang A SHY LOVE wkwkw XD anyway salam kenal ya :) baru kali ini liat idmu review ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca dan review ya :)**

 **white juliette : wkwkw kata siapa V suka Yoongi? /mehrong/ XD wkwkw takut sakit ati knp emang? WADUH RATED M INI REVIEWNYA/? XD**


	12. Chapter 12: YOONGI VS TAESOON & V PT1

**Title: Kill Me, Heal Me**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Yoongi, Jungkook, Jimin (figuran/? : Hoseok, Jin, Namjoon) #TaeGi #MinYoon #VKook FF**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note:** **(Visualisasi para tokoh sesuai dengan visualisasi mereka yang ada di cover ff)**

* * *

 **"CHAPTER 12 - YOONGI VS TAESOON & V PT.1"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taehyung a~ Aku berjanji, mulai saat ini aku akan ada disampingmu... Menjagamu... Agar kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang lagi..." sahut Yoongi sambil menahan agar air matanya tidak menetes.

Yoongi merasa ia harus terlihat kuat dihadapan Taehyung agar ia bisa menjadi penyemangat untuk Taehyung.

"Maksudmu, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku yang akan menjagamu mulai detik ini, bersama Jin hyeong juga tentunya, agar V ataupun Taesoon tidak menghancurkan kehidupanmu lagi kedepannya... Agar kau tidak perlu ketakutan karena dianggap aneh oleh orang lain... Agar kau mendapatkan cinta yang selama ini hilang dari dalam hidupmu..." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung dan Jin menatap Yoongi.

"Saranghae, Kim Taehyung..." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung dan Jin saling bertukar pandang sejenak, lalu sama-sama menatap Yoongi.

"Kau... Yakin akan bertahan dengan segala masalah kejiwaan Taehyung?" tanya Jin.

Yoongi, tanpa ragu-ragu, menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap Jin tepat di matanya.

"Aku sudah berpikir panjang, dan aku sudah mengambil keputusan ini..." sahut Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyeong..." sahut Taehyung dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Masalahku dan Jimin sudah kuselesaikan... Pertunangan kami sudah diakhiri... Dan kami saling berjanji agar kami meraih kebahagiaan kami... Dan bagiku, kaulah satu-satunya kebahagiaanku, Kim Taehyung..." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap mata Taehyung.

Air mata menetes dari kedua bola mata Taehyung, terharu, karena akhirnya ia mendapatkan cinta dari pria yang sangat dicintainya itu. Dan ia terharu karena Yoongi bersedia menerima dirinya dengan segala kekurangannya.

"Yoongi-sshi, bisa aku bicara empat mata denganmu?" sahut Jin tiba-tiba.

* * *

Jin dan Yoongi duduk bersebelahan di kursi yang ada tepat di luar kamar tempat Taehyung dirawat, mereka duduk menghadap ke arah jendela besar yang ada di depan kamar itu.

Langit terlihat sangat gelap di luar sana. Dan rintik hujan mulai membasahi kaca jendela yang ada dihadapan mereka itu.

"Aku sudah mendengar ceritamu dari Taehyung.. Mengenai tunanganmu, dan mengenai pertemuanmu dengan V..." sahut Jin membuka pembicaraan.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa benar sudah tidak ada masalah lagi antara kau dengan tunanganmu?" tanya Jin.

Jin tidak ingin adiknya dianggap sebagai perusak hubungan orang.

Yoongi menceritakan dengan panjang lebar semua pembicaraannya dengan Jimin seminggu yang lalu.

Jin tertegun mendengar cerita Yoongi, tak menyangka bahwa pertunangan mereka dilakukan atas dasar keegoisan Jimin dan kebohongan Yoongi.

"Pasti rasanya sangat berat bagimu selama ini, Yoongi-sshi... Menjalani hubungan tanpa cinta..." sahut Jin pelan.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Makanya aku memutuskan untuk jujur, dan Jimin juga akhirnya membuka kebenaran yang disembunyikannya selama ini..."

"Jadi karena itulah selama seminggu ini kau tidak menemui Taehyung?" tanya Jin.

Memang, setelah pembicaraan Yoongi dengan Jimin malam itu, Yoongi belum berani menemui Taehyung karena ia harus mengatur kata-kata untuk membicarakan semua isi hatinya kepada Taehyung.

Dan disaat Yoongi berniat menemui Taehyung, Jin justru terlebih dulu menghubunginya, memberikan kabar buruk bahwa Taehyung kecelakaan.

"Iya, hyeong..." sahut Yoongi sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Jin menatap Yoongi sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Bagaimana perlakuan V padamu? Kudengar bibirmu bahkan sampai berdarah..."

Yoongi tersenyum kecut sambil menatap Jin. "Seperti katamu, hyeong... V sangat menyeramkan..."

"Dan kau sudah bersedia siap berhadapannya dengannya... Dan juga dengan Jungkook?" tanya Jin lagi.

Hujan turun semakin deras di luar sana.

Yoongi kembali menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku sudah siap menghadapi mereka... Jungkook... V... Dan Taesoon..."

Jin tiba-tiba meletakkan tangannya di bahu Yoongi.

"Gumawo, Yoongi-sshi... Terima kasih karena sudah menerima Taehyung apa adanya.. Terima kasih karena sudah dengan sangat berani mencintai Taehyung..." sahut Jin dengan nada penuh rasa bersyukur.

"Bukankah sekarang, inilah yang menjadi tugas kita berdua, hyeong? Memberikan Taehyung cinta dan kasih sayang sebanyak mungkin, sebanyak yang selama ini sangat diinginkan olehnya..." sahut Yoongi.

Jin tersenyum menatap Yoongi. "Gumawo, jinjja..."

* * *

"Apakah selama aku di rumah sakit dan dirawat begini, V tidak muncul?" sahut Taehyung ketika menyadari jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.10 PM namun sosok V belum juga muncul.

"Mungkin ia masih trauma karena kesakitan menabrak pohon?" sahut Yoongi dengan asal-asalan, membuat Jin dan Taehyung tertawa mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Kenapa tertawa? Aku tidak sedang melucu..." Yoongi bingung melihat reaksi kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Kau ada-ada saja, aigoo~" sahut Taehyung sambil memukul pelan kepala Yoongi yang ada tepat disampingnya.

Yoongi duduk di kursi yang ada persis disebelah kasur tempat Taehyung berbaring.

"Kau kan tahu, si brengsek satu itu tidak punya rasa takut, mana mungkin ia trauma... Hahaha~" sahut Jin yang sedang duduk di sofa yang ada dalam kamar tempat Taehyung dirawat itu.

"Aaaaah~ Aku kan asal bicara..." sahut Yoongi sambil menggaruk kepalanya karena kebingungan.

"Kalau V mendengarmu, ia pasti akan menghajarmu lagi..." sahut Jin.

Namun, yang melintas di benak Yoongi justru adalah ketika V tiba-tiba menciumnya malam itu.

" _Haruskah kuceritakan kepada mereka berdua?_ " tanya hati kecil Yoongi. " _Aku rasa belum tepat waktunya..._ "

* * *

Hari ketiga Taehyung dirawat di rumah sakit, Yoongi masih tetap ada disana menjaga Taehyung sementara Jin harus kembali ke kliniknya karena ada yang harus diurusnya disana.

Pukul 08.20 PM, ketika Taehyung dan Yoongi sedang asik bercanda berdua, tiba-tiba Taehyung memegang kepalanya.

Rasa nyeri itu mulai muncul.

Taehyung berteriak kecil dan Yoongi memeluk tubuh Taehyung untuk menenangkannya.

Dan ketika Yoongi baru saja berniat menghubungi perawat, suara itu terdengar.

"Tak perlu panggil perawat, aku baik-baik saja..."

"Nada bicara itu..." gumam Yoongi sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah Taehyung.

Tepat seperti dugaan Yoongi! Senyum menyeringai itu sudah menghiasi wajah dihadapan Yoongi.

"V?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kau pikir aura siapa yang sekeren ini selain aku?" sahut sosok yang kini bernama V itu.

"Kukira kau takut muncul lagi..." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap tajam ke arah V.

V mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau benar-benar tidak takut padaku, huh?"

Yoongi justru tersenyum, padahal hatinya sedikit bergetar dan agak ketakutan. "Sudah kukatakan padamu, kan? Aku justru kasihan padamu..."

"Tutup mulutmu!" bentak V.

V berusaha melepaskan infusan di tangannya, bersiap untuk mendekati Yoongi, namun Yoongi lebih sigap.

Yoongi langsung berlari meghampiri kasur itu dan mencengkram tangan V agar tidak melepaskan infusan itu.

"Kalau kau mencabutnya, nyawa Taehyung ancamannya! Dan itu berarti nyawamu juga terancam, bodoh..." sahut Yoongi sambil memegang tangan V agar tidak mencabut infusan ditangannya.

V menatap Yoongi, kini jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat.

"Mengapa aku harus mendengarkan semua ucapanmu?" tanya V sambil menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi.

"Lalu, apa kau tidak ingin selamat?" sahut Yoongi, menatap balik ke arah V.

"Apa kau begitu suka memerintah orang? Aku heran mengapa si idiot Taehyung sangat suka dengan tipe yang suka memerintah seperti ini?" sahut V dengan nada dingin.

"Aku tidak memerintahmu, aku hanya berusaha membuatmu mengerti posisimu dengan baik..." sahut Yoongi sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tangan V karena Yoongi yakin kali ini V pasti mendengarkannya.

Entah apa alasannya tapi Yoongi yakin bahwa kali ini V tidak akan memberontak darinya.

Dan benar saja, dengan ajaibnya V justru membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, dan tidak memberontak. Tidak seperti V yang biasanya.

Yoongi tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat V mendengarkan ucapannya seperti itu.

"Cih! Mengapa aku harus mendengarkan ucapanmu? Mengapa aku menuruti perintahmu? Apa kau seorang pawang atau apa?" gerutu V ketika menyadari bahwa ia tengah menuruti perintah Yoongi.

Yoongi masih terus tersenyum memandang sosok yang terbaring dihadapannya itu.

V merasa ada yang aneh pada senyuman yang terbentuk di wajah Yoongi.

Ada sesuatu yang terasa hangat di dadanya ketika melihat senyuman Yoongi.

"Wae? Ada apa? Mengapa kau tersenyum seperti orang idiot?" gerutu V, bingung harus bersikap bagaimana menghadapi senyuman Yoongi dihadapannya.

"Gumawo, V... Sudah mau mendengarkan ucapanku.. Demi kebaikanmu sendiri..." sahut Yoongi, masih sambil tersenyum, menampilkan eye smile miliknya.

"Cih~ Untung saja tubuh ini sedang lemah dan harus berbaring untuk dirawat, jika tidak sudah kuhabisi kau dengan tinjuku.." gerutu V, menutupi perasaannya, mengutamakan harga dirinya.

Yoongi justru tertawa. "Hahaha.. Aigoo, kau justru terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika berpura-pura marah seperti ini, V... Apa kau pikir kau harus selalu terlihat cool dihadapan semua orang? Dihadapanku, kau tidak perlu sok kuat.. Jadilah V yang penurut... Sok kuat hanya menunjukkan betapa lemah sebenarnya diri kita..."

"Aku tidak lemah!" gerutu V, tidak menyetujui ucapan Yoongi.

"Kau hanya memaksakan diri agar terlihat kuat dan keren dihadapan orang-orang... Bukankah sebenarnya kau punya sisi lembut dalam dirimu? Sisi lembut yang bernama Kim Taehyung, bukankah kau dan Taehyung sama-sama merupakan bagian dari tubuh itu?" sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

V menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi, namun hatinya mengiyakan ucapan Yoongi.

Bagi V, ucapan Yoongi ada benarnya.. Bukankah memang selama ini V begitu tidak suka terlihat lemah karena harga dirinya terlalu tinggi? Makanya ia selalu berusaha terlihat kuat dihadapan orang-orang?

Suasana kamar menjadi hening karena V memutuskan agar tidak berdebat dengan Yoongi, dan V memilih untuk memejamkan matanya daripada harus mendengar ocehan Yoongi.

Tak lama kemudian kepalanya terasa sakit, dan akhirnya ia kembali sadar sebagai seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Syukurlah kau kembali..." sahut Yoongi sambil memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung.

"Tadi siapa yang muncul, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata Taehyung.

"V..." jawab Yoongi.

Taehyung membelalakan matanya, lalu melihat kedua tangannya dan bernafas lega ketika menyadari infusan itu masih terpasang dengan baik dan tak ada luka apapun.

"Mengapa V tidak mencoba kabur dari sini?" Taehyung menatap Yoongi dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Yoongi tersenyum. "Tadinya ia sudah mau mencabut infusan di tanganmu, tapi aku meminta padanya untuk berhenti berbuat onar setidaknya selama kau dirawat..."

"Dan ia mendengarkanmu?" Taehyung semakin membelalakan kedua matanya.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Tidak seperti yang kau dan Jin hyeong ceritakan tentang V... Ia terlihat sangat manis barusan... Ia bahkan menggerutu mengapa ia harus mendengarkan ucapanku... Lucunya lagi adalah, ia menggerutu, namun ia tetap melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan.. Hehehehe..."

"Jinjja?" Taehyung tidak mempercayai ucapan Yoongi.

"Buktinya? Kau bisa lihat kan?" Tak ada luka apapun di tubuhku, dan kondisimu tetap baik-baik saja seperti tadi sebelum tubuhmu diambil alih oleh V, ya kan?" sahut Yoongi.

"Aaaah~ Majjayo..." gumam Taehyung.

"Aku jadi semakin jatuh cinta padamu ketika melihat sosok V yang semanis tadi dihadapanku... Akankah kau juga menunjukkan sisi manismu itu dihadapanku seperti yang V lakukan tadi? sahut Yoongi menggoda Taehyung.

"Cih~ Kau yang seharusnya bersikap manis dihadapanku, hyeong~" sahut Taehyung sambil memajukan bibirnya karena sedikit kesal mendengar Yoongi menggodanya.

* * *

Hari keempat Taehyung dirawat di rumah sakit, Yoongi masih terus menemani Taehyung.

Jin menghubungi Yoongi pagi-pagi sekali, mengatakan bahwa ia ada pasien yang harus diurusnya di Taiwan, sehingga pagi itu juga ia harus segera berangkat ke Taiwan dan baru kembali keesokan harinya, jadi ia tidak bisa menjenguk Taehyung sementara waktu dan meminta Yoongi menjaga Taehyung

Siangnya, Yoongi menemani Taehyung belajar berjalan pelan-pelan dalam kamar agar otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku akibat jatuh dari motor bisa perlahan membaik.

Yoongi benar-benar sangat menjaga Taehyung.

"Seharusnya aku yang menjagamu, bukan kau yang merawatku seperti ini, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana, Taehyung a~ Toh kalau suatu saat aku sakit kan kau bisa gantian menjagaku..." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung menyentil pelan kening Yoongi. "Jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit, hyeong.. Aku akan sangat cemas..."

Yoongi tersenyum mendengar ucapan Taehyung. "Neeee~ Araseo... Hehehe..."

Dan malamnya, musibah tiba-tiba terjadi.

Sekitar pukul 07.15 PM, Taehyung kembali merasakan nyeri di kepalanya.

"Arghhhhh~" Taehyung pelan.

Yoongi langsung memeluknya. " _V muncul lagi?_ " sahut hati kecilnya. " _Apa kali ini ia mencoba melawanku karena kondisi tubuh Taehyung dirasa sudah semakin membaik?_ _Apa yang kali ini harus kulakukan untuk menghadapi V?_ "

Namun tiba-tiba, suara yang agak cempreng itu terdengar.

"Yaishhh~ Bitch! Lepaskan pelukanmu, gizibeeeeee~!" sahut suara itu sambil mendorong tubuh Yoongi agar menjauh dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Yoongi membelakakan kedua bola matanya. "Tae... Taesoon?"

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **REPLY FOR REVIEW:**

 **sugawifey : jungkook sama jimin? ide bagus tuh wkwkw XD**

 **Sugas kumamon : pantes :) coba tonton deh itu drama asli keren bgt :) di dramanya malah 1 orang 7 kepribadian :) disini cuma saya buat tiga, kalo tujuh bisa-bisa jadi 100 chapter ntar ini ff XD masa kaga egois? hmmm... coba kamu ada di posisi yoongi, kira-kira kamu masih berpikir jimin tidak egoiskah? :) iya salam kenal :)  
**

 **TiFFs12 : thx mau nyempetin baca :) jimin ntar jadi artis aja kali ya di LA? XD masa cuma itu yang sampe tamat? saya mah buanyaaaak XD asli emang keren itu, apalagi akting jisung hyeong pas jadi yoona XD "OPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~" wkwkw**

 **minyoonlovers : /mendadak frezze baca reviewnya/ andweeeeeeeeeee, baca sampai selesaiiiiiiii /tarik paksa/?/ #abaikan XD**

 **jyr1 : wkwkw iya saya lebih suka pake hyeong, karena lebih mendekati pronounce aslinya XD btw salam kenal ya, kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya deh, bener bukan? thx udah nyempetin baca :) thx juga pujiannya :)**

 **auliaMRQ : hayolo jungkooknya gimana ntar hayolo? XD  
**


	13. Chapter 13: YOONGI VS TAESOON & V PT2

**Title: Kill Me, Heal Me**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Yoongi, Jungkook, Jimin (figuran/? : Hoseok, Jin, Namjoon) #TaeGi #MinYoon #VKook FF**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note:** **(Visualisasi para tokoh sesuai dengan visualisasi mereka yang ada di cover ff)**

* * *

 **"CHAPTER 13 - YOONGI VS TAESOON & V PT.2"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekitar pukul 07.15 PM, Taehyung kembali merasakan nyeri di kepalanya.

"Arghhhhh~" Taehyung pelan.

Yoongi langsung memeluknya. " _V muncul lagi?_ " sahut hati kecilnya. " _Apa kali ini ia mencoba melawanku karena kondisi tubuh Taehyung dirasa sudah semakin membaik?_ _Apa yang kali ini harus kulakukan untuk menghadapi V?_ "

Namun tiba-tiba, suara yang agak cempreng itu terdengar.

"Yaishhh~ Bitch! Lepaskan pelukanmu, gizibeeeeee~!" sahut suara itu sambil mendorong tubuh Yoongi agar menjauh dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Yoongi membelakakan kedua bola matanya. "Tae... Taesoon?"

"Cih~ Lihat kelakuan si brengsek V, ia membuat tubuhku jadi mengenaskan begini..." gerut Taesoon saat melihat sekujur tubuhnya.

Yoongi membeku. Ia masih agak trauma dengan kejadian saat Taesoon menganiaya dirinya si restaurant waktu itu.

"Aku jadi tidak bisa melakukan ritual make up ku! Atau harus kulepas infusan ini dan berlari mencari toko kosmetik terdekat?" sahut Taesoon sambil memicingkan matanya, sepertinya niatnya itu akan dilakukannya.

"Andwe, Taseoon a~ Andwe..." Yoongi terpaksa memperingatkan Taesoon sebelum infusan itu tercabut dari tangannya.

"Diam kau, gizibe! Aku tidak sejak mengajakmu bicara..." gerutu Taesoon sambil menatap Yoongi dengan tajam.

"Mi... Mian..." Yoongi agak bingung bagaimana harus memperlakukan Taesoon.

"Aigoo~ Aku harus terlihat cantik! Yaaa! Pria pucat, belikan aku peralatan make up, ppali~" perintah Taseoon sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Taesoon a~ Ini sudah malam... Aku harus membeli peralatan make up dimana?" sahut Yoongi, tentu saja ia menolak permintaan Taesoon.

Sosok Taehyung yang dicintainya, memakai make up dan dress, tentu saja Yoongi benci melihat itu semua!

"Belikan aku make up, ppaliiii~ Aku harus berdandan! Aku harus terlihat cantik~ Mana Jin oppa? Jin oppa pasti akan membelikanku alat make up~" cerocos Taseoon sambil memajukan bibirnya dan memelintir rambutnya dengan gaya yang sangat centil.

Yoongi bergidik melihat kelakuan Taesoon.

"Yaiiishhh, gizibe~! Cepat belikan aku make up~" rengek Taesoon sambil menendangi selimut yang ada di kasur.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aaaaaaaaaa~ Ppali ppali~ Gizibe! Cepat belikan aku make up dan dress! Aku benci baju rumah sakit ini, aku harus memakai dress yang imut~" rengek Taesoon lagi.

"Kau di rumah sakit, Taesoon a~ Untuk apa berdandan?" sahut Yoongi.

Taesoon terdiam, lalu menatap dengan tatapan tajam lagi ke arah Yoongi.

"Cih~ Kau pasti senang kan akhirnya bisa bersama Taehyungie?" sahut Taseoon, masih sambil menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi.

"Aku mencintainya..." sahut Yoongi, mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk melawan Taesoon, seperti selama ini ia berpura-pura kuat setiap menghadapi V.

"Gizibe... Huft...!" gerutu Taesoon. "Untung saja aku terikat infusan seperti ini! Jika tidak sudah kucabik-cabik wajahmu!"

"Persis seperti yang diucapkan V kemarin.. Tak bisa dipungkiri, kalian memang sama... Sama-sama sosok semu yang berasal dari dalam tubuh Taehyung..." sahut Yoongi.

"Mwoya? Kau berani menentangku? Kau berani mengataiku? Jin oppaaaaaaa~! Jin oppa mana? Haruskah kuminta Jin oppa merobek mulutmu, pria pucat?" Amarah Taesoon memuncak ketika mendengar ia disamakan dengan V, apalagi ia disebut sebagai sosok semu.

Yoongi sedikit terkejut melihat amarah Taesoon, namun ia harus terlihat kuat dihadapan Taesoon, sama seperti ia harus terlihat kuat dihadapan V.

"Apakah yang kukatakan salah? Bukankah kalian memang sosok semu dari tubuh Taehyung? Sebesar apapun cintamu padanya, kalian tidak mungkin bersama, Taesoon a~ Sadarilah itu.. Mengapa? Karena kalian berada dalam tubuh yang sama..." sahut Yoongi.

DEG!

Taesoon terdiam.

Benar yang dikatakan Yoongi.

Sebesar apapun cinta Taesoon untuk Taehyung, mereka hanya memiliki satu tubuh!

Lalu bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa bersama berdua jika tubuh mereka hanya satu?

Taesoon meneteskan air matanya sambil menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi. "Nappeun gizibe!"

Yoongi menatap sedih ke arah Taesoon. "Aku benar-benar merasa sedih melihatmu, yang tidak akan bisa memiliki Taehyung... Karena kalian adalah tubuh yang sama..."

Taesoon memejamkan matanya, mencoba tertidur, dan setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya yang terpejam.

Tak lama kemudian ia berteriak, dan tubuh itu kembali menjadi seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Mengapa mataku basah?" tanya Taehyung kepada Yoongi.

"Fiuh~ Syukurlah kau sudah kembali, Taehyung a..." sahut Yoongi sambil terduduk lemas di kursi yang ada disamping kasur tempat Taehyung berbaring.

"Tadi V datang lagi? V menangis?" tanya Taehyung, terkejut.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Taesoon..."

"Taesoon?" Taehyung membelalakan kedua matanya, lalu kembali memperhatikan tubuhnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung tangannya.

"Kau tidak berdandan dengan gaya Taesoon~ Seperti V kemarin, Taesoon tidak sempat mendandani tubuh ini dengan style miliknya, karena infusan itu, hehehe~" sahut Yoongi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apa Taesoon tidak memberontak?" Taehyung kembali menatap Yoongi.

"Memberontak, tentu saja... Tapi untung karena infusan itu, ia tidak bisa kemana-mana..." sahut Yoongi.

"Taesoon mendengarkan ucapanmu, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

Yoongi tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Sedikit... Sedikit mendengarkanku..."

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya.

" _Kemarin V, dan sekarang Taesoon, mengapa mereka berdua begitu penurut kali ini? Karena infusan ini mengikat tubuhku? Atau... Karena berhadapan dengan Yoongi hyeong?_ " tanya hati kecil Taehyung.

* * *

Butuh waktu selama sepuluh hari bagi Taehyung untuk dirawat di rumah sakit, dan akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, kembali ke rumahnya.

Selama sepuluh hari itupun Yoongi selalu ada disamping Taehyung, menjaga dan menemani Taehyung selama dirawat.

Yoongi yang menyuapinya makan dan membantunya jika Taehyung merasa kesulitan melakukan sesuatu.

Taehyung sangat bersyukur dengan kehadiran Yoongi disampingnya, dan anehnya selama enam hari belakangan ini, sosok V ataupun Taesoon tidak pernah muncul lagi sama sekali.

"Apakah karena aku dirawat dan mereka tahu mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika tubuhku terbaring di kasur rumah sakit makanya mereka tidak berniat muncul, hyeong? Atau ada faktor lain yang menyebabkan ketidakmunculan mereka selama enam hari belakangan ini? Bukankah awalnya V dan Taesoon sempat muncul dan bertemu Yoongi hyeong? Lalu mengapa mereka tidak muncul lagi setelah itu?" tanya Taehyung kepada Jin ketika mereka sudah berada di apartement mereka.

Yoongi sudah pulang ke rumahnya untuk beristirahat karena ia sangat kurang tidur selama sepuluh hari kemarin.

"Molla, Taehyung a... Bisa jadi karena kau dirawat, mereka sempat muncul dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa makanya mereka tidak berniat muncul lagi, tapi bisa jadi juga karena ada Yoongi yang selalu menemanimu... Dan penyakitmu perlahan demi perlahan mulai membaik.. Jika itu terjadi, berarti V dan Taesoon pun lambat laun akan menghilang..." jawab Jin sesuai dengan pengamatannya akhir-akhir ini mengenai kondisi kejiwaan Taehyung.

"Jinjja, hyeong?" Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Bukankah kau bercerita padaku? Sewaktu V dan Taesoon muncul kemarin di rumah sakit, mereka tidak membuat keributan seperti biasanya? Kau tersadar dalam kondisi tubuh yang baik-baik saja, tanpa dandanan aneh mereka ataupun keributan yang mereka buat biasanya?" tanya Jin.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku juga merasa ada yang aneh, mengapa kemunculan mereka dihadapan Yoongi hyeong tidak menyebabkan keonaran?"

"Katamu, Yoongi bilang untunglah mereka mau mendengarkan ucapannya?" tanya Jin lagi.

Taehyung kembali menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya, Yoongi hyeong bilang awalnya mereka memberontak, namun untungnya pada akhirnya mereka tenang dan mendengarkan ucapan Yoongi hyeong.."

"Aku sangat penasaran, sebenarnya pembicaraan apa yang V dan Taseoon lakukan dengan Yoongi? Aku ingin melihat bagaimana interaksi Yoongi dengan V dan Taesoon sampai-sampai sosok seliar V dan Taesoon berdua bisa mendengarkan ucapan Yoongi... Bukankah ini sangat aneh?" sahut Jin.

"Iya.. Biasanya bukankah mereka paling tidak suka mendengarkan perintah siapapun? Mengapa dengan Yoongi hyeong, mereka bisa menurut?" tanya Taehyung.

Taehyung dan Jin saling bertatapan, sama-sama dipenuhi pertanyaan akan kejadian dua malam itu, ketika Yoongi menghadapi V, dan ketika Yoongi menghadapi Taesoon.

* * *

Yoongi membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur, mencoba tertidur karena kurang beristirahat selama sepuluh hari kemarin.

Namun ia tidak bisa tertidur, mengingat bahwa ia sedikit banyak sudah melukai Jimin, mengingat semua pembicaraannya dengan V dan Taesoon selama mereka bertemu selama ini.

"Salahkah aku jika menyakiti mereka semua dengan ucapanku?" gumam Yoongi.

Dan satu nama kembali terlintas di benaknya.

Jeon Jungkook.

"Apakah yang akan dilakukan Jungkook jika suatu saat Taehyung sembuh dan V menghilang sepenuhnya? Sanggupkah Jungkook menghadapi itu semua?" gumam Yoongi lagi.

"Tidak adakah yang bisa kulakukan agar semuanya bahagia?" sahut Yoongi sambil memejamkan kedua mata kecilnya, terus mencoba untuk tertidur.

Dan di tengah kegalauannya itulah, tiba-tiba senyuman Taehyung melintas di benaknya, dan dengan ajaibnya seketika itu juga perasaan Yoongi terasa sangat tenang, dan ia pun tertidur pulas.

Bermimpi sedang berlarian berdua dengan Taehyung di sebuah padang rumput.

Dalam mimpi Yoongi, Taehyung mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yoongi, dan bibir mereka bersatu.

Namun tiba-tiba ciuman itu terhenti, dan tiba-tiba senyuman menyeringai milik V terlihat tepat di depan wajah Yoongi dalam mimpinya.

"Aku sudah menyentuh bibirmu, kau harus jadi milikku, bukan milik Taehyung.." sahut sosok V salam mimpi Yoongi.

Yoongi langsung terbangun dengan perasaan sangat terkejut.

Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Mimpi apa ini?" gerutu Yoongi sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

* * *

"Taehyung a... Kekasihmu sudah datang..." teriak Jin ketika pagi itu membuka pintu apartementnya dan Yoongi ada disana, kedua tangannya membawa beberapa kantong berisi barang belanjaan.

"Ne, oppaaaaaaaa~ Jjakaman~ " teriak suara dari dalam kamar Taehyung.

DEG!

"O... Oppa...?" Jin membelalakan kedua matanya.

Yoongi dan Jin bertatapan.

"TAESOON?" Yoongi dan Jin berteriak bersamaan.

"Andwe! Andwe!" Jin segera berlari, berniat menahan agar pintu kamar Taehyung tidak dapat terbuka, berencana mengurung Taesoon di dalam kamar Taehyung.

Sementara Yoongi terdiam membeku di tempat, syok bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan Taesoon kali ini.

Namun Jin terlambat, karena sebelum ia berhasil menahan pintu kamar Taehyung, Taesoon sudah keluar dari sana.

"Annyeong, yeoreobun~" sapa Taesoon sambil tersenyum manis, yang sebenarnya daripada disebut manis senyuman itu lebih pantas disebut "mengerikan".

Taesoon berdiri disana, dengan gaun berwarna pink tua bermotif polkadot putih dengan renda-renda di bagian bahunya, eye shadow pink dan lipstik pink di wajahnya, serta kunciran dua kecil menyerupai air mancur di rambutnya.

"Pagi, Jin oppaaa~ Pagi, gizibe!" sahut Taesoon dengan nada sinis ketika menyebut kata "gizibe".

"Taesoon a... Mengapa kau muncul pagi-pagi sekali?" tanya Yoongi, agak kecewa karena rasanya kencannya pagi ini dengan Taehyung akan sedikit terganggu.

"Jangan kau pikir karena aku mendengarkanmu di rumah sakit, lalu kau bisa seenaknya mengajakku bicara seolah kita teman, gizibe!" sahut Taesoon dengan gaya centil bercampur galak.

"Taesoon a~ Mengapa kau muncul pagi ini setelah menghilang beberapa waktu kemarin?" tanya Jin, berusaha menelaah situasi kejiwaan Taehyung.

"Karena aku tahu Taehyungie begitu bersemangat dengan kencannya pagi ini bersama gizibe itu... Makanya aku harus muncul untuk mencegah mereka berkencan..." sahut Taesoon sambil mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku malam itu ternyata.." gumam Yoongi, yang sedikit terdengar di telinga Jin.

"Ah, oppa~ Blush on ku habis.. Aku pergi sebentar yaaaa~" sahut Taesoon sambil berlari keluar.

Jin lupa mengganti passwordnya! Dan taesoon berhasil berlari keluar dari ruangan apartement itu!

Yoongi dan Jin segera berlari mengejar Taesoon, namun Taesoon cukup gesit.

"Jin hyeong, kau kembali ke ruanganmu, pintunya belum kau kunci kan? Biar aku yang mengejar Taesoon.." sahut Yoongi.

Jin segera berlari kembali ke ruangan apartementnya karena takut ada orang asing yang masuk dan mencuri harta benda miliknya, sementara Yoongi terus mengejar Taesoon.

Taesoon sudah berlari sampai ke luar gedung apartement, membuat kehebohan karena sosoknya yang terlihat "mengerikan" itu menjadiperhatian banyak orang.

"Taesoon a, stop!" teriak Yoongi sambil mengejar Taesoon.

Taesoon segera menyeberang jalan, diikuti Yoongi yang berlari di belakangnya.

Kerumunan orang-orang semakin ramai melihat kondisi Taesoon yang berlarian.

"Taesoon a, geumanhae jebal!" teriak Yoongi sambil terus berusaha mengejar Taesoon.

Taesoon akhirnya berhenti berlari dan masuk ke dalam toko make up, membuat semua pelayan dan orang-orang yang ada di dalam sana menatapnya dengan heran, diiringi tawa beberapa orang yang menertawakan dandanan Taesoon.

"Taesoon a... Huft.. Huft..." sahut Yoongi sambil mengatur nafasnya ketika ia berhasil mengejar Taesoon yang sedang memilih blush on di toko itu.

"Gizibe, kau harus membeli make up, cih~ Wajahmu sangat berantakan!" gerutu Taesoon.

"Aku jadi begini karena mengejarmu, araseo?" sahut Yoongi sambil memukul kepala taesoon.

"Yaaa, gizibe! Kau sudah berani denganku, huh?" Taesoon terkejut dengan pukulan Yoongi.

"Kau pikir aku takut padamu, michin neo!" gertak Yoongi. Kesabarannya menghadapi Taesoon sudah habis, saatnya ia beradu satu lawan satu dengan Taesoon.

"Yaaa! Gizibe!" Taesoon menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan kesal.

"Mwo?" Yoongi menantang Taesoon.

Kerumunan orang-orang sidekitar mereka semakin bertambah banyak. Beberapa tertawa, beberapa berbisik membicarakan keanehan yang ada dihadapan mereka itu.

Taesoon mengangkat tangannya, berniat menampar Yoongi, namun ucapan Yoongi menghentikan niatnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa bersama Taehyung? Apa kau pikir Taehyung suka jika melihatku dipukul olehmu?"

Taesoon terdiam.

Yoongi segera menarik tubuh Taesoon agar pergi dari kerumunan itu.

Jin, yang ternyata ada diantara kerumunan itu juga, berniat muncul untuk menolong Yoongi dan menghentikan kelakuan liar Taesoon, segera membuntuti Yoongi dan Taesoon.

"Joesonghamnida~ Joesonghamnida~" sahut Yoongi sambil menarik badan Taesoon, meminta diberikan jalan sekaligus meminta maaf kepada semua yang ada disana atas ketidaknyamanan mereka melihat keadaan Taesoon.

Taesoon pasrah mengikuti Yoongi membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang sepi, sebuah lorong gang yang sangat jarang dilewati orang-orang.

Jin berdiri di ujung gang, mencoba mendengarkan pembicaraan Yoongi dan Taesoon

Baik Yoongi maupun Taesoon tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan Jin disana.

Taesoon dan Yoongi saling bertatapan.

"Coba ulangi perkataanmu tadi, gizibe.." sahut Taesoon dengan wajah penuh emosi.

Yoongi mengatur nafasnya, lalu berkata, "Bukankah sudah kubilang, sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa bersama Taehyung? Apa kau pikir Taehyung suka jika melihatku dipukul olehmu?"

TES!

Tiba-tiba air mata mentes dari kedua bola mata Taesoon.

Jin terbelalak melihat Taesoon menangis. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Taesoon menangis!

Yoongi juga membelalakan kedua matanya, tak menyangka ternyata Taesoon selemah ini.

Yoongi lupa, bahwa seliar apapun Taesoon, ia adalah sosok lembut yang sangat mencintai Taehyung, sosok yang paling menginginkan kebahagiaan Taehyung.

"Tae.. Taesoon a..." Yoongi merendahkan nada bicaranya, berusaha menenangkan Taesoon.

Taesoon menghapus air matanya dan berpura-pura terlihat kuat.

"Huft~ Kau pasti senang karena menang dariku kan, gizibe?" sahut Taesoon dengan nada kesal.

"Aniya~ Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku justru mengasihanimu dan V... Karena kalian tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya..." sahut Yoongi dengan tatapan lembut.

Jin memiringkan kepalanya mendengarkan ucapan Yoongi.

"Aku... Sebenarnya kemunculanku pagi ini... Adalah... Untuk berpamitan... Denganmu... Dengan Jin oppa... Dan dengan Taehyungie..." sahut Taesoon, diiringi tetesan air mata yang menetes deras dari kedua bola matanya.

Jin kembali membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Berpamitan?" gumam Jin pelan agar tidak terdengar Yoongi dan Taesoon.

"Ma... Maksudmu..?" Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya, kebingungan.

"Selama enam hari kemarin aku terus merasa tertekan... Aku bisa merasakan betapa Taehyungie sudah tidak lagi membutuhkanku..." sahut Taesoon sambil mencoba mengontrol tangisnya.

Jin langsung mengambil handphone disakunya, merekam semua pembicaraan Yoongi dan Taesoon.

Yoongi terdiam, menunggu Taesoon menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Selama ini, keberadaanku adalah karena Taehyung kekurangan cinta dan perhatian dari lingkungan sekitarnya... Aku adalah sosok semu, seperti katamu, yang terbentuk karena rasa kekurangan cinta yang dialami Taehyungie... Aku hadir, seolah memberikannya cinta dan perhatian, yang selama ini sangat diidamkan Taehyungie dalam hidupnya..." sahut Taesoon.

"Sejak Jin oppa mulai banyak memperhatikan Taehyungie, aku nyaris tak pernah muncul lagi, karena Taehyungie mulai merasakan kasih sayang dari hyeongnya itu..." sahut Taesoon melanjutkan ucapannya.

Yoongi terus diam, menatap Taesoon.

"Namun, sejak kemunculanmu dalam hari-hari Taehyung... Aku merasakan eksistensiku semakin terancam... Lalu, karena Taehyung mulai jatuh cinta padamu, dan Taehyung ragu apakah kau menyukainya atau tidak, makanya aku kembali muncul, untuk menjaga Taehyung agar tidak merasakan patah hati... Aku muncul karena rasa tidak percaya diri Taehyungie akan perasaanmu padanya..." sahut Taesoon.

"Dan setelah kau mengatakan hal itu kepada Taehyungie di rumah sakit, bahwa kau sangat mencintainya dan berjanji akan selalu ada disampingnya, bahkan kau sangat setia menemaninya di rumah sakit, merawatnya, menjaganya, memberikannya cinta yang sangat diidamkannya selama ini, aku merasa keberadaanku sudah tak ada artinya lagi bagi Taehyungie... " Air mata mulai menggenang lagi di kedua mata Taesoon.

TES!

Air mata itu turun dengan deras tiba-tiba. "Aku juga berpikir, semua ucapanmu malam itu di rumah sakit, semuanya benar.. Bahwa aku tidak akan bisa bersama Taehyung, dan bahwa aku adalah sosok yang semu..."

"Taehyungie... Sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi... Karena ia sudah mendapatkan cinta yang sangat besar... Darimu..." ucap Taesoon dalam isak tangisnya. "Sudah tidak ada tempat.. Bagiku.. Dalam hati dan pikirannya... Karena itulah.. Sudah saatnya aku menghilang... Sepenuhnya.. Dari kehidupannya..." sahut Taesoon dalam isak tangisnya.

Kedua bola mata Yoongi ikut meneteskan air mata. Air mata terharu karena perjuangannya menyembuhkan Taehyung mulai membuahkan hasil, dan air mata kasihan melihat kondisi Taesoon saat itu.

Yoongi memeluk tubuh Taesoon yang tengah menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kutitipkan Taehyungie... Padamu, gizibe... Kumohon... Jaga ia baik-baik... Dan jangan pernah... Menyakitinya... Karena kaulah satu-satunya... Harapan dan mimpinya..." sahut Taesoon dalam pelukan Yoongi.

"Ne... Aku berjanji, aku akan terus mencintainya dan selalu bersamanya, sampai akhir nafasku di dunia ini..." sahut Yoongi sambil menepuk pelan punggung Taesoon, menenangkannya.

"Sampaikan juga... Salamku... Untuk Jin oppa... Katakan padanya... Terima kasih sudah memperlakukanku.. Dengan baik... Maaf.. Karena aku selalu merepotkannya..." sahut Taesoon lagi sambil terus terisak.

Jin ikut meneteskan air matanya melihat pemandangan dihadapannya itu.

"Annyeong... Gizibe..." sahut Taesoon untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dan tubuh itu terkulai lemas dalam pelukan Yoongi.

"Taesoon a... Taesoon a..." sahut Yoongi mencoba menyadarkan tubuh yang terkulai lemas itu, sambil memastikan apakah Taesoon benar-benar sudah pergi.

Dan tak lama kemudian, tubuh itu kembali bertenaga dan bahkan berbisik di telinga Yoongi. "Kau begitu mencintaiku sampai tak mau melepaskanku?"

Yoongi terbelalak.

"Taehyung a?" sahut Yoongi sambil melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah dihadapannya itu.

Namun tebakannya salah.

Seringai itu terlihat sangat jelas.

Senyuman menyeringai milik V.

"V?" Yoongi membelalakan kedua matanya, begitu juga dengan Jin di ujung gang itu.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **READERS-NIM, APA KALIAN SUDAH SIAP UNTUK END? LETS READ LAST CHAPTER, EPILOGUE, BEFORE THE WORD "END" IS WRITTEN IN THIS FF~  
**

 **NEXT CHAPTER YANG MERUPAKAN LAST CHAPTER AKAN SAYA POST SECEPATNYA, SEKITAR DUA ATAU TIGA HARI KEDEPAN, JADI, SELAMAT MENUNGGU :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Sugas kumamon : klo jungkook sama jimin ketemu di LA kan bisa aja jadian/? XD (buat ide sekuel Kill Me Heal Me nih) here lanjutannya :)  
**

 **sugawifey : next chapter tamat, sedih kan namatinnya huweee :( V tsundere ngakak bacanya XD kali ini V yang tiba-tiba ngegantungin chapter ini XD**

 **minyoonlovers : thx for reading until end /hug/ {}**

 **whitecchu: mehrong itu menjulurkan lidah keluar mulut, itu mehrong :) jgn hurt dong sini saya obatin lukanya/? XD wuih ada yg nyanyi buat saya :) /gagal paham/?/ ntar kalo ada ide saya bikinin deh sekuelnya, jimin ketemu jungkook di LA, atau di Busan XD trus jadi JiKook dah wkwkw XD thx a lot pujiannya :)**

 **TiFFs12 : jadi artis di LA trus nikah sama aktris hollywood/? XD iya saya suka Yoseob, kalem tenang dan kliatan smart, Segi juga saya suka, aura coolnya dapet banget, tapi best of the best tete Yoona lah wkwkw Yoona is ma fav character, kiyut2 gemesin/? dan ekting Jisung nya menjiwai banget, bikin Seojoon ktakutan gitu wkwkw XD saya dulu pas SD-SMP suka anime, SMA suka drama Taiwan, sekarang sukanya Drakor XD**

 **auliaMRQ : wkwkw iya mending V daripada Taesoon ya XD**


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue

**Title: Kill Me, Heal Me**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Yoongi, Jungkook, Jimin (figuran/? : Hoseok, Jin, Namjoon) #TaeGi #MinYoon #VKook FF**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note:** **(Visualisasi para tokoh sesuai dengan visualisasi mereka yang ada di cover ff)**

* * *

 **"CHAPTER 14 - EPILOGUE"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mengapa kau begitu terkejut melihat kemunculanku?" sahut sosok yang kini bernama V.

"V~ Bolehkah aku jujur? Bahwa senyum menyeringaimu itu terlihat semakin menyeramkan dalam style Taesoon saat ini..." sahut Yoongi.

V melihat tubuhnya mulai dari sepatu heels pink pucat di kakinya hingga kuteks pink pucat di kesepuluh jari tangannya.

"Cih! Mengapa aku harus muncul setelah si gila Taesoon?" gerutu V saat menyadari bahwa saat ini tubuh itu masih dalam dandanan Taesoon style.

Jin nyaris tertawa kencang melihat kondisi V saat itu, namun ia menahan tawanya agar V dan Yoongi tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Yoongi tertawa melihat kondisi V yang sangat mengenaskan saat itu.

"Jangan tertawa, atau aku bisa-bisa jatuh hati sepenuhnya kepadamu dan tak mengijinkan Taehyung kembali karena aku begitu menginginkanmu.." gerutu V.

DEG!

Yoongi terdiam. Apa yang diucapkan V nyaris persis seperti yang ada dalam mimpinya semalam!

Jin ikut terkejut mendengar ucapan V.

"Maksudmu?" Yoongi menatap tajam ke arah V.

"Kau pikir mengapa aku menciummu waktu itu?" sahut V sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Uhuk!" Yoongi terbatuk mendengar ucapan V, teringat akan kejadian waktu itu.

Jin ikut terbatuk, untung ia membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sehingga suaranya tak terdengar.

" _V? Mencium Yoongi? Mengapa Yoongi tidak mengatakannya padaku dan Taehyung?_ " gumam batin Jin.

"Kau grogi mengingat ciuman pertama kita?" sahut V dengan seringai mautnya.

"Mengapa kau menciumku?" sahut Yoongi, lagi-lagi berusaha terlihat kuat dihadapan V.

"Karena aku menyukaimu... Bukankah itu aneh? Padahal itu adalah pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu..." sahut V.

"Kau gila? Kau sedang mempermainkanku? Kau pikir aku akan mudah jatuh dalam pesonamu seperti Jungkook?" sahut Yoongi.

"Oke, call~ Kuakui aku sudah gila... Sejak bertemu denganmu..." jawab V.

"Uh?" Yoongi terkejut melihat V begitu saja setuju akan ucapannya.

Jin kembali memiringkan kepalanya. " _Apa lagi yang terjadi kali ini?_ "

"Haruskah aku jelaskan? Aku... Langsung jatuh cinta padamu... Sejak kau melawanku malam itu... Makanya sejak aku menciummu, perasaanku kepada Jungkook sangat berubah drastis... Aku semakin hari semakin tidak tertarik padanya, dan semakin menyukaimu.." sahut V.

Yoongi membelalakan kedua bola mata kecilnya.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku kecelakaan malam itu? Aku bertengkar dengan Jungkook, dan memutuskan hubunganku dengannya saat itu juga... Karena sosokmu selalu melintas dalam pikiranku... Aku kesal atas diriku sendiri, dan akhirnya aku menabrakan tubuhku ke pohon di tepi jalan itu untuk menenangkan pikiranku..." sahut V.

"Dan kau menyebabkan Taehyung terluka, pabo ya..." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap V.

"Kau begitu mencintainya? Si idiot Kim Taehyung?" tanya V.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan menyebutnya idiot! Aku mencintainya, sampai aku rela melakukan apapun, termasuk berhadapan denganmu yang mengerikan ini, demi dapat bersamanya..." sahut Yoongi, mengumpulkan kembali semua sisa keberanian yang dimilikinya.

V menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Yoongi.

"Kau yakin tak ada tempat untukku dalam hatimu?" tanya V.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apakah kau pikir aku akan jatuh cinta pada sosok semu sepertimu? Bukankah dengan aku mencintai Taehyung, kau seharusnya cukup merasa puas? Karena kalian berasal dari tubuh yang sama..."

"Sosok semu... Cih~" gerutu V.

Yoongi kembali mengatur nafasnya, bersiap menghadapi amarah V.

Namun justru kebalikannya, V justru memeluk Yoongi, bukan memukulnya.

Jin membelalakan lagi kedua bola matanya, menatap adegan V memeluk Yoongi dihadapannya.

"Terima kasih sudah terus mengingatkanku... Bahwa aku sosok yang semu... Aku rasa kali ini aku mencintai orang yang tepat... Kau pria yang hebat, Min Yoongi..." sahut V sambil memeluk tubuh Yoongi sangat erat.

"V..." Yoongi terkejut dengan pelukan dan ucapan V.

"Diam sejenak.. Biarkan aku memelukmu sejenak... Sebelum aku pergi selamanya... Dari kehidupanmu dan Taehyung..." sahut V.

DEG!

"Apakah V juga akan berpamitan?" gumam Jin sambil membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Maksudmu..." sahut Yoongi.

"Bukankah Taesoon sudah berpamitan denganmu? Kini saatnya aku yang berpamitan..." sahut V. "Cih! Aku sangat kesal harus berpamitan darimu... Namun apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Kau bahkan tak mungkin menyukai sosok semu sepertiku... Kau dan Taehyung saling mencintai, dan cintamu padanya memberikan kekuatan yang begitu besar dalam dirinya... Keberadaanku sudah tak ada artinya lagi dalam tubuh ini..."

V melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Yoongi. "Ijinkan aku menatapmu sebelum aku menghilang selamanya..."

Yoongi menatap V dalam diam.

Dan kejadian itu tiba-tiba mengejutkan Yoongi dan Jin untuk kedua kalinya.

Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua bola mata V.

Ini juga pertama kalinya V meneteskan air mata!

Dan itu semua karena seorang pria bernama Min Yoongi.

"Kau.. Menangis?" tanya Yoongi dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

"Terima kasih... Karena sudah mengingatkanku... Akan posisiku yang sebenarnya... Aku terbentuk karena kelemahan Taehyung... Aku tercipta untuk melindungi Taehyung dari kelemahannya...Namun egoku terlalu besar, sampai-sampai aku melakukan sangat banyak hal yang di luar batas..." sahut V sambil berusaha menahan agar tangisnya tidak meledak, demi menjaga harga dirinya sebagai sosok yang bernama V.

"Benar katamu... Tak seharusnya aku berusaha menyingkirkan Taehyung, karena Taehyung lah pemilik tubuh ini.. Dan justru karena Taehyung lah aku tercipta... Benar katamu, tak seharusnya aku membuat keonaran yang membuat Taehyung justru terluka.. Bukankah aku terbentuk untuk melindungi kelemahan Taehyung? Namun yang kulakukan selama ini justru malah membuatnya terluka, bukan menjaganya..." Kali ini beberapa tetes air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua bola mata V.

Yoongi kembali meneteskan air matanya, lagi-lagi karena senang akhirnya Taehyung akan segera pulih, dan lagi-lagi karena merasa kasihan dengan keadaan V saat itu.

"Mengapa pada akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk pergi?" tanya Yoongi, wajahnya mulai dipenuhi air mata.

V menghapus air mata di wajah Yoongi sambil berkata, "Cintamu pada Taehyung memberikannya kekuatan... Dan rasa cintanya padamu juga begitu kuat, sampai aku semakin kesulitan untuk muncul karena kekuatan cintanya padamu begitu besar... Kurasa, sudah saatnya aku pergi karena sudah ada kau disisi Taehyung..."

Yoongi menatap V dengan air mata masih menggenang di kedua bola matanya, dan teringat dengan Jungkook.

"Sebelum kau pergi, bisakah kau memberikan ucapan selamat tinggal juga untuk Jungkook? Bagaimanapun juga, bukankah kalian telah menghabiskan banyak waktu indah bersama?" sahut Yoongi.

V tersenyum singkat. "Kau memang pria yang sangat baik, Min Yoongi..."

Yoongi mengambil handphone di sakunya, dan mulai merekam video untuk diberikannya kepada Jungkook.

Setelah selesai merekam video perpisahan V untuk Jungkook, V kembali memeluk tubuh Yoongi. "Aku akan menghilang selamanya, Min Yoongi... Jangan pernah merindukanku, araseo? Kalau kau merindukanku, aku akan kembali dan merebut tubuh ini seutuhnya dari Taehyung!"

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya dalam pelukan V sambil menangis.

"Tetaplah terus berada disisi Taehyung, karena kaulah satu-satunya kekuatan dalam hidupnya..." sahut V sambil meneteskan air matanya.

Air mata itu menetes ke bagian lengan baju Yoongi dan terasa sangat hangat di bahu Yoongi.

"Uljima, V..." sahut Yoongi sambil terisak.

V melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yoongi, air mata membasahi kedua wajah mereka.

"Ijinkan aku menciummu, sebagai tanda perpisahan ini..." sahut V sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

Bibir V dan Yoongi menyatu, diiringi tetesan air mata dari kedua mata mereka.

Dan tubuh itu langsung terkulai lemas, jatuh ke tanah dihadapan Yoongi.

Yoongi segera berjongkok dan menepuk kedua pipi Taehyung.

Tak lama kemudian kedua mata itu terbuka, menatap Yoongi. "Uh? Yoongi hyeong? Kau menangis?"

"Tae... Taehyung?" tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan mengambil posisi duduk dihadapan Yoongi, menganggukan kepalanya lalu memandang sekelilingnya. "Kita ada dimana?"

"Taehyung aaaaaaaaaa~" Yoongi langsung memeluk tubuh Taehyung sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Hyeo... Hyeong... Waeyo?" Taehyung tercengang, tak mengerti situasi apa yang sedang dihadapinya.

"V... Dan Taesoon..." sahut Yoongi dalam isak tangisnya.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Mereka... Berpamitan... Padaku... Barusan..." sahut Yoongi, masih dalam isak tangisnya.

"Uh? Maksudmu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Mereka sudah pergi, Taehyung a... Yoongi yang membuat mereka pergi... Kau sudah pulih... Kau sudah sembuh dari masalah kejiwaanmu.. Karena Yoongi.. Karena cinta Yoongi untukmu..." sahut Jin yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di dekat Yoongi dan Taehyung.

Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jin. "Kau ada disini? Ba.. Bagaimana kau tahu mereka menghilang?"

"Aku sudah ada disana sejak kau menarik Taesoon dari toko make up hingga ke tempat ini... Aku berdiri di ujung gang dan mendengarkan dengan jelas semua pembicaraanmu dengan Taesoon dan V..." jawab Jin.

"Aaaah..." Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tunggu sebentar.. Maksud kalian apa? V dan Taesoon pergi bagaimana?" Taehyung masih kebingungan menatap Yoongi dan Jin.

"Taehyung a... Semua berkat bantuan Yoongi... Berkat cinta Yoongi yang tulus untukmu... Kau sudah sembuh dari masalah kejiwaanmu..." sahut Jin sambil berjongkok dan memegang kedua bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung terlihat berpikir,mencerna kata-kata Jin, sementara Yoongi kembali menangis.

"Ya... Yoongi-sshi.. Mengapa kau menangis lagi?" tanya Jin.

"Aku... Aku senang Taehyung sudah sembuh... Hanya saja... Tetap saja... Perpisahan ini... Kepergian V dan Taesoon... Perpisahanku dengan mereka... Menyisakan kesedihan bagiku... Kepergian mereka... Aku menangisi kepergian mereka... Dan bersyukur... Atas kesembuhan Taehyung..." sahut Yoongi dalam isak tangisnya.

Taehyung mulai mengerti maksud ucapan Yoongi dan Jin.

"Jadi mereka benar-benar sudah pergi dariku? Selamanya?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengusap pelan kepala Yoongi untuk menenangkannya.

Jin dan Yoongi menganggukan kepala.

"Aku akan menunjukkan padamu videonya nanti di rumah..." sahut Jin.

"Kau merekamnya?" tanya Taehyung dan Yoongi bersamaan.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Dari awal Taesoon berpamitan hingga kepergian V..."

Isak tangis Yoongi kembali meledak. Menangisi kedua sosok semu yang harus pergi dengan menyedihkan. Mensyukuri kesembuhan Taehyung.

Taehyung memeluk Yoongi dengan erat.. Sangat erat...

"Gumawo, hyeong... Gumawo, karena cintamu yang berhasil menyembuhkanku..." sahut Taehyung, berbisik di telinga Yoongi sambil memeluknya erat.

* * *

Jin menunjukkan video itu kepada Taehyung ketika mereka sudah tiba di apartement mereka, sementara Yoongi tengah tertidur di sofa yang ada di kamar Taehyung, kelelahan karena terlalu banyak menangis sepanjang pagi tadi.

"Berani-beraninya V merebut ciuman pertamaku dengan Yoongi hyeong.." sahut Taehyung.

"Itu ciuman kedua mereka... Kau dengar kan tadi, mereka pernah berciuman sebelumnya, entah kapan dan dimana... Mengapa Yoongi tidak menceritakannya kepada kita?" tanya Jin.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Molla, hyeong..."

Tanpa sadar air mata mulai menetes dari kedua bola mata Taehyung.

"Ternyata... Perpisahan ini cukup menyedihkan juga rasanya, hyeong... Selama beberapa tahun ini mereka ada di dalam tubuhku, dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan mereka, walaupun aku membenci kehadiran mereka dalam tubuhku... Perpisahan ini memang terasa menyedihkan... Bahkan Yoongi hyeong yang baru mengenal mereka saja sampai menangis sekeras itu... Aku.. Juga sedikit merasa kehilangan, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung sambil menangis.

Jin menghapus air mata dari wajah dongsaeng satu-satunya itu.

"Si brengsek V bahkan tidak berpamitan denganku sama sekali, cih~" gerutu Jin.

"Tapi aku bersyukur.. Sangaaaat bersyukur... Karena aku sudah sembuh dari masalah kejiwaanku, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung lagi sambil menghapus air matanya. "Gumawo, hyeong... Karena kau juga selalu ada disampingku setelah kau menyadari ada masalah dengan kejiwaanku..."

"Dasar pabo~ Aku sudah mengobatimu dengan obat dan terapi selama beberapa tahun tapi kau tak kunjung membaik... Justru Yoongi yang baru bertemu denganmu bisa dengan mudahnya membuat V dan Taesoon mendengarkan ucapannya dan membuat mereka pergi, membuatmu sembuh dari masalah kejiwaanmu... Haruskah kututup klinikku?" sahut Jin.

"Andwe! Bukankah kau dan Namjoon hyeong sudah banyak menyembuhkan pasien? Kalian adalah dua dokter kejiwaan yang hebat! Masalah kejiwaanku, mungkin memang harus disembuhkan oleh pendamping hidupku, bukan oleh hyeongku, hehehe~" sahut Taehyung.

"Aigoooo~" sahut Jin sambil mengacak rambut Taehyung.

"Acara makan pagi kita yang rencananya akan dimasak oleh Yoongi hyeong disini rasanya harus digagalkan hari ini..." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap jarum jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.20 AM.

"Aku sudah sangat kelaparan, dan Yoongi masih tertidur kelelahan.. Ayo hubungi delivery order pizza saja, Taehyung a~" sahut Jin.

"Ne~" sahut Taehyung sambil memegang handphonenya, bersiap menghubungi pizza agar segera mendelivery makanan ke apartement mereka.

* * *

TING TONG~

Jungkook berlari, membukakan pintunya, dan mendapati Taehyung dan Yoongi ada di depan rumahnya.

"Kalian? Ada apa?" sahut Jungkook dengan tatapan penuh emosi, merasa kesal karena kepergian V begitu saja beberapa malam yang lalu.

"Ada yang ingin kami tunjukan untukmu, Jungkook a..." sahut Yoongi.

"V sudah pergi... Selamanya.." sahut Taehyung.

Jungkook membelalakan kedua matanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Lihat video ini, dan kau akan mengerti..." sahut Yoongi.

Jungkook mempersilakan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumahnya, namun mereka bilang tidak akan lama, karena itu Jungkook melihat video di handphone Yoongi itu sambil berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

Wajah V dalam dandanan Taesoon muncul dilayar.

"Ini bukan V hyeong.." sahut Jungkook.

"Dengarkan dulu isi videonya..." sahut Taehyung.

Jungkook kembali menatap layar handphone Yoongi di tangannya itu.

"Annyeong, bunny~ Ini aku, V... Kau pasti heran dengan dandananku kan? Taesoon memberantakan styleku, dan aku tak punya waktu untuk merubah gayaku menjadi V style yang kau sukai..."

Jungkook terus menatap layar itu.

"Maaf untuk pertengkaran kita malam itu... Kau tahu mengapa aku seperti itu? Kurasa aku gila... Aku jatuh cinta pada Yoongi, dan perasaanku padamu mulai memudar, makanya aku berubah. Mianhae, bunny..."

"Uhuk!" Jungkook tersedak mendengar ucapan V.

"Lanjutkan sampai selesai sebelum kau berkomentar.." sahut Taehyung.

Jungkook kembali menatap layar itu.

"Setelah menyadari banyak hal... Aku rasa seperti yang Yoongi katakan... Aku ini memang sosok semu... Taehyung yang membentukku, dan Taehyung pemilik sebenarnya dari tubuh ini... Aku hanya ada sementara dan tak seharusnya aku mampir ke dalam hidupmu, merusakmu seperti selama ini..."

TES~

Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua bola mata Jungkook.

"Cinta Taehyung untuk Yoongi begitu kuat, bunny.. Begitu juga dengan cinta Yoongi untuk Taehyung... Aku bahkan tidak lagi memiliki tempat dalam tubuh ini... Jadi kuputuskan, ini saatnya bagiku untuk pergi... Dan itu berarti, aku harus meninggalkanmu... Untuk selamanya..."

"Hyeong..." sahut Jungkook sambil terus meneteskan air mata.

"Jalanilah hidupmu dengan baik! Jangan pernah berbuat nakal lagi seperti apa yang kuajarkan padamu selama ini.. Maafkan aku, yang pernah mampir ke dalam kehidupanmu, dan merusakmu seperti ini.. Maafkan aku yang begitu brengsek menghancurkan kehidupanmu..."

"Hyeong.. V hyeong..." Air mata mengalir semakin deras dari kedua bola mata Jungkook.

Yoongi mulai ikut menangis melihat perpisahan V dengan Jungkook dihadapannya itu.

Taehyung merangkul pundak Yoongi, menenangkannya agar berhenti menangis.

"Mulai saat ini, anggap saja semua kenangan kita sebagai mimpi indah dan mimpi burukmu... Saatnya bagimu untuk bangun dari tidur panjangmu bersamaku, dan memulai kehidupanmu yang sesungguhnya, tanpa kehadiranku disampingmu..."

Dan sebuah lagu seolah berputar di benak Jungkook.

Lagu yang selama ini sering dinyanyikannya untuk V ketika mereka bersama.

Lagu yang selama ini menggambarkan ketakutan Jungkook akan kepergian V dari kehidupannya, seperti yang tengah dialaminya sekarang.

Lagu yang selalu dinyanyikan Jungkook kepada V setiap Jungkook takut V akan tiba-tiba menghilang dari hidupnya.

Lagu yang menggambarkan keberadaan V yang bagaikan mimpi dalam hidupnya, dan kepergian V yang begitu saja bagaikan seekor kupu-kupu yang terbang menghilang dari genggaman tangannya.

" ** _Don't think about anything  
Don't even speak  
Please just smile for me _**

**_I still can't believe it  
Everything feels like a dream  
Don't try to disappear_**

 ** _Is it true? Is it true?  
You You  
So handsome, so terrifying  
Untrue Untrue  
You You You_**

 ** _Be by my side  
Will you promise me  
If I touch you I'm afraid you'd fly away or break  
I'm afraid afraid afraid _**

**_I wanna stop time  
When this moment is done  
Would it be like a fantasy  
Would I forget you  
I'm afraid afraid afraid _**

**_Butterfly, like a Butterfly  
Almost Butterfly, bu butterfly like  
Butterfly, like a butterfly  
Almost Butterfly, bu butterfly like_**"

"Gumawo, bunny~ Untuk semua saat-saat terindah yang telah kita lalui bersama... Mianhae, bunny~ Untuk segala kesalahanku kepadamu... Annyeong, bunny~ Selamat tinggal untuk selamanya... Selamat kembali ke dalam kehidupan nyatamu..."

Dan video itu berhenti sampai disitu.

Jungkook terkulai lemas, jatuh terduduk sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Jungkook tak menyangka bahwa perpisahan itu benar-benar terjadi diantara dirinya dan V.

Yoongi segera berjongkok dan memeluk tubuh Jungkook, memberikan kekuatan kepada Jungkook.

"Yoongi hyeong bahkan hampir satu jam tak berhenti menangis ketika V dan Taesoon berpamitan padanya.." sahut Taehyung.

Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Yoongi dengan lemas, menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Setelah kondisinya jauh lebih tenang, Yoongi dan Taehyung berpamitan, meninggalkan Jungkook dan semua kenangannya bersama V.

* * *

"Gumawo, Taehyung a~ Karena sudah menemaniku memberikan video itu padanya..." sahut Yoongi ketika ia dan Taehyung naik ke dalam bus menuju rumah Yoongi.

"Gumawo, hyeong.. Karena bahkan disaat terakhirpun, kau masih mengingat Jungkook dan merekamkan video itu untuknya..." sahut Taehyung sambil mengusap pelan poni Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum.

"Ah! Aku belum resmi memintamu menjadi kekasihku ya, hyeong?" sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba.

Yoongi memajukan bibirnya sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Kita sudah saling mengatakan perasaan masing-masing, tapi kau belum memintaku menjadi kekasihmu..."

Taehyung mengecup pelan kening Yoongi, lalu menatap lembut ke kedua bola mata Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi, saranghae... Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" sahut Taehyung.

Yoongi tersenyum manis, sangat manis, sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne, Taehyung a~"

Taehyung segera menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yoongi dan memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi, melupakan bahwa mereka ada di dalam bus dan banyak penumpang lainnya yang memperhatikan mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka saling melumat dan beradu lidah, Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya.

"Cih! Ini seharusnya menjadi ciuman pertama kita, tapi V sudah terlebih dulu menciummu, bahkan dua kali.." gerutu Taehyung.

Yoongi tertawa mendengar celotehan Taehyung.

"Ah, mengapa waktu ia menciummu pertama kalinya, kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku dan Jin hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku bingung.. Itu sangat tiba-tiba dan terjadi saat aku dan V bertengkar di depan apartement Jimin waktu itu... Padahal itu pertemuan pertama kali, dan ia tiba-tiba menciumku setelah ia menghajar pipiku... Jadi kuputuskan untuk diam dan tak menceritakan apapun agar kau dan Jin hyeong tidak kebingungan..." jawab Yoongi.

"Berarti sejak saat itulah V mulai jatuh cinta padamu, hyeong.. Whoaaa~ Lihat betapa hebatnya dirimu! Kau bukan hanya menarik hatiku, kau juga menarik hati V dan Taesoon, sampai-sampai mereka mau mendengarkan ucapanmu..." sahut Taehyung sambil mencubit kedua pipi Yoongi.

"Ouch, sakit~" gerutu Yoongi sambil melepaskan kedua tangan Taehyung dari kedua pipinya.

CUP!

Taehyung kembali mengecup bibir Yoongi.

Dan mereka kembali berciuman di dalam bus itu, mengabaikan seluruh pandangan mata yang memandang ke arah mereka.

.

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: AKHIRNYA END JUGA :)**

 **Maafkan ya readers, ini FF rencananya mini chapter eh tau-tau jadi 14 chapter waks**

 **Semoga FF ini bisa menghibur kalian semua ya :) Semoga ending dan alurnya juga tidak mengecewakan ekspektasi kalian semua :)**

 **Sekali lagi, thx a lot buat semua dukungan, support, semangat, masukan, pujian, saran, dan review2nya selama penggarapan FF ini. Saya bukanlah siapa-siapa tanpa kehadiran kalian semua dalam kehidupan saya sebagai author... /deep bows/**

 **Sampai ketemu lagi di next FF chapter saya ya. "Once Again, Can I? -** **#TaeJin #VMin #NamJin #YoonJin FF"** **yang insya allah akan mulai saya post minggu depan, 2 chapter tiap minggu, setiap hari Selasa dan Jumat.. :)**

 **Padahal tadinya untuk pengganti "Kill Me, Heal Me" ini saya niatnya mau post FF chapter yang "OUR YOUTH - VHope NamJin VMin YoonSeok KookMin FF" kan? Maaf banget readers semuanya, untuk FF Our Youth ini masih dalam tahap penggarapan dan ternyata untuk progressnya lebih banyak chapter yang udah saya buat untuk FF** **"Once Again, Can I?" ini daripada yang "Our Youth", jadi mungkin untuk FF "Our Youth" akan mulai saya post setelah FF "Once Again, Can I?" end ya.  
**

 **Maaf banget ngetroll lagi yang "Our Youth" nya :( /deep bows/**

 **Jangan lupa juga sering-sering mampir ke lapak saya karena saya akan usahakan bikin lagi beberapa FF Three Shoot atau Mini Chapter atau One Shoot :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **auliaMRQ : menurut kamu ini happy ending kah? :) semoga iya :) jadi semua bahagia/? XD**

 **Sugas kumamon : here end nya :) semoga suka sama endnya ya :)**

 **TiFFs12 : saya sekarang lagi mabok nonton drakor nih waks XD kemarin "Doctors" sama "Lets Fight Ghost" udah tamat, sekarang lagi marathon nonton drakor yang "Cinderella & 4 Knights", "W / Two Worlds", "Scarlet Heart Ryeo", "Moonlight Dawn By Clouds", sama "Uncontrollably Fond" waks XD stres bagi waktu nonton, kuliah, bikin ff, dll wkwkw XD btw drama Kill Me Heal Me wajib banget buat ditonton tuh :) V nya udah pergi juga tuh tiff huweeee/?**

 **sugasugababy : and now bye bye V too~**

 **Linkz account : salam kenal ya :) baru liat kamu review ff saya :) thx a lot udah nyempetin baca ff saya :) iya, kill me heal me yg 1 org 7 kepribadian itu dramanya, keren asli :) coba bayangin taehyung jiwa ukenya keluar, nah itulah taesoon XD**

 **thedolphinduck: kayaknya baru pertama kali liat idmu review ff saya :) salam kenal ya, thx udah nyempetin baca ff saya :) memang karakter taesoon disini itu keinspirasi dari rookie king pas taehyung jadi fairy :) visualisasinya kira2 begitulah XD  
**

 **minyoonlovers: HEREEEE, END CHAPTER :( sedih juga namatinnya hmmm~ btw, see u in my other ff yaaa :)**

 **whitecchu : bayangin taehyung ngoceh2 gitu, lawak bgt kali ya wkwkw XD yoi, taesoon gemes2 sangar tuh XD hayo, jangan bilang kamu nangis hayo? baca adegan perpisahannya sambil dengerin soundtrack kill me heal me yg di prologue ff ini deh, dijamin feel sedihnya makin berasa :) gagahi wkwkw XD jungkook? semoga ia cepat sembuh dari sakitnya ditinggal V, dan semoga di LA sana jimin juga berbahagia XD saya juga ga iklas nih namatin chapternya :( tapi harus diakhiri sampai disini kisah kita/? XD see u in my other ff ya :)**


	15. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

 **sugawifey : jeng jeng jeng jreng~ XD anuan wkwkw saya jadi inget punya utangan bikin FF VKook rated M yang belum saya bayar XD beneran deh susah banget bikin rated M yaoi.. berat cuy, berat asli... pas mereka pamitan, pasang earphone, bacanya sambil dengerin mp3 ost kill me heal me deh, pasti makin mellow emosinya XD wkwkw saya juga berat mau namatin, tapi kalo dipanjangin terus ntar jadi 100 chapter gimana hayolo? XD oke, request TaeGi saya tampung :) see u in my other ff ya :) thx semangatnya, kamu juga semangat ya :)**

* * *

 **auliaMRQ : whoaaa~ terharu sama pujiannya :) thx a lot aulia :) see u in my other ff ya :)**

* * *

 **Sugas kumamon : so, haruskah saya bikin sekuel, khusus JiKook? ketemuan di amerika trus nikah/? XD anywy, thx pujiannya :) see u in my other ff ya :)**

* * *

 **thedolphinduck : sempet kepikiran bikin sekuel ini, tapi khusus edisi JiKook :) entahlah apa kata ide di benak ini, kalo suatu saat ppingin bikin, insya allah saya bikinin sekuel khusus JiKook nya deh :) kebetulan kan jimin seme jomblo, jungkook uke jones disini XD see u in my other ff ya :)**

* * *

 **minyoonlovers : baguslah kalau kamu suka endingnya :) iya, yoongi super sekali hehe :) see u in my other ff ya :)**

* * *

 **sugasugababy : whoaaa~ thx a lot for fav my ff :) see u in my other ff ya :) thx pujiannya :)**

* * *

 **TiFFs12 : banyak, saking banyaknya jadi nemu ide banyak banget buat bikin ff wkwkw XD iya kill me heal me da'best drama ever bgt itu hmmmm... iya tiff, end nih :( see u in my other ff ya :)**

* * *

 **sweetsugaaswag : jinjja? aigoo, gumawo swagie buat pujiannya :) {} iya gwenchana elat review, fokus ke kuliahmu dulu, kalau ada waktu baru mampir ke ff saya :) namjin minyoon taekook? hmm, oke saya tampung dulu ya requestnya :) once again, thx a lot pujiannya :) saranghae, swagie :) hwaiting :) see u in my other ff ya :)**

* * *

 **taniaarmy19 : whoaaaaaaa~ thx a lot pujiannya tania :) jinjja jinjja gumawo bgt udah suka sama FF ini /deep bows :)**  
 **dibaca berulang2? asik saya sukses bikin readers nangis :) karena sejujurnya waktu ngetik last chapter ini saya ngetiknya sambil dengerin mp3 ost kill me heal me yg hallucination itu dan saya juga hampir nangis loh pas ngetiknya :) coba kamu baca last chapter sambil dgrn mp3nya, pasti makin kejer nangisnya :)**  
 **anyway, nangis lagi di FF yang mana? The Marriage kah?**  
 **anyway thx a lot udah suka sama karya saya :)**

 **" _Gomawooo jeongmal gomawoooo udh bkin aku nangis kejerrrrrr krna kta" inii:'(_**  
 ** _"Mulai saat ini, anggap saja semua kenangan kita_**  
 ** _sebagai mimpi indah dan mimpi burukmu... Saatnya bagimu untuk bangun dari tidur panjangmu bersamaku, dan memulai kehidupanmu yang sesungguhnya, tanpa kehadiranku disampingmu..."_**  
 ** _Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa:'(_ " sedih ya part ini bikin baper ya?**  
 **alhamdulillah sukses bikin readers nangis wkwkw :)**  
 **saya aja ngetiknya mau nangis tuh XD**  
 **mungkin karena saya ngetiknya juga mau nangis ya? jadi yg baca juga bisa ikut nangis?**  
 **readers can feel my feels, nice! :) thx a lot bgt loh pujiannyaaaa {}**

* * *

 **Oke, masih kaga nyangka FF ini ternyata cukup banyak dapet attention :)**

 **Thx a lot banget buat semua dukungannya, pujian dan masukan, serta semangatnya selama penggarapan FF ini ya :)**

 **Thx a lot udah baca dari awal sampe end :)**

 **Thx for liking my story~**

 **See u all in my other FF, dan jangan lupa baca FF terbaru saya "Once Again, Can I? - TaeJin VMin NamJin YoonJin" ya :)**

 **Sama ada 3 FF saya juga yang belum end tuh, "YOU, MY ILLUSION - VMin NamSeok FF", "JUST SAY YES, PLEASE - KookV NamMin YoonMin FF" sama "JIMDERELLA & 4 KNIGHTS (Sekuel IcePrince)- JinMin VMin YoonMin HopeMin FF" :) Silakan disempetin baca ya :) /deep bows/**

 **ANYWAY, BUAT YANG UDAH BACA THEORY #WINGS7, PASTI TAU KAN ADA YANG BILANG INTINYA KEENAM MEMBER BANGTAN ITU "ALTER EGO" NYA JIN?**

 **JADI INTINYA MEREKA ITU SEBENERNYA SATU TUBUH YAITU JIN, JADI KEINGETAN SAMA DRAMA KILL ME HEAL ME DIMANA JISUNG PUNYA 7 KEPRIBADIAN.. JISUNG DENGAN 6 "ALTER EGO" NYA, SEPERTI JIN DENGAN 7 KEPRIBADIAN (JIN DENGAN 6 "ALTER EGO" NYA YANG BERNAMA "JUNGKOOK JIMIN TAEHYUNG YOONGI NAMJOON DAN HOSEOK") WHOAAA ASLI THEORY INI BIKIN MERINDING! BIGHIT, DAEBAK! BANGTAN LEVEL UP! :) #WINGS HWAITING! :)**


End file.
